The Broken Hearted
by Silver85
Summary: Clark has lost everything. His emotions are out of control and the only two on his side are Lex and Oliver. When a death in the family sends him to Smallville, eniemies will rise and an attraction will bring more drama than he could want.
1. prequel

Prequel

They say when a son loses his mother, his heart shrinks and grows cold. Any one of Clark's friends could agree with that statement. But Clark had an added grief to his burdened heart. Clark had been the driver when the wreck occurred.

Martha Kent was a wonderful mother. She had the will of steel, those who knew the truth about the Kent's could say that Martha's will of steel rivaled Clark's skin of steel.

Clark had been born during the meteor shower in Smallville seventeen years ago. Martha had gone into labor and Jonathan was rushing her to the hospital when a meteor crashed on the road, miles ahead of them. The blast tossed their truck off the road and into another crater. In that crater, Clark Kent was born and from the radiation, Clark Kent became a god among men.

Clark was a miracle. He could lift a tractor over his head when he was only seven years old. And that strength continued to grow. He could outrun a bullet that his father would shot out of his rifle. Even outrun the fastest sports car. He could put his arm through a wood chipper and only his shirt would tell you he had just done that. He could catch bullets in his hands, or not catch them and they would bounce off. And as he reached puberty, he continued to grow in his abilities and even develop more. No one knew why or how, but as long as Clark didn't use his abilities to hurt other people, then they dealt with each situation as a family.

The Kents kept the family secret among themselves but Clark had only two people he trusted with his life and his secret. His best friends, Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen.

Both were spoiled rich boys but they had taken Clark under their wings when he joined Metropolis High. Lex and Oliver ruled the school with their fancy toys and loads of money. Clark didn't have much other than his special abilities, and keeping that secret and distrust of others lead him to be a social outcast. Till the two decided to make him one of their own.

The friendship was solid and they were friends not by what each other could benefit but by the bond they had. Lex and Clark were more of brothers than anything else. Oliver and Clark were the best of friends. They all could simply tell when something bothered the other and they knew each other so well they could tell what that something was.

But the day of the accident changed everything. Clark, who was the heart of the trio, and the smile and laughter of the school, was no more. Martha had been teaching him to drive. She knew it was a rite of passage for every teenager. Even though Clark could run faster than a speeding bullet, never really needing to drive anywhere, Martha wanted him to have as normal a childhood as she could possibly give him.

But neither of them saw the barreling out of control big rig that sped towards their car. The car was stopped at a light and Clark was telling Martha about his girlfriend Lois and how he wanted her to come for dinner later that week. Martha couldn't believe he was already dating but chuckled and said he was just like his father.

The screeching brakes then reached Clark's ears. But it was too late. Clark moved as fast as he could to pull his mother out of the car but as he reached for her, the big rig slammed into the side of the car. Martha looked her son in the eyes as the rig slammed into her side of the car. Over the sound of tearing metal and screeching tires, he could hear the words that his mother was trying to say.

"I lov…."

The next thing Clark knew, he was pulling himself out of the rubble, not a scratch on him. His ears rang, he could hear everything, the clock ticking as seconds passed, the only clock in a house a mile down. The faint heartbeat of the driver of the big rig. The racing breaths of the witnesses, the pounding of feet on concrete as people rushed to their sides.

The ringing stopped in his ears but he didn't notice as he rushed to his mother's side of the car. He was able to push aside the big rig enough to see in but not enough for those rushing to help to see his strength. The sight before him wrecked through his chest and he fell backward. His chest heaved and his eyes closed but the sight wouldn't leave him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

He took a deep breath and ran the play through his head once more. Jonny was going right and back, Steven to the left, one of them would get open and he was simply to toss the ball with a nice spin and help land the touch down. It was simple. They had run the play a thousand times in practice and it was second nature to him now. But this game was important. Metropolis High was going to be on the map if they won this game. It would be easy street to the playoffs but first: "HUT!" He called.

The ball snapped into his hands and he doubled back and looked for Steven and Jonny. They were both covered tightly and he didn't see a clear pass to either. He looked around hastily hoping for an open player. Defense was tight on their receivers. But to his immediate left was a break in the defense and they didn't notice.

He tucked the ball and dashed. His legs pounded into the ground and he focused to move the right speed without slipping up on his façade of being normal. He spun and missed two brute-sized arms from wrapping around him. He tucked and darted, lining himself up for a straight dash to the touch down zone. His feet glided over the ground and he could easily pick out his father's voice from the crowd with his enhanced hearing.

"Slower, son…win by a little," Jonathan whispered.

He slowed and could hear the whistle of the arms reaching for his midsection. He leaned forward and his feet were in the zone. The ref's hands shot up and the score was added. The last second ticked away on the clock and the buzzard rang.

Metropolis High: 28, Greenville High: 27

Another outstanding victory and he was the hero. His team circled around him and he could feel the brushes against his padding, slaps on the back and on his shoulders. "Way to go, Clark," and "You're the man," rang in his ears.

He smiled and tossed the ball aside. He looked for his dad in the crowd and waved before allowing himself to get swept away in the victory cheers.

********

He had rushed to the apartment to change after the team broke up to head to the celebration party. His best friend Lex Luthor, threw the biggest party at his pent house for the team when they won. Everyone went, and it was everyone.

He threw his uniform into the hamper and pulled out some dark jeans and his favorite red t-shirt that hugged his chest just right. He slid into his leather boots and grabbed his leather jacket; a present from his year-long girlfriend, Lois Lane.

His dad hadn't made it home yet but Jonathan would know where he was at and that he would be home late. He rushed out of their apartment and headed to the garage. His bike was parked in his favorite spot, an empty spot for his dad's old red truck, next to it. He hopped onto his bike and kicked it to life. The engine purred between his legs and he quickly peeled out of the spot and raced through the garage into the street.

Lex had a spot designated for him in his private garage, and that's where he parked his bike. In the spot next to it was Lex's favorite sports car, the silver Porsche. He turned his bike off and pocketed the keys. He smirked as he heard the sound of the pounded bass from the top floor of the building.  
Things had been rough lately but Lex had been a great friend helping him escape from the pain of the real world. His mother had only passed away a year ago. She'd been killed in a horrible car crash and his father had simply shut down. Lex had stepped in and helped them keep their apartment since Jonathan had gotten himself fired from work. But he couldn't blame his father.

He hadn't been the same after his mother's death either. His grades went from A's to D's almost overnight. He had given up playing football for a brief time. He could still feel the hollowness when he couldn't hear his mother cheering him on next to this father. She had been the reason Jonathan had finally allowed him to play. Nothing was the same.

Now, Jonathan would lock himself in his office and disappear for hours doing work or something. So he would go off with Lois to either Lex's pent house or his other best friends, Oliver Queen's pent house. He had practically moved in with them for a while since his father wanted to be alone.

Now he spent his time partying at Lex's, especially after a big win like tonight. The elevator doors finally dinged open and he was greeted by a familiar scene. Bodies were pressed together in the living room while the stereo blared some music that wasn't even aired yet. Most had red cups in their hands, most likely filled with an alcoholic substance of some sort.

It was only seconds after stepping inside the pent house, did an arm snake through his. He turned and kissed his girlfriend. He pulled back and smirked as Lois tried to catch her breath. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"I just took my time, don't worry about it," He answered turning his attention back to the crowd. He knew he shouldn't be so horrible to Lois but things had changed. He had planned to break it off with Lois when he found out that she was having sex with Grant Gabriel, Lex's half brother, but he was still grieving his mother at the time. Lois had been a good source of relief and had been helpful in keeping his mind off of it when things got bad. So he hadn't broken up with her and then she had told him that she loved him and wouldn't want anyone else. The cheating had stopped then but he hadn't gotten over it.

But he wasn't going to dwell on the past now. He had just won the game and there was a party going on. He was going to dance with every chick he could before Lois got b*tchy about it and then he was going to have his fun with Lois before leaving her to have drinks with Lex until Lex puked. It was a regular Friday night and he didn't plan on any changes in his life. Things were finally normal, well as normal as life could be.

*********

Jonathan hung his jacket up on the coat rack and noticed that Clark wasn't home. He was at Lex's pent house partying with the team for their victory. He was grateful to Lex for taking Clark under his wing like a brother but he refused to take charity from the extremely wealthy family. Only when things had gotten dire did he agree to the offer from the Luthors. They had bought out his contract for the apartment when he couldn't make payments anymore but he refused for it to be charity. He simply made the rent payments to them instead of to his original land lord.

He headed to the answering machine and hit play when he saw the flashing red light. The machine went through its normal message before playing back the messages he had.

"Jonathan, this is your brother Sam. I know its been a long time since we've talked but I have some news for you," Sam's voice cracked over the machine and Jonathan's brows furrowed together," Dad had a heart attack and…it's not good….he died Jon….the funeral is in two days. You and Clark can stay with me and Jill. Just call me when you get this."

BEEP.  
The machine died down and silence filled the apartment. Jonathan's arms fell to his side and his mind shut down and he reached for the phone. His fingers dialed the number from memory and slowly the reciever made its way to his ear where he heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was rough and scratchy, sounding dry from crying.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"Jon, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sam said, his voice cracking with fresh tears.

*******

The bass pounded and he could feel it through his chest. He had danced with almost the entire cheerleading squad before Lois had come and taken him away from the horde of blondes and sl*ts. She lead him away to a room that Lex considered to be his.

He rolled his eyes as Lois began her normal routine of "working him up". As she started to pull his shirt off, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He stepped back and sighed in relief as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He frowned as he saw the caller id. His dad hardly ever called him when he was out. Mostly, when he did, it was for him to pick up some dinner. He answered, "Dad?"

"Clark, I know you're out celebrating but I need you to come home and pack," Jonathan said.

He recognized the deadness in his dad's voice. Something had happened, something that broke what little of his dad's heart that was left.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's your grandfather," Jonathan's voiced cracked, "He had a heart attack. We need to go to Smallville."

His phone dropped from his ear as his hand fell to his side. He didn't notice as Lois pushed on his chest and asked what was wrong. He snapped his phone shut and grabbed his jacket and turned. He left Lois alone in the bedroom, half naked, and clueless as to what was going on. He didn't say anything to anyone as he silently left the pent house.

He broke out in a run, knowing in the back of his head that Lex would know he ran and he would keep his bike safe. He was numb. That's all he knew. He had shut down after his father's explanation. Their only family left, his amazing grandfather who had been there his entire childhood, was gone. Everyone was gone and leaving. Soon, he would have no one left that loved him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Of all days for it to rain. It had to rain today. It was a reflection of how he felt inside. All he had was pouring out and being soaked into the ground where he could never get it back. His suit was soaked through but the wetness and the cold didn't bother him. He was numb, completely through his core.

His father stood beside him, staring at the hole in the ground where the coffin was about to be lowered. He and his father hadn't said much to each other since his father had told him the news. Much didn't need to be said. Clark understood that his father was just as broken as he was. He was his father's son in many ways, especially in their way of handling grief. They don't handle it.

When his mother had died, they'd both shut down. If the Luthors hadn't stepped in, they would have been living on the street. Their relationship had suffered from the lack of communication. The day his mother died, he didn't just lose one parent.

Now, the only family member he had been able to talk to was dead as well. He and his grandfather weren't the closest but he had always known that he was there for him if he needed him. Sometimes, he would run to Smallville to get away. His grandfather would always ask how things were and if they needed help. Although they were in financial trouble at times, he didn't have the heart to ask for anything.

His uncle Sam was another story. Neither he or his father had heard from Sam in years. His uncle only showed up to the funerals. Sam was the man who took every opportunity that crossed his path. It kept him away from the family, and his uncle didn't mind that at all. But from what he had heard, Sam was giving his father his share of the will, meaning that they would be moving in to the farm to continue the family tradition.

His grandfather had wanted his sons to live out their dreams so both of them had gone off. His father went to Metropolis to be an architect. His uncle had gone on to travel the world and none of them had heard from him much. But with his uncle not wanting the farm, he was confused on how to feel about that. What kind of respect was that for his grandfather? But now that the farm is theirs, he knew his dad would get out from under the Luthors and move them out and into country. And with that decision, he wasn't happy.

His fist balled at his side but he didn't notice as he was consumed with the only emotion he could feel. Anger. Metropolis was his home. His entire life was there. He had the respect of his school, and his team. He could go to any college when he graduates in two years because of his history with the football team. Basketball was an option as well. Now he is to give up the only thing left in his life. The only up side, is he could always run back to hang out with Oliver and Lex.

He felt the ring on his finger crack, and he realized he was squeezing his fist so tight. He relaxed his grip and slipped the ring into his pocket. He noticed that the crowd of people were parting and his dad was making his way back to the limo that Lex had provided. He followed after, not looking back at the mound of dirt that covered one of the few loved ones he had.

With all of his abilities, he couldn't save those he loved. The wonder of why he even was gifted, haunted him. If he couldn't move fast enough to pull his mother out of the way, then why be able to run so fast? If he could hear things miles away, why couldn't he have heard the murmur in his grandfather's heart? And if he was so strong, why couldn't he hold what little family he had, together?

********

His room was filled with boxes. The entire apartment was finally packed up. His dad was making the trips back and forth with the truck filled up and they only had a few loads left to do. He would have just run the boxes over but Lionel Luthor was offering his help and if all of their belongings were gone in a day then he would get suspicious. Lionel was aware that they couldn't afford movers but that they had also turned down his offer to provide some help. Lionel had been forbidden to learn his secret. Lionel was the kind of man to exploit things for his own benefit. Although, Lex was a good friend and great at keeping his secret, there was always that fear that Lionel would find out and turn him into a lab rat. So he had to keep up the pretenses that he trained harder than anyone and practiced most of his free hours so Lionel didn't think he was good at football because of his abilities but because he was determined to be the best.

And he was. He loved playing football and wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. And the money he could get for college could be enough for him to be anything he wanted, when he finally decided what that was. Right now, he wouldn't have minded playing football professionally while being a playboy on the side. But then there were days that he wouldn't have minded being a professional writer for a newspaper, like his mother was. Or an architect like his father. He was brilliant, and his grades showed that. It never took him long to figure something out, or long to study since he could simply speed read through his books. His memory was perfect which made it great for studying. He only had to sit in class and pay attention or just read through the book and spend class time flirting with the female population.

But lately, he hadn't even cared. He was beginning to fail his classes, but how convenient he was transferring to another school. But nothing was in his control now. He hadn't felt in control of his life for a long time. He was done trying. And he was done caring.

His father walked through the door and like usual, they didn't speak. He picked up a few boxes and carried them out to the truck. With all he could carry it only took seconds for him to load up the truck. When he walked back in, his father was on the phone. He stayed in the other room and listened in.

"I don't know how he'll adjust."

"I don't know him anymore."

"Well what do you suggest I do? "

"He hasn't been the same since his mother died."

"I don't know, he blames himself."

"Maybe if he had family around,"

"If you would stay around and act like you care about our family."

"He's your nephew and I could use the help."

"Enjoy Alaska. We don't need you anyway."

He heard his father's cell phone crash into the wall across the room. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He couldn't blame his father for his feelings, but his uncle, well he could blame him. All his father was doing was asking for help and like always, his uncle was looking out for number one. He could feel the anger rise in his chest, and burn though him. That heat rose until he could feel his irises begin to burn. Horrified he covered his eyes. This was something new to him and he couldn't let it get out of control. This power was uncontrollable by will. His anger had brought it on. The last time he had gotten angry, Oliver had almost become a crispy critter. Lex was helping him with his anger but with everything going on, those training sessions had come to a halt. He didn't know what he was going to do without his best friends. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Smallville was completely opposite of his world. It was a small town where everyone knows each other. They hadn't even begun to unpack before his father had visitors. Most of those people brought pies or other baked goods. Most of them didn't know he even had a son. It was long before he could pick out his name in conversations the town was having, and he didn't even have to leave the farm. Once the rumors started, he didn't even want to leave his loft in the barn.

He refused to go to school the first week after they moved in. His dad couldn't blame him either. Everyone was talking about them and not even his father would want to go to school to face that. Lex and Oliver left school early if they didn't skip, to come keep him company. His dad was busy adjusting to farm life again while he attempted to learn how to do some of the chores.

One of the upsides to their new life was that his abilities helped out a lot and saved them from buying some equipment that they couldn't afford. Oliver joked that he couldn't be friends with a farmer boy. Then Lex smacked him and showed him how to do some of what he was trying to figure out. Lex's father had once owned a farm when he was little and Lex had enjoyed helping out with the chores, mostly because he loved to ride the horses and his mother wouldn't let him ride unless he earned it.

Now it was Monday morning and he had to run to school so he wouldn't be late. He had spent most of his morning picking out something to wear. He didn't want to stick out but as he walked up to the school doors he felt eyes staring at him. It must have been because he was new, because he was only wearing his cheapest jeans, a gray tee, and his leather jacket.

"Clark Kent?" A blond with short hair briskly walked his way. He stopped short of the doors in shock that he was being called out and having more attention than he wanted drawn to him. It was safe to say everyone knew him now, if not before.

Chloe Sullivan was marching his way. He had only met her once when he went with Lois to one of her family reunions. They got along fine but Chloe didn't like that their relationship was held together by their use of each other.

"Chloe, I forgot you go to school here," He greeted her while mentally kicking himself for forgetting something like that.

"How's that hard to forget? I'm always cheering my team on against you," She joked.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget the 'beat the crap out of Kent!' cheer," He shot back.

"Didn't help any. You still managed to pull out a miraculous win over the Smallville Crows," She said.

"I'm just good at what I do. So how about you be useful and tell me where I can find the office to get my schedule?" He asked while shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Or better yet, I could be your personal guide all day," She offered.

"Actually, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure we can meander our way around,"

He turned and actually cracked a smile. Oliver stood in the doorway and the girls around him were gawking.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I decided that Metropolis High just wasn't the same without Kent ruling the hall. Besides, best friends stick together through the end." Oliver said.

"I didn't know you were friends with Oliver Queen," Chloe said.

"He's friends with a lot of people," Behind Oliver, Lex waltzed in like he owned the place, which wouldn't have been a surprise.

"Sorry, it took a bit to find a parking place," Lex said.

"Hold up, what are you two doing here?" Clark asked again, surprised to see them.

"We've decided that Smallville High has a lot more to offer than Metropolis. Besides, you need us to watch your back," Lex joked.

"Well, I run the newspaper called The Torch. Perhaps the Metropolis Trio wouldn't mind an interview so the school can get to know the newcomers?" Chloe asked.

"Sorry but I like to stay out of the press," Clark said.

Before she could protest, Lex threw his arm around her shoulders and asked where the office was again. Clark chuckled by how red her cheeks got. He could hear the increase of her heartbeat. Lex was quite the ladies' man. And if Clark didn't keep an eye on Oliver, he'd find him getting a bunch of numbers from the girls around him. If Clark had wanted, he could have done the same but dating just wasn't his thing. He wasn't looking for a connection with anyone. It would only cause pain when he lost them, just like how he lost everyone else.

His way, his living, was safer. The only fun he needed was hanging with Oliver and Lex. He could survive that way, even if it was barely surviving at all.

********

He pressed the rewind button again and watched the footage over. He couldn't make out the face or any features to determine whom it was he was seeing. But the facts remained the same. He was moving faster than the speed of sound and carrying hundreds of pounds of something.

The report continued on with other details and facts that pointed to the same conclusion he was drawing in his head. This was his missing experiment. A test subject gone missing years ago during a meteor storm that destroyed the lab facility that was housing his project. "Project Theseus".

A child born with enhanced DNA. Years of testing, and millions in research. Only to produce the perfect human being. Only, this person wasn't human. A test subject. Now it was only a matter of finding his missing project and brining it back home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He hated the stares he was getting. But he didn't blame any of them if they couldn't help it. To his left, Oliver kept winking at the girls a few seats in front of them which encouraged them to keep sneaking glances back. Lex wasn't in this class with him and Oliver, and neither was Chloe.

The teacher was droning on about the war of 1812 and he wasn't paying attention. He stared at the page in his book and pretended to listen. Oliver was busy with the female population which gave him time to think. Smallville High was already proving that it was going to be hard to blend in here and simply survive till graduation.

Being a Junior, his dad was already asking him about college and he didn't have a clue what he was going to do. But it would involve him disappearing and having little to do with people. He couldn't risk getting close to anyone else. Oliver and Lex were the only exceptions. Only because he couldn't get rid of them. They had gone as far as following him his new town.

But then again, that's what he got for having them as best friends. And of course, it could have been worse. Oliver and Lex, had earned his trust and he knew they would keep his secret. They even were helping him with his abilities. Which he couldn't be more thankful for. He needed them, and he couldn't deny that.

The bell rang and it jogged his train of thought. "Sweet, time for lunch," Oliver said jumping from his seat.

He looked up and threw his book into his book bag. Math was after lunch and that was a class he could pass with his eyes closed. Meaning it was going to be another boring hour, but first he had to survive lunch and he could only imagine how crazy it was going to be.

"Better get there quick before the entire female population corners you and demands that you sit with them," He joked.

It ended up not being a joke. As soon as they left the class room, over a handful of girls rushed them and practically assaulted them with the female charms and their chests.

"Sorry ladies. Our table is already full. Maybe next time," Oliver smiled and the girls went weak in the knees. It gave them a chance to dodge to the lunch room. The room buzzed with conversations that rushed into his ears. He took a deep breath and focused, pushing the volume to a buzz. He and Oliver got their food quickly and found Lex who seemed to be trapped at a table with Chloe, another guy and four empty seats. But two of those seats had books on them.

He and Oliver took the empty ones. Chloe immediately started to question them on their first few classes but he had tuned out all noises and was focused on his none touched food. He felt a shift in the table and noticed that two other people had sat down. A blond dude that had a jacket that matched the guy next to Chloe. And a girl with long brown hair with her arm wrapped around the blonds arm. The buzzing increased at their table but he continued to focus.

"Clark? Clark!"

He jumped with his name was shouted into his ear. Immediately the buzzing turned into a roar and he was seeing white from the sound burst of it all.

"Whoa, are you okay?" The guy next to Chloe asked.

"He doesn't like crowds. The noise gets to him," Oliver explained.

"Sorry to hear that man," The guy apologized.

"It's cool," He mumbled softly rubbing his temple.

"So how are you liking Smallville so far?" Chloe asked.

"It's school. How much am I supposed to like it?" He smarted off. Lex laughed as Chloe took a second to gather herself. He hadn't meant to snap but he didn't feel like apologizing. The table was quiet for a moment but it allowed him the time to adjust to tuning them in and blocking out the rest. A trick he was still working on.

At Metropolis high, the three of them would sneak off to the football field or somewhere quiet for them to eat. Mainly cause they could get away with it. Here though, they were going to have to act like the rest of them and figure something out.

"So you're the Kent from Metropolis? The quarterback?" The guy asked.

"The very own man of steel," Lex piped in.

"Don't get any ideas in your head Kent. This is my school and my team. We don't have room for a big head like yours," The blond spouted off.

"Whitney, chill out. If he wants to play then we should let him. We could use a player like him," The guy looked at Whitney in disbelief.

"Pete, you catch the ball. I throw it. Lets keep it that way," Whitney threatened.

"Oh man, you gotta love this," Oliver said.

"You bet. Not even here for half a day and Clark's got the team fighting over him," Lex replied. They laughed and Oliver clapped him on the shoulder. They both had huge smiles as they laughed.

"Guys chill," He said before turning to Whitney, "You have nothing to worry about. Not even I could turn your sh*tty ass team into a winning one. So piss off."

He could feel the heat rise from his chest to his head. He'd let his anger get the better of him, even if he didn't know where it came from. He picked his plate up and dumped it hastily as he left the cafeteria.

"Oh no, I made poor little Kent cry," Whitney smirked.

Oliver grabbed Lex's arm before he could turn his clenched fist into a speeding punch.

"Whitney, go shove it," Pete snapped before he got up and threw his and Chloe's plate away. Chloe and the brunette sat there in stunned silence as their boyfriends argued over the new guy. It looked like it was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He was already in his math class when Oliver and Lex finally caught up with him. They took their seats next to him.

"You alright?" Lex asked.

"I'm fine," He said, absentminded, doodling in his notebook.

"Don't mind that jerk Whitney. He's just upset that theirs a new guy in town who can easily take his crown away. You've got the power," Lex said.

"I find all of this hilarious. I'm so glad we transferred here. Metropolis was getting boring," Oliver chimed in.

"You just dried up the female population and couldn't get any more dates short of going to a gentleman's club," He shot back.

Lex laughed so hard that a group of girls sitting in front of them turned around. They watched for a little bit before giggling amongst themselves.

"Ouch Clark, that hurt," Oliver shot back, but at least it got Clark to crack a smile.

He leaned back in his chair and tossed his pen down. Through the door Whitney and a girl walked in, holding hands. He watched as they took their seats towards the front of the room a few rows over from where they were sitting. He didn't think Whitney had noticed he was in the class.

"Whose she?" He asked. She was not something he imagined Smallville High would have as a student. She was amazingly beautiful. She was exotic with long brown hair that just flowed around her. She was laughing at something Whitney had said and the sound reached his ears. He took a sharp breath at how amazing the sound was.

"From what I hear that's Lana Lang. Whitney's girlfriend of…two years, I think," Oliver said.

"She's…beautiful," He whispered.

"Oh, looks like Clark may have found himself in a situation," Lex chimed in as he leaned over towards Clark's desk. "If you want some help breaking her and Whitney up, I wouldn't mind devising a plan."

"Don't even start Lex. I was simply making a statement," He said.

The teacher walked in and the class grew quite. "Alright everyone, any luck with this equation on the board?" When no one mentioned anything he moved on to his roster. "I see we have three new students. That's something I haven't seen in the middle of a semester. So, we have Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen, and Clark Kent. You three know the answer to my complex, college level equation? You know the answer and I'll pass you from my class." The teacher said.

"Personally teach, the only numbers I deal with is the phone number of the hottie sitting next to me," Oliver said. The guys in the class laughed. And the hottie Oliver was referring to slipped him a piece of paper.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think differently by the time finals arrive," The teacher said, "How about you Mr. Kent?"

He looked at the equation for a few seconds which gave his brain a moment to process and solve the equation. Numbers was his game and this game he was going to win, "The answer is 72."

The teacher looked back at the board and then back to him, "That's right. How'd you?"

"I'm good with numbers," He answered. Some of the guys snickered between themselves. He noticed that Lana was looking back and for a moment he thought that she had a look of curiosity and shock. He couldn't' decide if that was a good thing or not, so instead of over thinking it he looked back down at his notebook and continued to doodle.

"Speak with me after class, Mr. Kent," The teacher said, still amazed. He moved on and began his lesson.

********

"So what did the teacher want to talk to you about?" Lex asked when he finally came out of the classroom.

They headed down the hall to their next class, "He wants me to tutor the football players so they can play the rest of the session." He answered.

"Whoa, meaning you could single handily ruin the team? That is brilliant," Oliver joked.

"No, I would be working with Lana Lang in helping them pass the class," He chimed in.

"Oh my, this is brilliant! You can make brownie points with her while sabotaging the team. Two birds, one brilliant stone," Lex went on.

"I told the teacher I would think about it. It's only my, well our first day. I don't know if I want any ties to anything," He said.

Oliver clapped him on the shoulder, "It'll be okay man. Things will get to a normal here soon. That's what Lex and I are here for."

He looked over to Oliver and smiled, "Thanks."

"You think you might be up for run into Metropolis this weekend?" Lex asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, were having the goodbye party that's been on hold. Everyone will be there. Lots of girls, beer, the team. Then all the stuff is being moved into the Luthor Mansion just out side of town," Lex said.

"Sounds like fun," He said shaking his head as he reached his next class. "Seriously, shop class?"

"Oh man! That one blows," Oliver said.

"What do you two have?" He asked.

Oliver looked at his schedule, "Home ec.?"

He started laughing, "I get to build cool things with power tools and you get to bake cookies. Whose laughing now!"

"Yeah yeah, we'll see you after class," Lex said.

He and Oliver started to head their own way when Lex called back, "Oh, were driving you home. Meet us at the car."

He nodded before ducking into class. "Hey Clark!" Pete called out. He had an extra seat next to him at his bench and waved him over. He nodded and went to join him.

"So how you liking Smallville? To plain from the city life for ya?" Pete asked.

"I enjoy the quite, when its quite," He answered.

"Oh, not much for the city life?" Pete asked.

"I love Metropolis, it's the closest thing I have to home," He answered.

"Don't worry man, you'll adjust to the country life. We can have fun here although its mostly at Whitney's house and I get the feeling you don't like him," Pete said.

"You sure do like to talk," He shot back.

"It's a small town. It's not everyday we get a football hero like you joining our halls." Pete said.

"I'm no hero," He said.

"Sure man. I've seen what you can do on the field. I've been on the losing end of your team since I started playing. It would be really cool if you would at least consider talking to the coach and seeing if you could get on the team," Pete urged.

"If I promise I'll think about it, then you'll shut up?" He asked.

"Sure thing," Pete answered.

"Fine, I'll think about it," He said. At least Pete kept his promise and was quiet the rest of shop class. But, Pete actually got him to think about playing football. There was just something about the feeling on being on a field and everyone counting on him to make the toss, run the yards, and score the winning point. Pete had said it, "You're a football hero!" He liked the feeling of being a hero. It made him feel like he had a purpose.

But was it really worth dealing with the drama that would follow if he challenged Whitney?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He came in through the kitchen and started for the stairs. "Hey son, how was your day?" Jonathan asked from the kitchen table. He hadn't seen his dad sitting there.

He turned toward the table and leaned against the wall. He had almost been hoping to just disappear so he wouldn't have to talk about his day.

"It was a day," He answered.

"Nothing exciting happen?" Jonathan asked.

He chuckled as he thought about the day. First, Lex and Oliver surprised him and then the bashing from that jerk Whitney, to being offered a spot tutoring with a girl he would have loved to get to know.

"Aside from Lex and Oliver surprising me, nothing other than school crap," He answered.

"Ah, yeah. I got a call from Lionel about it. Apparently he's too busy to move with Lex here because of some business deal. Asked if I would watch him and Oliver. Figured they'd be over here all the time anyway," Jonathan said.

"Just means we don't have to worry about Lionel breathing down our necks," He said.

"True," Jonathan said. He turned to head upstairs, "Clark, has Oliver said anything to you?"

He stopped, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Lionel mentioned he was trying to get custody of Oliver," Jonathan said.

"That's weird. He hasn't said anything about his parents. They travel a lot but they want him to have a normal life so he stays here," He answered.

"Then something must have happened and Oliver doesn't know yet," Jonathan said, sadly.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Is it our place to say anything?" Jonathan asked.

"Oliver is my best friend," He started.

"And you don't keep secrets," Jonathan finished.

The kitchen door opened, "Weren't you suppose to wait for us to drive you home?" Lex asked as he barged in. "Oh hey Mr. Kent,"

"Sorry guys. I was annoyed so I took off," He answered.

"It's cool, just helping you out," Oliver said coming in behind Lex.

"Hey boys. How was school?" Jonathan asked.

"Everyone knows everyone," Oliver said.

"Which is awesome cause were the new mysterious guys that everyone wants to get to know," Lex tossed in.

"Oh to be that young again," Jonathan commented.

"Yeah, cause high school is the greatest thing ever," He mentioned. He turned and headed upstairs. He dumped his backpack off in his room. He took a deep breath and figured he'd go do some chores to get his mind off of his day.

When he came downstairs, Oliver and Lex were filling Jonathan in on their days. His dad was a good sport and listened but he knew that he was waiting for them to head out so he could disappear back into his thoughts.

"I'm going to go do some chores," He said passing by them and heading out the kitchen door and out into the barn. Oliver and Lex followed after him and joked about something that happened at lunch after he'd left.

"Alright Clark, how about we work on that hearing thing? You really stuck out today," Lex said.

He stopped and turned to face him with his arms folded, "It wasn't that bad," He admitted.

"Are you kidding? They all think your mental," Oliver said keeping back a laugh.

"I'm just not use to large crowds anymore, and its too quiet here," He said.

Lex shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. It's too loud or is it too quiet?"

He huffed, "I don't know. I just, I can't focus here."

"Clark, you can. You have to focus and once you get control over it things will be easier," Oliver said.

He huffed and flexed his arms. "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we just have to get you accustomed to picking out sounds in the middle of others. Then you can pick out someone's voice when talking to you during lunch," Lex said.

His arms dropped to his side, "You guys can be annoying but helpful. So I never know to be grateful or whatever. But fine, lets do this training crap."

"No need to act all defeated and pout like a kid," Oliver said before laughing.

Lex joined in and he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Alright, lets make it noisy," He said flipping on the radio that was on the workstation.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Can we stop please?" Clark gripped his temples, the worst headache of his life was pounding away.

"We're so close," Oliver exclaimed.

"Your doing great," Lex added.

He sat down on the steps that lead up to the loft. They had been working for over two hours. Equipment ran and buzzed, the radio blared, Lex's car roared, and through all of that Oliver was whispering. He had picked out what Oliver was saying and then he saw white and his head felt as if it was going to explode. Something he'd never felt before.

Sure, he got tired and it would give him a light headache, but that was human. He might have skin of steel but his insides could still hurt, twist, and pull. He wasn't an alien after all. He found that if he could feel pain inside, then he really was human and through everything going on, it gave him hope.

"I almost had it, but I need a break before my brain turns to mush," He said.

Lex went around turning everything off, "It's alright, Clark. You'll get everything under control. Remember when you started with your strength and speed?"

He chuckled thinking back. He and Lex had just started becoming friends when his speed had kicked in. They were hurrying to get back to Lex's house to play video games and Lex bet him the gaming system if he beat him. It was motivation enough that he took off in a run and next thing he knew everything had stopped moving and he was arriving at Lex's house. He had stood dumbfounded for 10 minutes till Lex got there. Lex had thought it was the coolest thing ever and they became like brothers. Lex had never let anyone or anything, no matter how bizarre, come between that friendship. Whatever crazy thing he could somehow do, Lex had helped him with getting it under control. Lex knew how much it killed him if he hurt anyone.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without friends like you," He admitted.

"Well, you'd be dateless, friendless, totally uncool, and lame," Oliver added with a smirk.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better," He smarted back.

"Hey, I'm an honest friend," Oliver said with a shrug. Lex smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't worry, Clark. Oliver is just full of himself," Lex said.

"So, are you going to do the tutoring thing?" Oliver asked changing the subject to something lighter.

He rolled his eyes, "I really don't care about anything right now but it would be social suicide if I became the 'tutor'."

"Not really. Lana does it and she's co-captain of the cheerleading squad," Lex said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, Lex totally got the dish on her," Oliver chimed in.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yep. She's dated Whitney for two years but apparently she's unhappy with the relationship but she stays with him cause nothing better has come along, yet. She's best friends with Chloe, who dished all. She's the smartest student in the class, well until you showed her up today. No one's figured out that equation for years and then your first day you are Mr. Genius man!" Lex said.

He leaned back on the steps and folded his arms across his chest, "That's a lot of information you got today. When did Chloe tell you all this?" He asked.

"In home ec, where we baked cookies and got a handful of chicks numbers," Oliver answered.

"With the rate your going, your going to have the entire female population heartbroken by prom. What are you going to do this summer?" He joked.

"Summer, I can travel where ever I want and attack that female population. One day I will have dated the world!" Oliver declared.

He shook his head and laughed, "You're going to end up gay cause you'll have no one left to date."

"Hopefully by then, someone will tame his sorry ass," Lex joined.

"Aw, come on guys! What's the point of being a rich hottie, if not to date every pretty thing with two legs?" Oliver asked.

"Ugh, your so shallow," He said.

"You sound like a girl. Careful, Clark, you might end up ruining your reputation anyway," Lex joked.

"Yeah, you guys are the best friends I could ever have," He added sarcastically.

"Don't be so emotional. We're the best of the best and we're going to help you bag that beauty named Lang," Lex said.

"Don't say 'bag'. That's horrible," He said.

"Oh, now your defending her honor. She must have struck a chord when you saw her today. Poor Lois, wait till she realizes your dumping her for someone else," Lex said.

"Are you kidding?" Oliver asked, "Lois needed to hit the curb a long time ago. That sh*t she pulled with cheating on him. Come on, she's not worth the time of day."

"Okay, I agree but I'm not the one sticking with her," Lex agreed.

"I just don't want to deal with the drama," He said.

"None of us know how'll she react. Maybe you can use the 'moving to another town' excuse and ditch her?" Oliver asked.

"Who knows, but I have a feeling she'll show at the party this weekend and we'll just deal with it then," He said.

"Actually going to do it?" Lex asked.

"I can't stand her anymore. She's clingy and acts like she never did anything wrong. And she wants to throw out the 'L' word. I just can't take her anymore. I'll be glad to be single and just not have to worry about other people," He said. "Aside from you guys."

"Awe, we love you too," Oliver said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," He said. And the conversation he had with his dad before Oliver and Lex showed up, popped in his head. Something was up with Oliver's parents and Lionel was trying to adopt him. How was he going to break that to him? And did Lex know? But now that it was on his mind, he couldn't ignore it. He had to say something.

"Oliver, there's something I need to ask you," He started.

"What's that man?" Oliver asked.

"Have you heard from your parents?" He asked.

"Not in awhile but they hardly ever have time to call, you know, busy with work or no signal," Oliver said, his smile slightly dropping.

"Lionel called earlier and talked to my dad about looking out for you two and something came up about it," He said not really sure how to mention it.

"Like what? I get Lionel has taken it upon himself to treat me like his own but I can handle myself," Oliver said.

"You live with me. We've practically become family. Dad thinks your one of his own. Come on, it's been two years, he's allowed to think like that," Lex said.

"Yeah, I know. And Lionel is great, but I have a dad. Lionel is more like a…uncle figure? I don't know how to describe it," Oliver said.

"It's cool. We know you love us," Lex said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. But what does all this have to do with what Lionel said?" Oliver asked, getting back to the point.

"Dad said that Lionel mentioned adopting you," He blurted out, not sure how else to do it. And seeing the look on Oliver's face made him regret bringing up the discussion at all.

"He can't. My parents are coming back," Oliver said, his smile completely gone. "Does Lionel know something I don't?"

"I don't know, but it was something I thought you should know," He said. They had no secrets and if something did happen to his parents and he didn't mention anything about knowing what Lionel was up to, it would have damaged their friendship.

"It's okay Clark. I'll figure out what's going on. My parents are coming back…Maybe, Lionel is taking precautions or something like that. I don't know. But, until I figure it out, we won't let this bring us down," Oliver said.

But they knew, it had triggered something inside Oliver. They knew Oliver had a fear that his parents would forget him and never come back. Start some new life with a new kid and act as if he never happened. It was a crazy fear they knew would never come true but that didn't change the fact that it was real for Oliver.

Lex shot him a look and he knew what Lex was thinking. Something had happened and Oliver just didn't know yet. Things were going to get complicated and soon. All that mattered was how they would handle it as friends. But one thing was for sure. They were in this together. Best friends, and brothers. Nothing would change that.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Clark rolled over and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. The beeping died with the crushing of plastic. He cursed as he looked over to see that he had pounded his alarm clock to pieces. Morning always came to early but it was defiantly the case this morning.

Oliver and Lex had left after midnight. Clark's question about Oliver's parents had killed some spirits but Lex made it his mission to get them laughing again with all the juice that Chloe had spilled. Apparently she was trying to get them to do the newspaper interview and thought that if she answered Lex's questions he'd answer hers. She was in for a rude awakening. It just wasn't going to happen.

He pulled himself out of bed and stretched, a groan escaping from him. It was going to be a long day. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with Whitney, Pete, or Chloe. But at least he had Oliver and Lex there to keep him company, and sane.

He tossed open his closet and starred at his choices. He didn't have much that wasn't upscale and he didn't really want to dress like Lex or Oliver and have attention drawn to him. That plan had been blown yesterday and he figured if Lex and Oliver were going to be around then he wasn't going to avoid attention. Might as well wear what he wanted.

He picked a pair of his designer dark jeans, his favorite pair of dark brown boots, a green t-shirt with a graffiti graphic on the front, and his leather jacket. At least he would be comfortable for the day but he didn't think it would help much.

He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs into the kitchen. His dad wasn't in the house and the cereal was on the kitchen table. He figured dad was outside doing some chores. He grabbed a bowl of lucky charms, filled it with milk and headed out back.

"Dad!"

"In the barn son," Jonathan called.

He headed inside, taking a spoonful of his breakfast. "What ya doing?" Clark asked.

"Just fixing the tractor. You boys do anything to it last night?" Jonathan asked peeking out from underneath the tractor.

"Aside from the 500 bench presses I did?" His attempt at a joke.

"Don't break the equipment by showing off to your friends," Jonathan lectured.

"Sorry dad, it was a joke," Clark said looking down into his bowl. It was no use trying to lighten up his dad. He shouldn't have even made the joke, it was pointless.

"No I'm sorry," Jonathan said. He pulled himself out from under the tractor and wiped off the grease on his hands. "Things have been rough lately and I haven't been the best father in the world. I want to make it up to you. Perhaps, this weekend we can go to a Met U game. I got tickets from work."

"Um, sure. The game Saturday?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jonathan asked.

"Lex and Oliver have a party Friday night at Lex's. It's our goodbye thing their doing," Clark explained.

Jonathan nodded, "Think you'll be to tired to go?"

"Nah, we can go," He answered.

"Alright, sounds good," Jonathan said. He turned back to the tractor and started to pick at a part. Clark downed the rest of his lucky charms and was about to take the bowl inside before running to school.

Jonathan reached into his pockets, and pulled something out. "Oh, by the way. I filled up the bike. You should drive it to school," His dad said, tossing him the keys.

Clark snatched them out of the air with a smile. "You sure dad?" He asked.

"It's not like if you crashed it'll kill you. Just be careful," Jonathan answered.

"Wow, thanks dad," He exclaimed. He hurried back inside and dumped his bowl in the sink next to his dad's and grabbed his backpack. Once outside again he headed for the bike parked next to his dads truck. It was a Harley Davidson Baildon. His dad had bought it last year during a phase he'd gone through. Something about feeling alive again when he was going over a 100 miles an hour with the wind in his hair. He didn't know what happened to snap his dad out of that one but Jonathan had hardly touched the bike since.

He ran his hand over the bike and smiled at the cool metal beneath his hands. Even knowing he couldn't be hurt, he was excited to ride it. Riding this beauty was so much more fun then running. To feel the purr of the engine between his thighs.

"Hey Clark!," Jonathan called, stepping out from the barn.

"Yeah dad?" Clark asked.

"Don't crash," Jonathan said with a smile.

"I'll try not to," He called back. He made sure his backpack was on tightly and tossed one leg over the side. He put the key into the ignition and fired the bike to life. It roared and he smiled as he kicked it off. Gravel spun into the air from the tires and he took off.

The wind pulled through his hair as fields passed him by in a blur. He was at the school within minutes and found a silver Porsche with a tag that read "Lex". He pulled up to the spot beside it and killed the bike.

As he got off he noticed a crowd of girls and a few guys starring his way. He sighed in defeat. Seemed that it was going to be a repeat of yesterday but he'd prepared himself earlier. No need trying to disappear into the halls. Besides, it wasn't like Lex and Oliver were going to let him do that anyway.

He loosened his backpack to where it hung off his shoulders and felt more natural. With a quick fix to his jacket, and running his hand through his hair, he headed up the sidewalk and into the halls of hell. It only took seconds for him to pick out where Oliver and Lex were hanging out. A mass of giggles and gawking were straight down the hall towards their first class.

He weaved his way through the students and found the guys hanging out by his locker. Clark walked up and spun the combination, trying his best to ignore the situation.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" Lex called.

Clark rolled his eyes, "What story are you telling now?"

"None. Just wanted to say that phrase," Lex defended while trying to look innocent.

"Oh don't even, Lex here was telling about how you saved the kitten from the tree," Oliver ratted Lex out with a smirk.

Clark felt like bashing his head into the wall, "Might as well take up that tutoring thing. Couldn't kill me anymore than you two."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"A kitten in a tree?" Whitney asked, not sure whether to puke or make a joke out of it.

"Yeah, I think it's adorable," Sarah said, the witness to the story. "He didn't seem too happy to hear that Lex was telling all."

"I wouldn't want my girl scout deeds mentioned either," Whitney said.

"Don't be such a sour puss," Aaron said, Whitney's right hand man.

"Whose side are you on?" Whitney snapped.

"Sorry, man, I'm just thinking that you're off with this Clark guy," Aaron admitted.

"Watch it or you'll regret it at practice later," Whitney threatened.

Aaron sighed, "Alright, man. Clark is girl scout and you're a bitter old man. Just get your head out of your ass." Aaron didn't bother sticking around as he took off for his first class.

"You know, Aaron has a good point," Sarah said before she took off to her first class as well.

"Damn it," Whitney snapped, slamming his fist into the locker. The second he had heard that Clark Kent the football god was now attending his high school, he knew he was going to have to prove who was king of this school. Now Clark was proving he was a threat. Not even two days and his friends were showing their lack of loyalty. He had to take care of Clark, and quickly.

"So are you going to kill Lex for the kitten story?" Oliver asked during class.

"I haven't decided yet," Clark mumbled.

"Oh man, this is going to be good," Oliver chuckled.

" I won't kill him. He only just committed social suicide for me," He explained.

"Come on, the ladies loved it," Oliver said.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all about the ladies," He mumbled back.

"Sorry, Clark. I'll try and keep Lex in check next time," Oliver promised.

"What about when you start it?" Clark asked.

"Are you really that upset about the kitten story?" Oliver asked.

Clark let out a deep breath, "No. I just…I feel a bit off. Too much time to think, I guess."

Oliver nodded in understanding, "Maybe it would be a good idea to throw yourself in some school activities."

"And who would baby sit you and Lex?" Clark joked.

"Lex is wanting to join the newspaper and I thought I might join the swim team. I hear they have an open position for free style," Oliver answered.

"Wow, not even the second day and you two are jumping right in," He said.

"It's a small town, but worth the move," Oliver explained.

"Thanks. I owe you two," Clark said with a soft smile.

"Hey, you've saved us one too many. I'd say we're even now," Oliver smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Not even close to even," Clark joked back.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent and Mr. Queen, would you two like to share your heart to heart?" The teacher called out drawing attention to them both.

"Nope, just telling how much I love history and the fact that it never changes but we learn it every year," Oliver answered.

"You can see me after class, Mr. Queen," The teacher scowled.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble," Oliver smarted back. Clark fought back his chuckle and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't wait to hear the outcome of this one. Oliver was one for trouble but it made for good story telling.

The bell finally rang and Clark went on to lunch while Oliver stayed behind to get lectured. Lex was already sitting with Chloe and Pete. He took a deep breath and continued focusing on keeping the sounds to a light buzz. He grabbed his lunch and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Clark, how's it going?" Pete asked.

He looked up from his plate and nodded then went back to focusing on his hotdog.

"Don't mind him, looks like he has a headache," Lex covered.

"Oh, well you know you could eat in the Torch office. Just don't get busted by Principal Kwan," Chloe offered.

"Wow, that's cool with you?" Lex asked

"It's cool, just don't get caught," Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe. It's nice of you," Clark said looking up from his lunch.

"Wanna go?" Lex asked.

"Sure, we can grab Oliver and he can tell you what happened," Clark answered.

Lex grabbed his lunch and so did Clark. "Hope you feel better, Clark," Pete said.

Clark looked back at Chloe and Pete, "Um, thanks."

Lex walked with Clark out of the lunch room and they ran into Oliver in the hall.  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Oliver asked.

"Chloe is letting us use the Torch office since Clark has a headache," Lex explained.

"Sorry, man. Maybe we'll get this hearing thing down soon. But that's cool of Chloe," Oliver said.

"Yeah, cool," Clark said.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

Clark shook his head, "I just don't know what to think about those two, or anyone here."

"It's alright, man, we'll figure this out together," Oliver said.

"I'm starving, let's just go eat," Clark said.

"Ugh, you eat like a horse," Lex joked.

"And you don't?" Oliver cracked.

"Ha, you two are worse when it comes to food than I am," Clark shot back.

"Not our fault you can cook," Oliver defended.

"Not my fault you like to eat it, and leave none for me," Clark shot back.

"Yeah…it's really good," Lex jumped in.

"I wouldn't know," Clark joked.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Clark leaned back on the chair in the Torch office.

"How's the headache?" Lex asked.

"It's better," He answered.

"How was it you could walk down the street in Metropolis but you have problems in the lunch room here?" Oliver asked.

"What are you going on about?" Lex asked.

"Think about it, this school, the lunch room is not even close to being as crowded and as loud as the city. So why could he handle that, but not this?" Oliver asked.

Both of them look at him. Oliver had a good question. How was it that Smallville was different? Why couldn't he focus enough to handle something as simple as lunch?

"I don't know," He answered. "I've never understood my abilities or how they work. It's lucky enough that I haven't lost control."

"It's because you have us. We wouldn't let you hurt anyone," Oliver said.

"I know," Clark nodded and took a bite of his lunch.

The quiet was distracting. The time to think and to remember was…it was driving him to a place he didn't want to go. He'd survived this long because he hadn't thought of the pain. He'd been able to push it aside and dive into life.

"You going to be okay?" Lex asked.

"I really don't know. In Metropolis, I was busy with school, you two, football, training, Lois," He went on, "I didn't have time to breathe, let alone think."

"And you have too much time here," Oliver said, picking up on maybe what could be the problem.

"I try to keep myself busy with helping Dad and then here, things are really different. I just don't think I can ever get lost," He explained.

"You don't have to get lost here or anywhere," Lex said.

He leaned back in his seat and tossed his half-eaten sandwich down. "I don't really know what it is that I'm trying to figure out but," He paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"You'll fit in. Everyone is buzzing because we're the new guys. They're wondering what mark we're going to make," Oliver said.

"What mark should we make?" Clark asked.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Lex asked.

"I haven't even thought of that. Dad needs all the help he can get. He's worse off than me and we all know I have problems," He answered the best he could.

"You don't have problems. You just like to keep everything in," Oliver said.

"I'm sorry I don't like to talk about it," He apologized.

"Don't. We can't imagine what it's like to go through what you have. We can't expect you to be perfectly fine after the fact," Lex told him.

"Maybe I need some school activities, get into things that can get my mind off of stuff," He tossed out.

"Like what? That tutoring thing?" Lex asked.

"That and Pete has been bugging me about trying out for the football team. And we all know I'm in if I want to be," Clark answered.

"If it's what you want to do. We've got your back no matter what you decide to do," Oliver said.

"I'm going to do the tutoring thing. Maybe I can piss Whitney off," He admitted.

"And get to know that girlfriend a bit better," Lex said with a smile.

"I'm not going to get into that type of trouble. I think I want to be single for a while and get myself back to normal before I put a dent into the female population," He said.

"It'll happen soon enough. Don't push yourself for normal or you'll come up short," Oliver said.

"Oliver's right. Shocker, I know. But we can't push for something we may come up short on. Let's just do what we want and let the chips fall where they may," Lex said.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you guys," He admitted.

"Don't think like that. You'll never be able to get rid of us," Lex joked.

"I believe you," He joked.

They ate a little bit more before Oliver decided to joke, "So, aren't you a little upset you can't handle the lunch room. I mean, you miss out on face time with Lana."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm joining up for tutoring, remember? I'll get plenty of face time."

"Ooo, looky, looky. Clark is moving on already," Lex joked.

"I'm not moving on. I was making a joke," He defended.

"No need to get all defensive," Oliver laughed.

"I'm not defensive," Clark argued.

"Please, you're totally signing up for tutoring 'cause you think she's hot. We call you on it and you deny it," Lex explained.

He sighed knowing he was caught. He'd admit it. Lana was breathtaking and he was intrigued by her. And from what he saw yesterday, she was intrigued by him. Or she was when he answered that question.

"Okay, so maybe I want to figure out her story," He admitted.

"You can't lie to us. We totally knew it," Oliver practically sang.

"So, I need to figure out how to get this hearing thing down so we won't miss out on any more lunch time," He said with a smile.

"Alright, we can work on it again tonight if you want," Lex offered.

"Sounds good. Dad should be out tonight, he has to work tomorrow in the morning so he's staying in a hotel," Clark explained.

"Your dad is still working for Miles Architects?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

"Well with the farm and the money your grandfather left, I thought your dad might do the farming full time," Oliver answered.

"I thought so too but dad loves his job," He said.

"Your dad has his work to keep his mind off of stuff. Think tutoring is going to be enough for you?" Lex asked.

He looked down at the rest of his lunch. Lex knew him too well. Clark and his dad were the same. They didn't deal with loss. More like they pushed their feelings aside and figured they would eventually be forgotten. Life would push it out of their minds and they would be okay. This situation was no different and they were going to handle it like they always do. Without dealing and just jumping back into life.

That was why he was going to do the tutoring and football.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Hey there, sexy," Pete smiled as he found Chloe typing away at her computer inside the Torch office.

"Hey yourself, handsome," Chloe greeted in return, smiling up from her computer.

Pete walked around and sat on the edge of the desk, taking a look at the article she was working on. 'Metropolis Trio' was the headline at the top.

"Whoa, what are you working on?" Pete asked.

"An article about Lex, Oliver and Clark. They may not want to do an interview but the student body has the right to know who the newbies are," Chloe explained.

"If they wanted everyone to know, they would have done the interview. Let them keep their privacy," Pete said.

"Since when are you about keeping the peace?" Chloe asked.

"Look, Clark is a great guy. He may not be as outgoing as Oliver and Lex but they're a tight group. I just don't think it's a great idea to spill their secrets for them," Pete defended.

"I'm not telling all. I'm just giving football stats, facts, school activities, honors, and things like that. The juicy details I found are too good to print. I'd like to keep the paper, you know," Chloe said.

"I'd still ask if it's okay. Clark is just a really quiet guy, I don't think he'd appreciate you doing something like this," Pete said.

"Imagine that. What I found out about Clark, I don't blame him for hiding his past," Chloe said.

"Like what?" Pete asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I knew his mom died, but Lois never told me all the details. Turns out, Clark was driving the car when the truck crashed into them. Clark walked away without a scratch and well, we know what happened to his mom," Chloe explained.

"Oh man," Pete said.

"Oh that's rich," A voice from outside the door spoke. Pete snapped his head up and rushed to the door to see who was listening to their conversation. The person was long gone by the time he got there.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Pete said, looking back into the office. Chloe looked worried about who had overheard. With a comment like the one they made, it couldn't be good.

********

The final bell rang and Clark pulled himself out of his seat. He met up with Lex and Oliver out in the hallway.

"How was baking cookies?" He asked with a smirk.

"Actually it was chocolate cake today. Want some?" Oliver asked, holding up a plate that he was munching from.

"No, thanks. I may have a stomach of steel but even I may not survive," He joked. He and Lex burst out laughing as they started toward the lockers.

"Yeah, yeah. So did you get that tutoring set up?" Oliver asked.

"I start in a few minutes," He answered.

"Ah, the countdown begins," Lex started, "Ladies and Gents, we are minutes away from,"

Clark smacked him before Lex could finish. "I get it. I'll fill you both in later."

They parted ways and Clark headed down the hall to the classroom where the football team would be meeting in a few minutes. He pushed his way into the room and tossed his backpack onto one of the desk.

"You must be Clark."

He turned and saw Lana standing by the chalkboard. She was smiling towards him with a math book open on the desk in front of her. She was writing a problem out on the board.

"You must be Lana," He said.

"Yeah. So how did you get roped into this painful mess?" She asked.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Painful?"

"Football players are the hardest to teach. Mainly 'cause they want to seem all cool in front of their buddies. Can't get anything done with them," She explained.

He rolled his eyes, "You know you're talking to a football player, who, by the way, is helping you tutor the rest of the cool morons."

"I didn't mean to insult you," She said, looking down into her book.

"I was joking. I have a dislike of football players as well," He said, realizing he probably shouldn't come off as a jerk.

"I got the feeling you might not like Whitney," She said.

He fought back a laugh, "Whitney is a jerk."

"Hey, he's a good guy. I just don't know what's gotten into him," She admitted.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, picking up on something that was obvious.

"It's nothing," She said, shaking her head and turning back to the board.

Now he felt bad. This was not how he expected this to go. He was supposed to be cool and suave, and not like a football jerk.

He walked over and looked over the problem she was writing on the board. "Here, I'll finish this for you." He took some chalk and took over.

"Um, thanks." She said. She set the book down on the table and went over to the desk to finish getting everything together.

"So, Lana, aside from making dumb jocks try and understand algebra, what else do you do?" He asked.

"Have you gone around downtown?" She asked.

"I try not to leave the quiet of the farm," He admitted.

"That's right, your dad now owns the Kent farm. My aunt lives right down the street if you guys ever need anything," She said.

"Your aunt?" He asked.

"Yeah, her name is Nell," She answered.

"Oh, I've actually heard her…of her," He quickly covered. He had heard when she came over to give his dad a pie she baked. "So, what about downtown?"

"I work at the Talon. It's the local coffee shop and everyone likes to hang out there," She said.

"You work? Wow. You're a better person than me. I like to sit around and do nothing," He tried to compliment her.

"Swing by sometime. You might like it," She offered.

He smiled and turned back to the chalkboard and finished up writing the problem out. He heard Lana move around behind him and then an 'oof'. He spun and saw her falling. He didn't think as he acted. He was across the room and catching her within a second.

She looked up as he helped her back to her feet. "How'd you?" She asked.

"I was already heading your way," He tried to explain.

She was still in his arms as he hadn't let her go just yet. He held her in his arms and looked down at her. Her brown eyes stared up at him. It wasn't hard to read the disbelief in her eyes.

"You were writing on the board. I was looking at your back when I tripped," She pushed.

It was then the door opened and Whitney walked in, "What the hell?"

Clark and Lana jumped apart and Clark folded his arms across his chest. Lana ran her hand through her hair and brushed it behind her ears.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Lana asked.

"They're about to head in. I wanted to surprise you. What is he doing here?" Whitney asked.

"I'm your new tutor," Clark smirked.

"Oh hell no. This day just couldn't end fast enough," Whitney cursed.

"I agree," Clark admitted. Lana looked at him and he knew Oliver and Lex were going to smack him for this one.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"So if you raise this to the third power, you have your answer," Lana explained. She was seated next to Whitney and every chance she could, she would look over his shoulder and watch Clark.

He intrigued her. He was incredibly smart but refused to take credit for it. He was athletic but didn't rush to show off his football skills. And he had Whitney afraid. Her boyfriend would never admit it, he never admitted anything. Whitney's thing was that he was less than honest.

But what was Clark's thing?

"Alright, is this it?" Whitney asked.

She looked back down at his paper, "No. Try doing this again."

Whitney sighed in frustration and scribbled away at his paper again.

"Awesome. Looks like you got it," Clark said.

"Really? I never get math," George exclaimed.

"Well, you did it today. Just remember that trick I showed you and you can do this all the time," Clark said with a smile.

"He thinks he's all high and mighty. I'll show him," Whitney muttered.

She smacked him on the shoulder, "Be nice. He's doing a good thing by helping George and me. You two aren't easy to teach."

Whitney rolled his eyes and went back to scribbling.

"You two need any help?" Clark asked.

"Not from you," Whitney shot back.

"Whitney!" She exclaimed.

"What? I don't want him here," Whitney said, tossing his pencil down.

She couldn't believe him. Whitney was being the biggest jerk. "What is wrong with you? Clark hasn't done anything to make you act this way."

"You know what, Whitney, be threatened. I'm done with this game. Whatever problem you have, get over it. 'Cause now you have a bigger problem," Clark practically growled.

Lana blinked and Whitney jumped up from his seat. Clark squared up and she noticed that Whitney's shoulders dropped before he readied himself against Clark.

"You two stop," She said, jumping between them. She didn't want them to fight, but more importantly, she didn't want Whitney to get himself handed to him. He would want her to nurse him back to health and she had no desire for that.

Clark grabbed his book bag and with a final glare, he turned and stormed out of the room.

"That's right! Run, you coward!" Whitney yelled after him.

She stared at him for a second before grabbing her bag, "You know what, I don't care anymore. You're a jerk. Find another tutor."

She stomped out of the room and hoped she could catch up to Clark. When she reached the parking lot, she didn't see any sign of him. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and figured she'd see him tomorrow at school. She'd have time to figure out what to say to him. No one at this school was being welcome, and if it wasn't for his friends coming here with him, he wouldn't have anyone at all. She was determined to be his friend.

Clark stormed into the barn and stomped his way up to his loft. Oliver and Lex were lounging on his couch.

"Oh hey, man," Oliver greeted and tossed him the football that he was playing with.

He caught the ball out of the air.

"How was the tutoring thing?" Lex asked.

He flexed and the football popped.

"Not good then," Oliver said as Clark tossed the deflated ball in the corner.

"I'm to the point of grabbing that jerk by the throat and popping his head off like a…like a…something that's satisfying when you squeeze really hard," He tried to finish his thought but his anger was fizzing.

"You wont have to worry about that. How pissed you are, he's a pile of ash by now," Oliver said.

"Actually, no fireworks," Clark said.

"Wait, you didn't get all?" Lex asked while pointing to his eyes.

"Lana was there," He explained.

When Whitney was yelling, he could feel the anger rising in him. He was ready to rip Whitney apart and then Lana jumped between them. His focus shifted and he was together enough to get out of there and head home. Luckily, he had enough sense to take his bike instead of running. Someone might have noticed that he'd left it.

"Looks like we've found a way to keep your focus," Oliver said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"You didn't want to hurt her so you fought it off," Lex said, picking up on Oliver's train of thought.

"I guess so. But I still think the way to go is by staying away from things that make me angry," He said, plopping himself down in his chair.

"Then you're going to have to move to Antarctica," Lex joked.

He shrugged, "It's a thought."

"Whoa, you can't run from life, Clark. Sure, it sucks, but it's your life and you should live it," Oliver said.

"I know, but I'm not willing to let you two use Lana as a test subject," He replied.

"Not actually use her, but the idea of her," Oliver tried to explain.

"I'm not keeping up," Clark said.

"Just imagine that she's there or something," Oliver said.

"And you were doing so good," Lex chimed in.

"Sorry, it was a thought," Oliver shot back.

"No, it was good. It's something we could try. I'm all for getting my anger under control," Clark said.

"And we will," Lex promised, "Now, how about you tell us all about what happened."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"So what's the plan today?" Lex asked as he picked up Clark.

Clark tossed his duffle bag into the trunk and jumped in the backseat. Oliver claimed the front seat and had his legs propped on the dash.

"I'm trying out for the team today. Whitney be damned," Clark said with a smile.

"Alright, that's the spirit!" Oliver cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"You're actually going to do it?" Lex asked with an amazed smile.

"Smallville won't stop talking about me. So let's give them something to talk about. I'm done trying to blend in. Time to step out and party," Clark vowed.

"Then let's do it," Lex said. He threw his Porsche into drive and peeled out of Clark's drive way, spraying gravel everywhere.

Smallville High came around the corner and Lex squealed into his parking space. The passing crowd stopped and stared as the Metropolis Trio jumped out of the silver Porsche that just speed parked. The sight was jaw dropping.

Lex slammed the driver door shut, his black duster sweeping behind him. Oliver tossed his bag over his shoulder, straightening his pinstriped shirt out. Clark jumped over the side and tossed his duffle over his shoulder, pulling his red t-shirt tighter across his chest.

"You guys sure do know how to make an entrance," Chloe said as they walked up.

"Hey, man," Pete called as he joined them coming from his car.

"We try," Oliver joked.

"Looks like you had a lot of homework," Chloe said, pointing to Clark's bag.

"Ha, homework is overrated. These are my gym clothes," He explained.

"Sweet," Pete said. Clark laughed when he didn't get it but he wasn't going to say anything. The five of them headed into the school. Pete and Chloe split off quickly since their first classes were further off. As the three of them headed to their locker, Clark noticed someone camping out next to his.

"Is that Lana by your locker?" Oliver asked, seeing her, too.

"Yeah, don't know why though," He answered.

"You know, we'll catch you in class. We don't really need our books," Lex said before pulling Oliver off. He chuckled at Lex's attempt to get lost without him knowing what he was trying to do. He shuffled his bag on his shoulder and took a deep breath before heading to his locker.

"Morning," He greeted with a small smile. He was surprised by how nervous he was.

"Hey," She said, smiling back. She stepped aside as he pulled his locker open and stuffed his duffle bag inside. He pulled out the books he needed.

"What brings you to this side of the lockers?" He asked, attempting small talk.

"I was wanting to ask you something," She answered.

He waited for her to ask. He noticed her eyes were fixed on his arms and she wasn't catching his 'go on and ask' look. So he cleared his voice. She blinked and looked up, her cheeks turning red. He fought the chuckle that built up. She was really cute, all flustered like she was.

"Um," She started, "Chloe, Pete and I are doing some manual labor at the Talon. We're fixing up the theatre in the back so we can show old movies. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come and hang out? Promise we won't put you to work."

He smiled as he slammed his locker door shut. He wouldn't mind hanging out with Lana but Chloe and Pete made him hesitate. They weren't really the people he was willing to be friends with right now. Oliver and Lex were all he needed. But he was crushing on Lana, plus the fact that she seemed to give him the resolve to fight off his heat vision.

"Let me see what's going on and I'll get back to you," He said, trying to be polite. His current thoughts had him confused. He didn't need to date but yet he was crushing. When did he realize he had a crush on her?

He turned and headed down the hall to his class, completely oblivious that he left Lana standing next to his locker staring at him. His thoughts consumed him. Sure, Lana was brilliant and exotically beautiful. Then there was the fact that she was Whitney's girlfriend. Then, there could be that fact that Whitney put her up to this. Lana didn't seem like the type to go with something like that, but then she was dating him. Or Chloe could have put her up to it to get some facts for a story or something. He just couldn't figure it out.

******  
"You are absolutely insane!" Oliver exclaimed while slapping his arm. "She digs you, man, and here you are, running away with conspiracy theories."

"Oliver's right. You should go and get some face time with her," Lex chimed in

"Thanks, guys," Clark said, rolling his eyes.

They were camped out in the Torch office, eating lunch. Clark had just got done telling them about Lana's offer to hang out and how he'd reacted.

"I just don't know. I don't want to date right now," He tried to explain, his shoulders slumped.

"This isn't dating. She's wanting to be your friend. That's called phase one," Oliver said.

"Phase two follows. I just don't want to put myself in any position that'll lead to it," He said.

"The only reason you're freaking out about even becoming friends is because you want to date her. Not the fact that she may or may not like you like that," Lex added with his insight.

Clark scratched his forehead and sighed. Lex was right. There was no point in not being friends with Lana. Other than the fact that he did want to ask her out. "You suck," He finally said.

"What?" Lex asked.

"You know me too well. It's just not allowed," He joked.

Oliver laughed, "Just be glad we do or else you'd be in a nut house by now."

"Oh thanks," He joked, throwing his hands up, "I'm nutty now!"

The three of them cracked up laughing.

"Wow," Oliver said.

"What?" Lex asked, not picking up on Oliver's train of thought.

Clark looked between the both of them, confused.

"I don't know. Seems like things are getting back to normal. Maybe moving here was a good thing," Oliver explained.

"Way to remind us," Clark added.

"Sorry. I'm just glad to see you laughing and joking around again. I hate to sound all girly and chick flick-like, but I've missed this," Oliver said.

Clark slapped Oliver on the back, "I agree. Things haven't been the best lately. But I think this move was good for us. Too many bad memories in Metropolis that we needed to leave behind."

"Like Lois?" Lex joked but they all knew that was one of them.

"Any word if she's going to be there this weekend?" He asked, already knowing the answer but hoping.

"As soon as she found out you were on the guest list, it was a done deal," Lex answered.

"Great," He moaned.

"Well, at least that ordeal will be done with soon and you'll be free to date Lana when you're ready," Oliver tried bringing in a light side to the dread.

"That makes me feel better about it," He said, rolling his eyes. "I don't even want to think about dealing with her and her drama. Or the hell Chloe will give me about it. This ordeal isn't going to stay in Metropolis."

"Then let's hope for the best," Lex said.

"Yeah, sure," Clark agreed with thick sarcasm.

"Okay, on to something less depressing," Oliver said, diverting the drastically falling happy mood conversation, "When are you talking to the football coach?"

"Here in a few," He answered.

"I'll go with you. Apparently, with it being a small town, the coach coaches everything. Even the swim team," Oliver said.

"You're really doing that?" Lex asked.

"Why not? I was good in the private team at your father's country club," Oliver asked.

"I think it'd be cool," Clark said.

"Great, you two taking over the sports. What am I to do?" Lex asked.

"That's a good point…hmm…" Clark thought out loud.

"You make a really good chocolate cake," Oliver suggested. Clark couldn't help but laugh. Lex baking was the funniest thing ever but he couldn't deny that he was actually good at it.

"Actually, I saw that the town has some run down buildings that are for sale," Lex said.

"You do love your tool belt," Oliver agreed.

"What would you do with them?" Clark asked.

"Well, one of them would be perfect for a garage. I could fix up some old cars and trucks and then sell them. Plus, all this would add jobs for the community," Lex brainstormed.

"Okay, but that's one building. You said there were a few," Oliver pointed out.

"You were right about my cakes. I could open a bakery as well," Lex said.

"Couldn't you have played a sport or something?" Clark asked.

"Nope, that's you and Oliver. I'm a business man," Lex said.

"At least you know what you want to do with your life," He said.

"Don't worry about it, Clark," Oliver said, "We'll figure out what we want to do. But for now, let's focus on girls and sports."

Lex laughed and Clark shook his head. Oliver only thought about two things. And both of those things involved balls.

Clark noticed the time, "Sh*t, we need to go and talk to coach or we'll be late for class."

"Screw class," Oliver said with a wave of his hand.

Clark jumped up from his seat and tossed his garbage away. As he walked by Oliver, he grabbed him by the collar and lifted him out of the seat, "Let's go."

"Good luck, guys," Lex called,

"Yeah, yeah. It's no sweat," Oliver said as Clark dragged him out of the room. Lex laughed and decided that while he waited for class to start he'd surf the web. He jumped over on the computer and as he moved the mouse over to click on the internet button he noticed a file labeled 'Kent'. Curious, he double-clicked the file and read through the document that was inside.

********

"Excuse us," Clark said, knocking on the coach's door.

"Come in,"

Clark and Oliver walked in. A man with short spiky hair was sitting behind his desk. The name plate read, "Coach Teague"

"What can I do for you boys?" Coach Teague asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about joining some teams," Oliver answered.

"Well, the seasons are midway. Tryouts are in the spring if you're still interested then," Teague said.

"I'm wanting to try out for the swim team, those should be soon, right?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah. You look like football, sorry," Teague said.

"Nah, that's Clark's specialty," Oliver said.

"Clark, as in Clark Kent?" Teague asked.

"Yeah," Clark answered.

"Well, hell's bells. Why didn't you say so? I've been wondering if you'd show interest in joining the team," Teague exclaimed.

"I wasn't sure if I would want to but it's in my blood. I don't really know what to do with myself without it," Clark explained.

"This is awesome. I've seen you in action, Kent. You've got NFL written all over you," Teague said with a huge smile.

"I don't know about that," Clark admitted.

"You'll figure it out. But, if you want to play, I'm sure I can find a loophole to let you in on the team this late in the season," Teague said.

"Sounds good to me," Clark agreed.

"Alright. And as for the swim team, tryouts are in a month. You can train with the team till then so you'll be ready," Teague said.

"Thanks, coach," Oliver said.

"Okay, boys, I'll get in touch with you, Clark," Teague said, "And I'll see you at the pool."

The bell rang for class. "Don't be late," Teague said.

They nodded and headed for class. Both of their hopes up about joining the teams. Seems like Smallville was turning into a blessing in disguise.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"WHAT!?!" Whitney shouted, jumping up from his seat in the locker room.

"You heard me. I've been on the phone all day, working around the system to get Kent on the team. They've allowed and that's a blessing for us. Kent is a star quarterback and with our losing streak, we can use him," Coach Teague explained again.

"I'm the quarterback! You can't kick my spot," Whitney yelled again, while slamming his fist into a locker.

"Kent is going to practice with us next week and we'll leave it to a vote with the team on who they want to start. I understand you've worked hard to get where you are. But your team makes decisions together. It's their chance to go to state, as much as it is yours. During summer tryouts, the lead position is open between you two," Teague went on.

"I can't believe you. Leaving it up to a vote. I've led this team for two years now. No one is going to vote for Kent," Whitney shouted again.

"Actually, I'd vote for him," Pete chimed in.

"Me, too," Aaron added.

"My point. Give Kent a chance, and the team can vote after the week," Teague said.

Whitney had nothing left to say. He slammed his fist into the locker again and stormed out of the locker room.

"Everyone, hit the showers. And keep an eye on Fordman," Teague said. The team headed their separate ways. Pete made a beeline out to the lockers to change. He was hoping to find Clark and give him the heads up.

*******

"I hate to bother you, but Coach Teague needs to see Clark Kent in his office," A student interrupted the class.

Clark looked over to Oliver who was smirking and nodding his head towards the door. Clark got up from his desk and headed out the hall. He didn't know the student so he didn't say anything as he walked past and headed down the hall.

Teague was in his office and Clark knocked on the door. "Come in," Teague called.

He walked in, "You wanted to see me?"

"Kent, I've got some news for you," Teague said with a smile.

"What's the news?" Clark asked, not sure if it was good or bad.

"I've been on the phone since you came to talk to me. I was able to work out you being on the team. Practice with us next week and the team is going to vote on you starting in the game the week after," Teague informed him with a huge smile.

"That's great," Clark started, his thoughts turned to Whitney. The blonde jerk was going to be a problem.

"Don't worry about Whitney. He's already had his hissy fit but he won't be a problem. You've already got two votes," Teague said, picking up on Clark's train of thought.

"Two?" Clark asked. He already knew of one but apparently he wasn't hated by everyone.

"Yeah. Ross and Harrison. They're good guys and the team respects them. I'm sure you'll be playing at a game real soon," Teague went on, his excitement getting the better of him.

"Thanks, coach," Clark said with a smile.

"Be ready to hit the field Monday after your last class. Don't be late," Teague ordered while smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"I won't be a second late," He promised.

The last bell rang and Clark blinked. The day was over and surprisingly it'd been a decent one. Teague waved him on and he was off. Since he was in such a good mood, he decided he was going to help the girls at the Talon. It was a good chance for some face time and Whitney be damned.

He headed towards his locker and passed a few of the football players, "Hey, Kent!"

He turned towards one of them, "Yeah?"

"Can't wait to see you play," One of them said.

"Thanks, man," Clark replied.

"The name's Will," He introduced himself.

Clark nodded, "I'll see you around, Will."

He continued on to his locker. As he got near, he didn't see Oliver or Lex anywhere. They were probably caught up with Chloe in their Home Ec. class.

"KENT!"

He recognized that roar. The three-headed hydra named Whitney was barking. He turned and smirked at the blonde's raging demeanor.

"I've got a bone to settle with you," Whitney snarled.

"I don't want to hear your sissy complaints," He shot back.

"What gave you the notion that you could barge into my school and join my football team and flirt with my girlfriend?" Whitney demanded.

"Wow, you are crazy. You know they have medicine for that or does this small town not consider the mentally challenged?" Clark smarted back.

Whitney balled his fist as Clark turned towards his locker to get out his duffle bag. He noticed Oliver and Lex out of the corner of his eye as they approached the crowd-drawing scene.

"No, this town doesn't accept mom killers like you," Whitney yelled.

Clark froze, his fist gripping his locker door. The metal squealed as it molded beneath his fingers. Everyone froze as Clark turned towards Whitney. The anger was beyond controlling and his eyes were blistering. He stepped forward and Whitney took one step back.

"That's right. I said it. Clark Kent is a killer. He killed his own mother," Whitney continued to shout.

"Fordman, that's enough!" Pete called out as he run up on the scene. Lana and Chloe were right behind him.

Clark was beyond his senses. All he saw and heard was Whitney.

"Kent here was driving the car when they got creamed. He walked away without a scratch and dear old mommy was road kill," Whitney continued.

And that was that. Clark charged and picked Whitney up by the collar and slammed him into the lockers. A crunch filled the hall but Clark didn't notice anything. He flexed, and slammed Whitney into the lockers again, this time the metal gave behind him.

Two pair of arms were pulling at him and it drew him back enough to realize what he was doing. He dropped Whitney on the floor and stepped back. He was breathing heavily, his fist clenched so he wouldn't grab the weasel beneath him and crush his skull.

He allowed the arms to pull him down the hallway and out of the school. The cool air outside helped him gain his senses back. Oliver and Lex lead him towards the car but he stopped and they couldn't pull him forward anymore.

"Clark?" Oliver asked.

His anger was still boiling and he couldn't bring it back down. He stepped back and looked away from Oliver and Lex. He didn't want to hurt them and as much as he wanted to turn around and kill Whitney for being the ass that he was, he couldn't. So he ran, as far away from Smallville as he could.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

He had kept running till he hit the ocean. He found a place to camp out near the beach, away from the city so no one would get hurt. As he stood staring at the water, he tried to calm himself back down.

_"Kent here was driving the car when they got creamed. He walked away without a scratch and dear old mommy was road kill!"_

"ARRRHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and his anger burst outward from his eyes. Part of the ocean bubbled as steam rose. He fell to his knees and continued to scream. He punched the ground and sand went flying into the air as his fist punched through the earth.

_The sound of screeching brakes reached his ears. He moved, but as his arms reached out, the rig slammed into the side of the car. Everything slowed down. The pulling of metal, the breaking of glass and his mother's lips moving. 'I lov...'_

His arms fell to his side. His anger finally fizzed out. He had spent every day trying to convince himself that he wasn't at fault. That he couldn't have moved faster.

_His ears rang, he could hear everything, the clock ticking as seconds passed, the only clock in a house a mile down. The faint heartbeat of the driver of the big rig. The racing breaths of the witnesses, the pounding of feet on concrete as people rushed to their sides. But the lack of sound coming from his mother made his own heart stop. 'Oh god'._

His shook his head to clear his thoughts. But it didn't do him any good. The sound of crunching glass and bending metal still rang in his ears. A buzzing came from his pocket and he realized that someone was trying to call him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had near a dozen missed calls with equal voice mail.

He tossed his phone down, not wanting to deal with anyone. Smallville was miles away, everyone was miles away and that's how he needed it to be.

********

She had gone to see Whitney in the hospital with Chloe and Pete. She had been so shell-shocked by Whitney's comment in the hallway that she didn't know what to do. She wanted to slap him but then Clark had lifted him up and slammed him into the lockers. And then the ambulance was coming because Whitney couldn't move. She had even wanted to run after Clark but Lex and Oliver were pulling him away and she saw his eyes. The glow of hate in his eyes. It scared her into not moving.

Now she was standing outside Whitney's room and she couldn't figure out what she was going to do. She did know that she couldn't make excuses to stay with him anymore.

"What are you waiting for?" Chloe asked as she approached her in the hallway.

"I don't know what to say to him," She answered, looking through the window. Whitney was lying in bed, staring at one of his monitors.

"What do you want to do?" Chloe asked, folding her arms across her chest. She looked inside the window.

"I can't justify being with him anymore. The things he said," Lana explained.

"But what about Clark? He practically broke Whitney's spine. I know he's a big guy but how is he that strong to destroy those lockers and toss Whitney around like a rag doll?" Chloe asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"I don't condone violence but Whitney shouldn't have said what he did," Lana said. With that, her mind was made up. She stormed into his room. Whitney looked up, startled by her outrageous entrance.

"Hey, babe," He said with a smile.

"I'm not your babe. I can't believe you. When did you turn into such a...complete asshole?" She was shocked that she actually cursed but she was angry and she wasn't going to soften this up.

"Are you kidding me?" Whitney asked shocked, "I'm not going to let a mother killer walk around in my school like he owns the place."

"Clark hasn't done that. He's actually been very patient with you and your comments towards him and his friends. You've been a horrible person to him and you got what you deserve," Lana went on.

"Deserve? I don't deserve to be in a hospital bed. I'm bruised from my head to my toes and now I won't be able to play for two weeks. Kent's going to jail as soon as they find his hiding punk ass!" Whitney shouted.

Lana couldn't stop herself. 'Slap!'

"I'm done with you. Find someone else to call your girlfriend," Lana turned on her heels and stormed out of his hospital room.

**********

"Clark, son. I heard about what happened at school. Oliver and Lex told me before the police came looking for you. I'm in Metropolis working. Sneak into Lex's tonight and I'll pick you up in the morning. We'll work this out. Be safe," Jonathan's voice rang out in his ear as Clark listened to the voice mail.

There were a few from Oliver and Lex. The police were looking for him since Whitney was placing charges against him for assault. As soon as he got back to Smallville, he'd have to deal with that. His plans so far; he wasn't going back.

Smallville held nothing but bad memories. His dad could stay and take care of the farm. That was Jonathan's tribute to his late grandfather. But Smallville was nothing to him anymore. All it held were memories of his mother. Memories of how he'd failed her. He couldn't go back. Letting his anger get the best of him to where he'd hurt someone. That was another failure to his mother.

All his emotions did were get him in trouble and cause everyone around him pain. He couldn't do that anymore. He couldn't allow his emotions to rule his life and ruin the lives around him. But how could he fix that? He was full of so much anger and hurt that he didn't know where to begin.

So he sat there. Staring at the ocean till the sun fell over the horizon. No one came near where he was camping out. And so the night passed and morning came. He hadn't moved an inch and his thoughts were hollow. The day continued to pass, and slowly, he grew aware that the world was moving on and he knew that his friends and his dad were worried about him.

But finally, as night fell again, he knew. He knew what he needed to do to make everything alright. If his emotions were the problem, then removing the problem was the solution. He stood from his spot on the beach and blinked once with determination. He cut off his emotions and slowly felt the numbness take over. When he didn't feel anything at all, he turned and ran back to Metropolis.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Whitney's laid up in his hospital bed. The pain was dull and the doctors were releasing him soon. He was excited because it meant he'd be around to witness Clark Kent being arrested for assault. Clark had disappeared Thursday afternoon and now it was Friday around lunch and no one had seen Kent. Which meant Kent hadn't been caught yet and he was very much looking forward to witnessing the greatest moment of his life.

His hospital door opened and he looked up hoping to see his doctor. Instead, a tall man with cropped blonde hair and a tailor-made suit walked in.

"Who are you?" Whitney asked.

"I'm a friend," He said closing the door behind him. "I've come to make a business offer."

"A business arrangement requires those doing business to know each other's names," Whiney smarted off.

"A wise man. Gives me hope that this will go well. You're Whitney Fordman. Star quarterback of the Smallville Crows, Prom King two years running, your father owns Fordman Sporting Goods, and you seem to have a problem with a certain new kid that put you in this room," The blonde said.

Whitney looked to his nurse call button. This stranger knew a lot about him. Perhaps this blonde worked for the Luthors. He'd wondered if the rich and powerful would send out a hit man to get him to drop the charges.

"Let me guess. You're a Luthor lackey, sent to keep me quiet?" Whitney asked, slowly itching his hand towards the call button.

"Not quite," The blonde said with a smirk. He took a few steps towards Whitney's bed, sliding his hands in his pockets in an attempt to appear less of a threat. "I'm the new owner of a multi-billion dollar company and I'm here to strike up an opportunity I'm hoping you won't pass up."

"Like what?" Whitney asked.

"I'm interested in the Clark Kent that put you here. From what I understand, he lifted you by his bare hands and slammed you into a wall of lockers. Lockers that in fact have to be replaced because the metal was so badly warped that it couldn't be fixed," He said.

"Yeah. Kent must be on steroids. The cops will prove that when they arrest his sorry ass," Whitney said once again feeling anxious about witnessing that defining moment.

"I'm hoping to remove the cops from this equation. You see, Kent is beyond capable of doing normal things. Any normal man would have needed a sledge hammer to do that much damage to metal lockers. Yet Kent was able to do it by sheer force of his body," He explained.

"So Kent's a freak of nature. Doesn't change the fact I want him to pay for this," Whitney shot back.

"And I understand that. Perhaps I can offer something more rewarding than what the police will punish Clark with," He offered.

"Oh really?" Whitney asked, intrigued.

"I want to dissect Kent and find out what has made him so special. A personal lab rat for my team of specialists to have their fun with. Of course, I couldn't do that if Kent was in jail," He smiled and it sent a shiver down Whitney's spine. Whitney had no doubt that this man was cruel and wicked. Giving Kent over to him almost seemed like a death sentence but if Kent had known what was good for him, he wouldn't have stayed at Smallville High.

"So what's in this for me?" Whitney asked. The crazy man was asking him to remove the charges from Kent so he could turn him into a play thing but that left him without the satisfaction of seeing Kent suffer.

"It will get Kent out of your life and I suppose I could throw in a new car or something. Anything strike your fancy?" The blonde asked, knowing he was about to get what he wanted.

********

Clark made it back to Smallville by lunch and went first to Oliver and Lex's mansion. No one was home so he figured his dad had sent them off to school. No point in avoiding the inevitable. He was going to have to go back to school anyway so why care about it now.

He walked into the building through a side door and quickly figured out which class he was suppose to be in. He headed down the hall and walked right into his math class. The students and the teacher looked at him with shock as he headed straight for his seat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent. But shouldn't you be talking with the police?" The teacher asked. Word had quickly spread that Whitney was placing charges and that Clark had disappeared yesterday afternoon.

"Last I checked, you're a teacher. So teach," Clark shot off. He didn't care about the looks he was getting or the confusion and shock on his teacher's face.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, leaning over.

"I'm fine," He answered.

"No, really. Who pissed in your cheeros? We've been trying to find you and you're dad is worried sick. What happened?" Lex asked, leaning over to join in the questioning.

"I said, I'm fine," His voice was stern and controlled, and both Oliver and Lex leaned back a bit.

The classroom doors opened again and two police officers walked in. Someone must have seen him in the hallway and reported it.

"Mr. Kent, you need to come with us," One of the officers said. He didn't bother looking at their name tags as it wouldn't matter. They weren't taking him without him willing and he just didn't care. Whitney was an asshole and got what he deserved. He didn't regret his actions nor did he feel that he needed to be punished for them. He just didn't care.

He stood from his seat, "Looks like we're at an impasse. I'm not going anywhere I don't want to."

One officer stepped forward, "We're not asking. You're coming with us."

Oliver and Lex both stood up as they noticed Clark square away his posture.

"You can try," He challenged.

The officers looked at each other and then moved. One grabbed his arm and attempted to twist it behind his back but Clark didn't move at all. The other pulled out his handcuffs and moved towards Clark's wrist. Clark moved faster than the officer and pulled his arm out of the way.

"Clark," Lex said, placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, "Go with them and we'll figure something out to fix this."

Clark looked over his shoulder at Lex. Lex knew by the look on his face that Clark just wasn't going to go. Something was wrong with his best friend and Lex was going to figure it out but first he needed to make sure that Clark didn't get himself in any more trouble. Even a Luthor had his limits.

Clark felt eyes on the back of his head and turned to their owner. Lana was watching the scene with worry and concern. He wished he knew her better to know what her eyes were trying to tell him. It was a shame he couldn't read minds. But the look she was giving him was enough for him to hold his arms out and allow the officers to place the handcuffs on him.

The door to the classroom opened again and Whitney limped inside. "You can let him go."

Everyone turned and looked at him, including Clark.

"I'm dropping the charges against Kent," Whiney said.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Clark was pissed to say the least. But he was keeping that emotion to himself. Oliver and Lex kept looking back through the rearview mirror as they drove to Metropolis. Tonight was their party and in the morning, Jonathan was going to pick him up to go to the game.

He'd called his dad to tell him he was okay and that Whitney dropped the charges. Jonathan was upset that he had just run off without letting him know he was okay or what happened but then he was relieved that Whitney did what he did.

Clark didn't know why Whitney dropped the charges. He would have sworn that the jerk would have wanted nothing more than for him to rot in jail so he could get back to his throne. Instead, Whitney had waltzed in and appeared to be the hero for letting Clark off the hook. But Clark just didn't believe it was going to be that easy. Whitney had something planned to get him back. He just didn't know what and that was pissing him off.

He kept noticing Lex and Oliver watching him in the rearview mirror and it was getting on his nerves.

"It's a good thing you two don't have heat vision, or I'd be the crispy one," Clark smarted off.

"Sorry," Oliver said.

The silence filled the speeding Porsche and they continued on their way to Metropolis. They would be at Lex's within a few minutes. He knew that Lex and Oliver were going to corner him and try and figure out what was wrong. But nothing was really wrong. He had come up with his solution. They were just going to have to get used to it.

Lex pulled into the underground parking garage and speeds into his old parking spot. Considering it still had the Luthor reserved sign, Clark figured Lionel was still keeping the Metropolis Penthouse for Lex if he wanted to move back. He knew it would happen eventually. No one could go from the city to Smallville and want to stay if they had another option.

They got out of the Porsche and headed to the elevator. Once the door closed and Lex punched in the code for their floor, they turned on him.

"Spill," Lex demanded.

Clark folded his arms over his chest, "I'm fine."

"That's hard to believe. You disappeared and then came back with this 'I don't give a f**k' attitude. We know you're going through a lot but you've never acted this way. What's wrong?" Oliver said.

"Nothing's wrong. I got your messages about Whitney pressing charges so I came back to deal with him and his bullsh*t," Clark mouthed off.

"You weren't going with the police but then something changed your mind," Lex pointed out.

"It's nothing. Whitney deserved what I did to him. He's just spinning this to his favor," Clark said.

"So Whitney had this all planned then?" Oliver asked.

"Would you put it past him?" Clark shot back.

"No," Lex answered.

"Whitney isn't going to take the high road on this one. We'll figure out what's going on and fix all this," Oliver promised.

"I really don't care. If Whitney wants to play god of a high school, fine. But he isn't me and he'll never be better. If he wants war, he's got it," Clark stated. But the truth was, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Whitney was proving to actually have a brain.

"CLARK!"

He immediately squirmed on the inside. Lex and Oliver both winced and hurried out of the elevator and out of the way. Lois rushed into the tiny box and nearly tackled Clark. His arms were still crossed over his chest and he bunched up in an attempt to break out of Lois's bear hug.

"I've been so worried about you. You just up and left and I haven't been able to get in touch with you. For some reason, your phone hasn't been working because you haven't gotten any of my calls or texts," Lois said, going on and on.

"Yeah," Clark mumbled. She finally let him go and he hurried out of the confined area.

"Aw, my poor baby. You're not okay, are you? I can help that," She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the pent house. She immediately got him a drink from the open bar and handed it to him.

"Lois, have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Just a little," She answered. It explained why she was extra annoying. He never did like her drunk. "Now so are you," She went on pointing to his drink.

He sighed, "What the hell." It wasn't going to help him. For some reason, what normally gave others alcohol poisoning, barely started a buzz for him. He wasn't completely invincible, just enough for him to be more than human. The meteor shower really messed him up. But in some ways, it had blessed him and turned him into something amazing. He just wished he knew what he was.

He downed his drink and not even before it left his lips, Lois was pushing another one into his hands. "I'm so glad you're here, baby." She purred.

"Lois, you and I need to talk," He said, pushing to get this over with.

"Oh, sounds good to me," She said. She pulled him by his free hand to one of the back rooms that they normally use. When they got to the room, she shut the door behind him. He set his drink down and by the time he turned around to her, half her shirt was unbuttoned and she was grabbing at the hem of his shirt.

"Slow down, Lois. This isn't what I meant," Clark started pushing her hands away.

"You're stressed out and tense. I felt it when I hugged you. You've been going through so much and I can help you feel better. Let me do my job," Lois said, pouting.

"I don't need to have sex with you. Ever," He said.

"Oh no, you don't. You need this and I won't let you take the high road out," She said and forced her hand up underneath his shirt. He could have stopped her. But he was afraid of hurting her with his strength. As soon as her nails scratched down his abs he felt something stir. It still surprised him that even though bullets could bounce off his skin, he could still feel something as soft as this, or the way her nails tried to rip at his skin. She knew his turn ons and she was using them to her advantage now.

Her nails scraped over his skin as she moved them down to his belt buckle. When she got his belt undone and his zipper down, he'd had enough. He growled and picked her up, tossed her onto the bed and attacked her with his hands and mouth.

When all was said and done, he laid beside her for the rest of the night, staring at the ceiling. She'd fallen asleep against his chest but he'd moved her off as quick as he could. He couldn't believe himself. He'd given and allowed himself a moment of weakness and need, and worst off, he'd allowed it with Lois. But of all things, Lois was good for something, and that was making him forget, if only for a few hours.

*******

After a few hours of beating himself up, it was late enough that he could sneak out and head back to the bar, leaving Lois asleep and giving him some peace and quiet. He slipped back into his clothes and brushed his hair out with his fingers the best he could.

The party was still swinging but he could hear that a few of the other rooms were being used for the same purpose Lois had in mind. He found Oliver on the couch with some blonde that he didn't recognize and Lex was over by the bar, nursing a beer.

He walked up and pulled out a beer for himself and sat next to Lex.

"So I take it the break up went well," Lex said, sending him a look.

"Or something," He replied.

"What happened?" Lex asked, taking another sip.

"She got under my skin and I just went with it," He answered.

"She's good for something," Lex smarted.

"True, but I can't stay with her just because the sex is good and she's always putting out," Clark agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Lex asked.

"I'm tired of everything, Lex. From people being jealous of me to cheating on me and then acting like nothing's wrong. Everything is just f**k ed up and I'm done with it," He snapped.

"Clark, it'll be okay. Oliver and I are going to help you out with all of this and life will get normal again," Lex promised.

"You know, if I wasn't invincible, I would have already ended it all," He muttered.

"What?" Lex asked, shocked. Lex slammed his drink down, "Don't you dare talk like that. We all know you've had it rough. Your life has sucked balls worse than anyone but that doesn't mean you can talk like that!"

Clark was almost guilty he'd even voiced that thought. "You're right, Lex. I've found a solution to all of this."

"And what's that?" Lex asked.

"Emotions are the problem. By being sad or angry or whatever, you ruin your life and it's a door for others to use to help you along. I'm shutting off and calling it quits. If I don't feel anything, then nothing can bother me," He answered.

"Cutting yourself off from your heart isn't going to make anything else better. Emotion is what gives life color. By not feeling, you're not living. It'd be better if you did kill yourself. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself," Lex said.

"I appreciate you being my best friend and watching out for me. But this is my life and I'll live it my way. And to me, this is the best option," He swore. And mentally, it was done. Lex knew it because in that second, Clark's eyes didn't sparkle with life anymore. They were a void pool and it sent a shiver down Lex's spine. But Lex was determined to fix this whole mess. He stood quickly and disappeared into his office. He went about sending out emails and making phone calls. And no one was happy because it was 3 in the morning.

**********

Most of the party guests had left by early morning and only those who stayed were just now coming out of the back bedrooms. Lois was one of them.

"There you are, handsome," She purred, running her hands up his chest. He was still sitting at the bar. He had been debating about taking a shower or if he could just wait till he and his dad got home from the game.

"You know, I can barely walk this morning. I think I'm going to bruise from that rough ride last night," She smirked and went to suck his earlobe.

"Piss off, Lois," He snapped.

She jerked back and he saw the shock on her face, "How dare you talk to me like that."

"How dare you even give a f**k. I'm done, Lois. I can't justify staying with you anymore," He snapped. He'd figured that by being harsh, she'd get the picture.

"You asshole," She snarled. She reached back and slapped him. He didn't even bother to attempt to move his head. Her hand bounced off his cheek and she cursed like a sailor, pulling her hand into her chest, "Bastard!" She yelled. She turned and attempted to run back to the room, but she more than limped her way which only added to the stares she was getting.

It wasn't long before Jonathan was calling his cell and letting him know that he was downstairs waiting for him. He hurried out and jumped into the truck with his dad.

"You smell like alcohol," Jonathan said as soon as Clark shut the truck door.

"You know I can't get drunk," He replied.

"Doesn't mean I'm okay with you drinking in the first place," Jonathan said.

"Sorry," He apologized, but whether his dad noticed his heart was in it or not, he didn't know. But nothing else was said during the drive towards the park.

His dad found a parking spot and they headed to their seats. Which were actually pretty good. They were just off the forty yard line on the Met U side. The game started off and they watched in quiet for most of the first quarter.

"I heard that they're still going to let you practice with the team and have them vote," Jonathan said, starting up the conversation.

"I wanted to play again, so I went and talked to Coach Teague. He pulled some strings," He commented.

"I'm proud of you. I think football is a good idea," Jonathan said.

"You going to come to a game?" Clark asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jonathan answered.

"Cool. How's work been?" He asked, at least attempting to have a real conversation with his dad.

"Actually, very successful. Apparently, the Luthors have been sending us a lot of clients lately. But we've had a big offer to design the newest building for Humane Industries. It's a great opportunity," Jonathan answered.

"Any chance we'll be out of Smallville soon?" Clark asked.

"I don't plan on moving. The farm means too much to just hire people who won't care for it the way I can," Jonathan said.

"I hate it there," He mumbled.

"I know. I don't like what happened between you and Whitney. But you've always had a good head on your shoulders and I trust you and I know you wouldn't use your abilities to initially hurt anyone. For safety reasons, we'll just say I grounded you, okay?" Jonathan said.

"Thanks, dad," He said.

"Feel better?" His dad asked.

"A little. I'd feel even better if Met U picked up the game a little," He joked, actually surprising himself that he could. Maybe he could control his emotions and protect himself outside of his comfort zone. But for now, his zone was very limited.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The game was over and Met U had come out on top by only a few points. Clark walked with his father towards the truck.

"Oh wait, I want to get a t-shirt," Jonathan said.

"What? You don't wear t-shirts?" Clark asked, shocked.

"Something to remember today by. Besides, you've got a jersey and this way we can play teams," Jonathan said, smiling.

"Yeah, if you want," Clark agreed. He couldn't help to smile as well. He and his father were actually having a good time together. The first in a long time and it was promising for their relationship. He felt like he was getting his dad back.

He stopped and looked back at his dad as he made his way up to a curbside vendor. He folded his arm over his chest and shook his head as his thoughts were actual good ones. Maybe life wasn't giving up on him. He just needed to give it a chance.

The roaring engine didn't reach his ears till it was only a few feet away. By the time he realized what was going on, the car had jumped the curve. He slipped into super speed and dashed towards his father. The car kept inching forward and fear sank into his heart and he pushed himself faster but the car was getting closer and closer.

Before he reached his dad, his arms out-reached, a blur knocked his dad out of the way. He stopped at his dad's side and kneeled next to him.

"DAD!"

"I'm alright, son. What happened?" Jonathan asked as he picked himself up from the ground.

"I don't know," He answered.

"Well, at least you pulled me out of the way," Jonathan said, brushing off his shirt.

"But I didn't," He said.

"What?" his dad asked.

"Someone beat me to you," He said.

"Who?" Jonathan asked, looking around.

"I don't know. But he was faster than me," He was grateful. He was sure that he wouldn't have made it in time. But the sudden concern of the mysterious savior entered his mind. Who was faster than him? And where did he go?

"Alright. We'll worry about this at home. Let's get out of here in case someone asks questions," Jonathan said.

*************

Clark sat in his loft and stared at the sunset. The afternoon kept playing over and over in his mind. That car was going to hit his father. Almost as if it was determined to. But someone, who is faster than him, had pulled his dad out of the way. But that person disappeared before he could get a good look at him. For all his life, he didn't know of anyone like him. In that sense, he was alone.

He'd heard of meteor-infected, what he was classified as, but none of them had anything like he did. Some could manipulate the elements or emotions. Others had mutations on their bodies, but none had speed or any of his abilities.

His dad didn't have any answers either. But how could he? All of the thoughts running through his head were giving him a headache.

"Clark?" Oliver's voice rang out through the barn.

"Up here," He called down. Oliver bounded up the stairs, "What's got you over here?" He asked, wondering why Lex wasn't with him. Normally, the three of them couldn't be separated but since his issues, it was normally back to the way it was before he came around.

"Lex has lost it," Oliver said.

He looked up, "What?"

"He hasn't left his office. Weird people keep coming over and he doesn't insist on his family dinners or what not," Oliver explained.

"That is a bit weird. Lex is all about the group time," He said.

"I just don't know what's going on but he's been acting this way since last night," Oliver continued.

"So what's got his panties in a bunch?" He asked.

"I don't know, but for some reason I think it's about you. I mean, I don't have anything going on that would have him obsessed," Oliver said.

"Oh thanks. So not only is my life ruined, I'm spreading the joy," He said, standing. "I don't want to hear about it, Oliver, if you're just going to blame me for all your problems. I'm having enough trouble with my own."

"Whoa, I didn't mean it like that. I just was wondering if you knew what it was about," Oliver threw his hands up in defense.

"Sure you were. I'm done, Oliver. I'm tired of knowing that I'm just a burden to you and Lex. Thanks for being big brothers but I'm done. Take your friendship and blame, and leave," He said, his fist clenched. His eyes were burning but he was doing his best to keep it at bay.

"It's not like that, Clark. I swear," Oliver said, stepping forward.

"I'm not asking kindly again," He warned. He felt his pupils dilate and Oliver must have witnessed it because he stepped back.

"If you want to do this to yourself, then fine. Lex and I have stuck through your issues and your sh*tty attitude but if you want to be alone, then you've got it," Oliver snapped.

Oliver turned and left. Suddenly, his anger deflated. He picked up his football and tossed it in the air. He heard Oliver's door slam shut and the engine turn on. "You've got to stop thinking like this, Clark, or you'll be destined to live alone and life can be worth so much more than that." Oliver said.

Clark sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe Oliver was right but then again, he was sure he was destined to be alone anyway. For some reason, fate was cheated by his dad's mysterious savior. Now, it was only a matter of time.

He tossed his football into the corner and headed back into the house. The kitchen light was on but the rest of the house was dark and quiet. "Dad?" He called. There was no answer. He rubbed his face and sat down at the counter. He was in a funk. He could agree with that. He was being a party pooper. He could agree with that as well. But he could also agree that he had every right to be that way.

He looked down and noticed a piece of paper with his name on it.

"Clark,

Called in for a meeting in the morning. Decided to stay at the office for the night. Be back tomorrow night. Left 20 for pizza. Be good.

Jonathan"

He sighed and headed up to his room and stripped to his boxers. He tossed himself onto his bed and finally felt how tired he was. He closed his eyes and felt a breeze come through his room.

"Clark Kent."

He jumped up from his bed. A teenager was leaning against his door frame. "Who are you?"

"My lab name is Impulse and yours is Boy Scout. Well, used to be," He said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh my bad, I forget that you're the fortunate one. A family on a happy little farm with a Luthor as a best friend. Maybe Boy Scout was a good pick for you," He shot off again.

Clark stood from his bed, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I came for a thank you. You owe me one for this afternoon. And for this," He said tossing a folder onto his desk. "Tell your Luthor friend, he asked the right questions and it got to the right people. Now you're in trouble. He's going to find you and sooner than you can hide." He warned.

"I don't understand what you're going on about," He said.

"You will soon enough. I did my part, now I'm out," Impulse said. With a salute, he was gone.

He looked over at the folder marked classified. He flipped it open and saw a recent photo of him and a file of him. Fear sank into his stomach as he read through the details. Someone had been monitoring him. Dates and records of some of the things he'd done. Speed, lifting and the weights, dodges from football games. He focused to see if he could hear anyone nearby but the nearest heartbeat that was human was miles away.

"Sh*t."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A tall man with cropped blonde hair and a tailor-made suit walked in.

"Mr. Thompson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Jonathan said, holding his hand out to shake his client's hand.

"No, Mr. Kent, it's my pleasure to meet you," Thompson said, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, "Lionel Luthor speaks highly of you. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"As am I. Speaking of business, we should get right to it," Jonathan said, directing his attention to his blueprints and model. He started to go through the design plans and a walkthrough of his ideas.

"All of this is wonderful, Mr. Kent, but I have a few changes to make and I understand that it's last minute but I'm willing to pay for the overtime," Thompson said.

"What kind of changes, sir?" Jonathan asked, grabbing a notepad and pen.

"I have a few more plans for this company. I'll be working with Luthorcorp in the research development of human resources, and with medical research. We'll need to add a few research labs and such," Thompson said.

"Really, I didn't know that Humanite Industries is specializing in medical research," Jonathan said, impressed.

"Oh yes. It was a recent partnership with Luthorcorp that is pushing this. We believe that combined resources can give the medical field a push that it needs," Thompson said, moving towards the model building and running a hand over the roof.

"I believe that we can make the proper adjustments to the blueprints," Jonathan said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Lionel was right about you," Thompson said.

"Thank you, sir," Jonathan said.

"You know. Humanite Industries is all about family. We do family barbecues and we have scholarships for employees' outstanding kids. As I understand it, your son was the starting quarterback for Metropolis High before you moved to Smallville," Thompson said.

"Yes, sir, he works hard and I'm very proud of him," Jonathan praised.

"I'd like to meet him. Perhaps I can treat you two to dinner," Thompson offered.

"That's a great offer but Clark's busy with Smallville High School's football practice and trying to adjust to the new environment and the farm," Jonathan said.

"Oh nonsense, I insist. Clark's an all-star, I'm sure he's got all of that under control. Dinner won't hurt anyone," Thompson insisted.

"I can't deny an offer like that. When should we schedule dinner?" Jonathan asked, looking over his planner.

"I'll still be in town tomorrow evening for a benefit that Luthorcorp is throwing. Perhaps dinner before hand. I'm sure Clark will be going with Lex anyway, I hear the Met U cheerleading squad will be in attendance for fundraising," Thompson said.

"Then I suppose dinner works for everyone," Jonathan said, writing it in his schedule.

"Good. I'll send my limo around 5. Also, I expect those changes by next Monday," Thompson said.

"Yes, sir," Jonathan said.

Thompson turned and left his office, his blackberry buzzing as he left. Jonathan sighed and slumped down into his chair. "What a piece of work," He muttered as he picked up his phone and dialed home.

"Hello?" Clark answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Clark, it's me. I've got some bad news. I'm not going to be home tonight and even better, you need to be free tomorrow night to have dinner with my boss," Jonathan said.

"Sure, dad, but we have a bigger problem," Clark said.

Jonathan heard the fear in Clark's voice and concern filled the pit of his stomach, "What is it, son?"

"Someone knows about me, and even better, the person who let me know is the one that saved you," Clark said.

"Wait, knows about you? As in what you can do?" Jonathan asked.

"Speed and strength," Clark said.

"Alright, son, we'll figure this out. How about you ask Lex for a favor and stay in his pent house for the next few days while we figure this out. Are you okay?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm fine. Just be careful. If they know about me they may target you," Clark said.

"Watch out for Lex and Oliver as well. Anyone that even appears to be close to you can be a target," Jonathan warned.

"I know, which is why I should stay here. I'll bring them with me to Metropolis and we'll get this figured out," Clark said, almost as if he was calming himself down.

"Don't worry, son. Do you need me to come home right now?" Jonathan asked.

"No. Your work is really important now. You're safe in your office. I'll come to you as soon as I get things here settled. If you need me, holler and I'll be there," Clark said.

"Okay, son, be safe. I love you," Jonathan said.

There was a pause, "Love you, too, dad."

Clark hung up and Jonathan did the same. He set his pen down and had a momentary freak out. This was the one thing he and Martha always feared. Someone would find out about Clark and turn him into a lab rat. And then Clark would find out that he is adopted and that he and Martha found him during the meteor shower.

He and Martha were moving back to Smallville, the truck full of boxes. Clark had been in the road, bloodied and crying. A baby, walking like it was nothing and then the meteor crashed within feet of him. Sending the truck flying into a ditch. Something he and Martha were lucky to walk away from. But even more surprising was that the baby walked away without a scratch. All of the blood on him had been before the meteor. They couldn't explain what they saw. But that child needed their help. They lied, and told authorities that Martha had been pregnant and the baby was overdue and that they were expecting any day. The wreck jolted her into labor and Clark had been born. With her being overdue, it was a cover for as to why Clark was such a developed baby. But since no one found out for months after, not many questions were asked. Another lie to cover when asked why they didn't take Clark to the hospital was that they had a doctor make house calls. Once all the dust settled, people stopped asking questions.

Now it seemed that the questions were going to start again. Or whoever lost Clark was close to finding him again and was just waiting to take him away. Clark was his son, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Even if it killed him.


	21. Chapter 20

-1Chapter Twenty

Clark was pacing. He hadn't slept at all. Impulse had barged into his house and he'd been non the wiser. Then Lex was poking around but what about? Him? But why, since Lex knew everything about him that he himself knew. So many thoughts were running rampage through his mind and he couldn't calm down. But he needed to. Today was a day he needed to be the perfect son. He had to impress his dad's boss at dinner tonight. Sure, his dad had asked but how could he say no. His father's job was important and his dad needed him. But first he needed to fix things with Oliver and figure out what Lex was up too.

His phones alarm went off. He'd yet to replace the alarm clock he'd busted a few days ago. He grabbed some clothes without bothering to see what he was putting on. He almost put his left boot on his right foot. He'd rather of run to school to release some pent up frustration. But with it being a small town that wasn't known for walking to school, he was stuck having to get to school like everyone else. He grabbed his backpack and headed out to his bike. Both tires were flat. He cursed and went to investigate. They were slashed. He looked around and listened intently but picked up nothing.

He didn't want to jump to conclusions but he had a feeling it was his late night visitor. He didn't have another way of getting to school short of running. His dad had the truck and he didn't think Oliver would have come to get him after his fit the previous night. He checked the surrounding miles but didn't pick up on anything out of the normal. He cursed again and slipped into super speed and rushed to school.

Neither of Oliver or Lex's vehicles were in the parking lot. He felt uneasy about standing in the parking lot with hardly anyone here. He figured he could hide out in the Torch office until he heard them arrive. No one was inside the school, save for a few of the nerds and the teachers. The office was locked but he easily fixed that.

He slipped inside and sat down at the desk. He ran his hands through hair and sighed. Things were getting more complicated. First everything with Lois, then Lex was acting crazy, now strange visits, and everything with Whitney. He hadn't been sitting for more than ten minutes before he heard the distinct rumble of one of Lex's favorite sport cars.

He waited a bit more before sneaking back out of the office and running right to Lex at his locker. "Well, I didn't think you would be willing to associate yourself with us since your burst with Oliver last night," Lex said looking over at him.

"I regret saying what I did and I'll apologize when I see him but right now we have a bigger problem," He said.

"What is it?" Lex asked, immediate concern written across his face.

"I had a visitor last night. Went by Impulse and said you had asked the right questions and it got to the right people. Something about how I was the lucky one to get away or something like that. Then Oliver tells me you've been possed about something," He answered.

"Your not going to like it," Lex admitted.

"I'm not liking much in life right now," He replied.

"I found a some information about you. It didn't add up. And then all of that with Whitney. Did you know, he showed up to school in a new Hummer, thing is, Whitney's father can barely afford the rent and it's not much," Lex said.

"So who bought the car?" Clark asked.

"I'm working on it. But I can also add a search on this Impulse fellow," Lex answered.

"Thanks," He replied.

"How about some recon tonight on Whitney?" Lex asked.

"How so?" He asked.

"The benefit tonight. Met U cheer squad is going to be there for fundraising, which I'm all about but so is Lana and Chloe. And Whitney is going to do some ground work to get Lana back. Or so I hear," Lex said.

"Or overhear as your baking cookies?" He teased. He couldn't help it. It was too good of a chance.

"Hey, your on thin ice. I wouldn't make insults like that," Oliver said joining them at the lockers.

"Oliver," Clark started to apologize but Oliver tossed his hand into the air.

"Don't. We've all got a lot going against us these days. Were bound to snap on each other," Oliver said grabbing some of his books.

"Doesn't change the fact that I really am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped and let my anger get the better of me," Clark apologized.

"It's alright, Clark. We're still tight as ever," Oliver said while cocking a grin his way.

"Tell Oliver what happened," Lex chimed in once their business was over.

"I had a late night visitor and it's all because of Lex," Clark started.

************

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" He pushed on the rim of his glasses and slid them back up the bridge of his nose. He walked in from the doorway of the bosses office.

"Ah, Doctor Williams. I hope you have good news for me," He ran a hand over his cropped hair.

"I have some Mr. Thompson. Or well, theories that will need to be tested," Dr. Williams said.

"I see. What are the percentages of success?" Tex asked.

"Between 70 and 90 percent, sir," Dr. Williams nervously asked.

"I'm a scientist myself, Dr. Williams. No need to sweat fear when I ask a simple question," Tex smiled and turned from his office window. "I like the odds of that. Tell me what you need and we'll get started."

"Can you prepare by tonight?" Dr. Williams asked.

"It won't be a problem. I have deep pockets, as you know. How much of a risk will a public setting be?" Tex asked.

"Witnesses can be dealt with and the situations can appear as accidents with the proper measures taken," Dr. Williams answered.

"Good. He'll be at the benefit tonight. Be ready," Tex ordered before shooing him away with a wave of his hand.

He turned back to his window, his smile consuming his face. Tonight was going to be the night that he would get some answers and best know how to capture the subject. Soon, everything would be in his grasp and he would have his experiment back where it belonged. In his lab. Ironically, it would be the lab designed the subjects own father.


	22. Chapter 20 pt 2

-1Chapter Twenty part 2

The school day had passed and football practice was about to begin. He'd agreed to meet Oliver and Lex at the benefit later that night. As much as he was worried about dinner with his dad's boss, first he had to get through his very first practice with the Smallville football team. Meaning, having to pretend to take a hit from a handful of Whitney's lackeys.

Whitney was out for the rest of the season and he was practicing to be voted against their second string quarterback. As he changed, none of the players in the locker room really gave him a hard time. Pete had nearly jumped up and down with joy that the day was finally here. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Pete's over eagerness to have him play. After all, their team didn't suck that bad…right?

Coach Teague called the group forward and dished out their goals for today's practice. Run sprints up the field till their feet bled, run through some plays with Kent, then the rest of their exercise, along with the weeks set of hours for the weight room that had to be logged. If that hadn't been the case, he could have faked it but it wouldn't be that simple.

Practice went on with out a hitch. He ran the plays flawlessly and took his hits from Whitney's lackeys. It seemed like they were really throwing their weight into it and he was just jumping back up and not breaking a sweat. He could see the anger coming from Whitney and he was secretly loving every minute. Practice ended and he was short on time to get home and get dressed for dinner.

He didn't bother hitting the showers in hopes that he could get away quicker. "Kent, can I have a word?" Coach Teague asked as he caught him in the hall. It ended up being a blessing since Whitney and his goons walked by a second later and Whitney didn't look happy that the coach was with him.

Clark smiled and turned toward Teague, "Yes sir?"

"I wanted to tell you I was very impressed with practice today. If you keep this up, you'll be starting next Friday," Coach said with a huge smile.

"Thanks coach. I'll keep up the good work," Clark promised. Teague clapped him on the shoulder and nodded his head that he could go. As soon as no one was looking he was home within seconds.

As soon as he was in the house he paused long enough to scan for anything that seemed out of sorts. Everything appeared to be fine so he stripped, jumped in the shower and quickly got himself ready for the evening.

He dressed up for the night feeling pressured to impress. He picked out his favorite suit. His Calvin Klein graphite pinstripe suit along with one of his deep tonal stripe dress shirts and a slim black tie. He dressed within seconds and grabbing his phone from his desk. He dialed his dad's number quickly.

On the third ring his dad answered, "Kent speaking."

"Hey dad. I'm on my way," Clark said adjusting his tie.

"Alright. Our ride should be here soon. I'll see you when you get here," Jonathan said.

"Okay. Bye," Clark hung up and was off for Metropolis. The fields sped by quickly and soon he was speeding by skyscrapers and avoiding heavy traffic as he darted through the city. He stopped in the alley beside his dad's building and walked the rest of the way. He was barely through the front doors before he was bumping into his dad.

Jonathan was dressed for success himself wearing a Calvin Klein suit himself but of a darker shade and with a blue shirt. "Looks like we both had the same idea," Jonathan said, noticing the suits himself.

"Got look like we were made for success right?" Clark asked.

"If that's a Luthor quote than I suggest you don't mention it with me around," Jonathan said while searching the street.

"Are you still against them?" Clark asked, not really surprised.

"Just Lionel. I still haven't figured out the business with Oliver's parents but until I do, I'm not going to trust that man," Jonathan said before nodding to a limo, "Our rides here."

Clark followed him out to the limo and climbed in after him. "Oliver hasn't mentioned anything himself. I'm beginning to think that something's happened to them. It's been longer than usual when they get in touch with Oliver."

"And Oliver hasn't let on to anything?" Jonathan asked with concern.

"Not at all. But that's how he freaks out," Clark answered.

"Anything info from Lex about it?" Jonathan asked.

"Lex has been busy with other issues," He answered.

"What's going on?" His dad asked.

"Well, there's the Whitney situation. Lex thinks someone bought him off. He showed up to school with a new car and theirs no way his family could have afforded it. Maybe a buy off for him to drop the charges," Clark answered, leaning back in the limo seat and looking out the window at the passing buildings.

"Someone's after you, son. We're going to figure this out and bring it to an end. I won't let anything happen to you," Jonathan promised.

He looked over at his dad and seeing his father sitting their with concern and love, he felt completely safe. But the truth was, whoever was after him was going to find a way to get him. They knew of at least two of his abilities, meaning their methods would be beyond that his father could protect him from.

The limo came to a stop shortly after they had even got in. Clark got out first and waited for his dad to join him on the sidewalk. Once they closed the limo door, it was off down the street. "Was that our ride home?" Clark asked.

"Actually, your going to that benefit and I'm heading back to the office. The boss has me working on some revisions that are due and I have to get them done. I won't be home for awhile but you'll be safe with Lex and Oliver. Whoever's doing this won't try to do anything with two of the richest sons in the United States. So stick close to them," Jonathan said.

"You're leaving me in the hands of a Luthor?" Clark asked shocked, "I thought that went against everything you stand for."

"In this situation, I trust them more than your pursuer so consider this a one time thing," Jonathan said with one of his looks.

"Alright, I'll stay at the mansion till your done with work," Clark promised. But it was actually a good idea. Then he could help Lex and maybe Oliver.

Jonathan took a deep breath as he noticed someone just inside the restaurant doors. "Alright Clark, I know I don't have to say."

"Then don't. You've got nothing to worry about. Let's impress the boss," Clark said fixing his tie one more time. Jonathan looked over and smiled. They walked inside and Jonathan immediately went to shake the hand of a man in a tailored suit with cropped blonde hair.

"Ah, Mr. Kent and this striking young man must be your son," The blonde said extending his hand towards him.

Clark shook it and nodded, "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Call me Tex. Nothing formal about dinner tonight," Tex said. "Shall we get seated?"

A waiter was immediately at their side and showing them to a table near the back where it was more quiet and private. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

"Clark, I've heard so much about you. I'm very impressed," Tex said.

He paused, a bit surprised, "Um, thank you sir. I didn't know I had a fan."

"I'm sure you have plenty. Especially with the Luthor's. They just don't seem to stop talking about the Kents." Tex expressed while folding his napkin across his lap.

"The Luthor's are good friends and good people. You just have to get used to their…extreme…lifestyle," Clark admitted.

"Yes. Lionel is always do outrageous things when it comes to business but it always seems to work out for the better benefit that we think," Tex agreed. "In fact, Lionel suggested your father as an architect for my new building and I believe it couldn't have been a better investment."

"Thank you sir. I work very hard and I'm pleased with how successful business has been," Jonathan said as their drinks arrive.

"Did you not think it would happen?" Tex asked.

"My wife always had faith that it would and I was determined to get their. We've just had a lot of bumps in the road," Jonathan confessed.

"Ah, yes. I heard about your late wife. A tragic way to go. I'm sorry," Tex said. Clark looked down into his glass wishing the conversation would turn away from the current topic. "How about we talk of something else. I've heard that Clark here is an outstanding football player."

Clark looked up, "Yes sir. I try very hard."

"And it pays off. I'm sure you've been approached by many scouts," Tex said.

"I'm only a junior. I wouldn't have been looked at till next year," Clark said.

"Oh. We'll surely they've noticed. After all, star quarterback is very impressive since you've been doing it for so long," Tex said. "But I did notice the past tense."

"We moved and I transferred to Smallville High. With it being late in the season theirs a chance I'll be passed over next year for some of the more veteran players," Clark clarified.

"Ah, perhaps I could help with that. My company gives out scholarships. I'm sure your more than eligible. If you don't get a scholarship for football then I'll cover it," Tex promised.

"That's a generous offer," Jonathan said in shock.

"I'm a generous man when it comes to those who deserve it," Tex said with a smile.

"Excuse, are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, interrupting their conversation. They ordered and Tex turned back to him.

"So, what do you plan on doing after High school?" Tex asked.

"I'm not sure. I keep flipping back and forth," Clark answered.

"What do you currently think you'd do?" Tex asked.

"I love writing, all kinds of things. I might become a journalist," He answered, thinking of his mom and how he'd gotten the interest from her.

"Impressive. A football jock with a brain. I'm impressed Jonathan. You have quite a son," Tex said with amazement.

"Thank you sir. I'm very proud of him," Jonathan said.

Their dinner arrived shortly after that and Jonathan and Tex focused on business. He stayed out of the conversation since his thoughts were preoccupied on the benefit and what was going on with Lex and Oliver and his secret admirer so to speak. He just had to make it through the night.


	23. Chapter 21

-1Chapter Twenty One

"Oh my god! Just look at that chunk of hunk meat that just walked in," One of the Met U cheerleaders said, her attention fully focused on the entrance.

It grabbed Lana's attention. She looked behind her and tried to peer over the heads of the other cheerleaders. All she managed to see was a blonde male, and his bald friend. "It's just Lex Luthor and I'm guessing Oliver Queen is with them," She said, but she didn't see the one sexy male that she hoped to see with them. It was really the only reason she had come to this.

"Don't act as if you know them," The cheerleader said.

"Yeah, those two rich boys are high class and only the Metropolis female pool allows them a dip," Another cheerleader said.

Chloe broke her way through the crowd and up to Lana's side. "What did I miss?" Chloe asked.

Lana rolled her eyes toward the cheerleaders and then pointed to the door, "They're just saying were not high enough on the social ladder to reach a blimp on the Luthor and Queen radar."

"Are you kidding? We eat lunch with them everyday. Unless Clark has a killer headache," Chloe said with irritation.

"No need to tell me the obvious," Lana replied.

"Oh, this could be fun," Chloe said before flagging down Lex and Oliver.

The two boys smiled and waved towards her and Chloe and the cheerleaders that had belittled them huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Chloe asked, "We're like this," She said twisting her fingers together. The cheerleaders puffed and shot them dirty looks but Chloe just smiled and drug Lana towards Lex and Oliver.

"Hey ladies," Lex greeted as they got closer.

"Hey you guys. We didn't know you were coming tonight," Chloe said.

"Yeah, we sort of have to. The only down side to being a spoiled rich boy," Lex joked back.

"Hey Lana," Oliver said when he realized the Lex and Chloe were going to go on their gossip rant.

"It's good to see you Oliver," Lana smiled.

"Seen Clark anywhere?" He asked.

"Nope. He hasn't really talked to me since the day he helped me tutor," She answered.

"Right. He really can't stand Whitney," He gave as an excuse.

"I don't blame him," She replied.

"So I've heard about the break up. Any truth?" He asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yep. I saw my chance and left him for good," She answered. Anyone could have noticed the relief in her voice.

"I'm glad to hear it," He said with a smile.

They all continued to chat until another buzz filled the room. The four of them turned to the doorway.

"Naturally he'd make a bigger entrance then us," Lex commented.

He took her breath away. His hair was slicked back and looked like he'd just walked out of the shower. And that suit hugged his frame perfectly. She'd no doubt it was custom tailored for him. He was, as Chloe would put it, 'walking sex'.

Lex reached over and pushed her bottom jaw back up. It wasn't till then that she realized she was nearly drooling with her mouth hanging open.

"You should go say hey. I know he'd like to talk to you," Oliver suggested.

"Oh, I don't think I could," She replied, her cheeks red from Lex's teasing grin.

"You never know till you try," Oliver said.

She looked up to his tall frame and took a deep breath. Oliver smiled reassuringly before gesturing her towards the direction Clark had snuck off to.

"Fine! I'm going," She said taking another deep breath and steadying herself before walking towards Clark. Her step she got closer, the more her stomach buzzed with butterflies. She was nervous. She didn't know why. They had talked before and sure, he made her insides go crazy with one look but it hadn't unnerved her like this before. But then again, she wasn't single at the time.

She finally walked up to his back. He was pouring himself a glass of punch and didn't notice her standing behind him. She quickly encouraged herself before attempting to speak.

"Clark, hey," She said.

************

The limo pulled up to the front and Clark was more than glad to get out and bid Mr. Thompson a good night. His dad told him again that he'd be at the office and if he needed him, he was a phone call away. Clark promised he'd stay at Lex's where it'd be safer. The limo pulled out and left him to build up the courage to walk inside and deal with the crazy crowd that was probably already half drunk.

He wasn't surprised by the up rage his entrance made. It shortened his time standing in the doorway. He tried looking for Lex and Oliver but figured he'd run into them sooner or later. First he was going to grab and drink and then disappear into the shadows where no one would bother him.

No sooner had he started to pour himself a glass of punch, someone called out behind him. "Clark, hey."

He turned around and froze. Lana Lang was smiling at him. "Oh, um. Hey," He managed to get out. He knew she was going to be here, but he didn't think that she would just walk up to him and say something. It's not like he'd been the nicest person in the world to her since, well, since he'd met her.

"I didn't think you were going to show," She said, trying to make light conversation.

"Like I would miss the Met U cheerleaders," He joked. And then mentally kicked himself for the rude and jerkiest comment. "I meant, that, it's a good cause and I wouldn't miss showing my support."

"Nice try," She smiled.

"So why are you here?" He asked hoping he could make up for his stupid comment.

"Chloe and I are thinking of cheering at College. We're here purely for research," She said with a slight nod.

"Oh. Not to see us rich boys all dressed up?" He teased.

"That's just a added bonus," She shot back with a grin.

He took a sip of his punch as a silence fell over them. The music that was playing in the back, changed to a more softer and slower tune. His manners told him to ask Lana for a dance but then his nervousness halted the question from leaving his lips. He noticed Lana look down at her feet and he finally rushed the words out before he could think it through.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked up and smiled, her cheeks turning red, "I'd love too."

He smiled back and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. His palms began to sweat just slightly as he moved to pull her close so he could wrap his arm around her waist. He noticed how small she felt against his frame, but also how she just seemed to fit. Her arm snaked around his neck and her other hand rested against his bicep. He began to sway to the music.

"I believe that's the first I've seen you smile," She commented.

He realized that his goofy grin was plastered all over his face. It dropped and he avoided her eyes. Not even two steps into the dance and he was messing it up.

"I didn't mean…it's nice to see you smile," She said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that I was such a downer to everyone," He replied, not really sure what else to say. The only woman other than his mother to compliment him had been Lois and none of those were about his smile.

"It's okay. We understand. You have every right to be sad," She said, her face falling from how happy it looked.

"I don't need anyone to understand. I'm not a charity case," He said pulling back, his feelings hurt. He had thought that Lana had wanted to dance with him because she liked him but he was wrong. She pitied him.

"I didn't mean it like that," She tried but he was already heading away from her, off the dance floor. He found himself a corner to hide in while he looked for Lex and Oliver.

**********

"Damn! Kent has every girl here drooling. Even your girl Whitney,"

His friends comment snapped him out of his train of thought. He looked toward the door and saw that Kent had just walked in and was drawing the attention of everyone. And then he noticed Lana. She was blushing and talking to Kent's friend.

"Oh hell no! I don't think so," Whitney said starting to head towards Lana. He was going to woo her that second to get her mind off of Kent and back onto him.

"Slow down. You'll scare her off if you attack now. Wait for it," His friend advised.

His arms folded over his chest and he scowled while he watched as Lana walked over to Kent and they started talking. "I don't like this," He growled.

"Well you screwed yourself over," His friend shot back.

Whitney reached out and smacked him. His friend huffed and walked off while calling him a jerk. He waited patiently though. And finally he saw his moment. Someone had said something while they were dancing and Kent stormed off. Lana looked like she was about to burst into tears so he swooped in. He didn't bother asking for permission when he reached her. He just pulled her into his arms and started to dance. She tried to pull away but he didn't let her.

"Lana, we should talk," He said. No sooner had the words left his mouth did a crash and bang come from the back of the building.

***********

Clark ran a hand through his gelled hair and looked back out unto the dance floor. He shouldn't have snapped and he felt bad. He was about to go and find Lana and apologize but he noticed that she was now dancing with Whitney. Her back was to him so he couldn't read her face but Whitney had the biggest smirk on his face.

He moved to intercept when something cracked behind him. He turned to see electricity burst from the socket on the wall and arch out towards him. The current passed through him but he didn't feel anything. Directly in front of him the wall exploded inward and rubble smashed into him but he waved the dust from the air and stepped back, between two speakers that were blaring music.

The speakers burst and a high pitch wail split his ears from the blown speakers. He covered his ears and stumbled back. He reached out and grabbed the wall. His hands sliding across some flyers that were hanging up. A sharp pain stirred in his hand. He hissed and looked down. A small cut rested across his finger. He starred in shock.

He was bleeding.


	24. Chapter 22

-1Chapter Twenty Two

"Sir, I have the information from the benefit," Dr. Williams said walking into Tex's office.

"And?" Tex asked, not at all patient about the possible good news he could be hearing.

"The boy did appear to get hurt but I can't determine what the source of it was," Dr. Williams said. His hands were shaking causing the folder in his hand to shake.

"But he was hurt. Meaning were a step closer to where we were earlier," Tex said standing from his desk. He couldn't help but smile. They were getting closer to his ultimate goal. "How long until you can find out all the facts?"

"I'm not sure. It could take hours to days even. I didn't consider many of the factors that occurred during the event," Dr. Williams admitted.

"Factors that you didn't consider," Tex said, slightly annoyed. "What kind of scientist are you?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Never mind that. Go and get your facts and report to me first thing. We're slowly coming to a deadline. And I'd hate to lose one of my finest brains."

"Yes sir," Dr. Williams let out a breath of relief and quickly made his leave. He hurried his way to his lab and went to sit at his computer. His office was fully equip with the highest of technology. From his desktop he had three monitors running with footage of the night's benefit. He felt sorry for the kid, which he had tried to blow up.

He played the tapes over again and continued it in various forms of playback speed. It appeared the explosion itself didn't hurt him. The rubble appeared to have bounced off of him, but it did surprise him. Causing him to step back between the speakers that had burst due to the explosion. But there was still so much going on. Things were falling from the ceiling and bouncing off him from all angles. Meaning it was possible he could only fight off so much damage. Or maybe it was the heat that was given off after the explosion.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had a long night ahead of him, but if it meant his job and his life, then his wife would just have to do without him for the night. He pulled out his notepad and pen and began playing the tapes back again. His notes broke down all of the events and it wasn't long before he had pages of information to analyze.

**********

Clark was waiting at Lex's penthouse for Lex and Oliver to get back from the benefit. After his paper cut, he'd freaked out and ran straight here. Now he was sitting at the bar, starring down at his finger. The cut had healed seconds after it had happened. But he had bled. It was the first time he'd seen his own blood. During his moment of hysteria he'd tried cutting himself and getting him to bleed again but nothing worked. He couldn't figure it out.

The elevator opened with a ding and he looked up to see Lex, Oliver and a group of people follow him in. He was surprised to see that Chloe and Lana were two of those people.

"Clark, there you are," Lex said when he noticed him sitting at the bar.

He jumped up from the bar and met them half way across the room. "Hey guys, sorry I bailed so early." He tried to play cool since a group of people were with them. It irritated him slightly since he really needed someone to talk to about what happened. But this was Lex and Oliver. They always had an after party from any event. Usually bringing a group of girls they had met.

"Nah, it's cool. I would have bailed sooner if we could. That explosion caused a bit of a panic. We spent most of the time trying to help anyone that was hurt," Lex said dismissing the issue. Lex had seen Clark standing right where it all happened. He didn't blame him for getting out of there as quick as his speed would take him in case of people with questions he couldn't answer.

"Yeah, Oliver here is quite the hero," One of the girls in the group chimed in. Clark could hear the awe in her voice and it peaked his interest.

"What happened?" Clark asked finally noticing that Oliver's shirt was torn and he had ash all over his face.

"Some people were a little to close to the explosion. I pulled them out of the rubble and helped with tying up some cuts till the ambulance got there," Oliver said waving his hand like it was nothing.

"Was anyone seriously hurt?" He asked, feeling horrible that he had bailed instead of staying to help anyone in need.

"No. About two or three people needed stitches but they'll live," Oliver answered.

"It's amazing actually. I could have sworn that you were standing right there," Lana said chiming in. Her face was blank as she looked at him.

He met her gaze and tried to hid the guilt he felt written on his face. He realized that he'd snapped at her and she was only trying to be nice. He was really making himself out to be a jerk which didn't help since he would love to be her friend. "I was heading to leave when it happened. Lucky I moved from that spot when I did," He covered.

"Yeah," She said, her brows furrowed just a bit before her expression returned to its neutral state.

Lex clapped his hands together, "Well, I know that we all our freaking out about our close call. So how about we turn the music up, get the drinks passed out and get a party going?" He asked heading towards his sound system and plugging in his ipod and getting one of his play list to start blaring through the speakers.

The group broke apart into their group of social circles and began to spread themselves across the room. Clark looked over towards Lex and Oliver hoping he'd have a chance to talk with them before to much time passed. He most of looked upset because Chloe and Lana joined his side.

"You okay Clark?" Chloe asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the two ladies, "Yeah. Sorry, I'm just…I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, it's been a crazy night," Chloe said with a nod.

He nodded back, not really sure what to say.

"You know, I'm really glad that Lois didn't go. She would have flipped out," Chloe said.

He didn't really know what to say about that, "Yeah, it would have been awkward." Of course he looked towards Lana. Lois wouldn't have been happy that he'd somewhat danced with her. But why should he care? He'd broken up with Lois and he shouldn't worry about her anymore. That chapter of his life was over.

"Awkward? Why?" Lana asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, she and Clark just broke up," Chloe explained.

"Wait? You mean Clark is the chunk of sex god meat that she's been dating all this time?" Lana asked completely stunned. Then her cheeks turned red when she realized that she'd said that in front of Clark.

"Sex god?" He asked, slightly amused. He really couldn't be that great. He was mostly focused on not crushing her and breaking her pelvis, or setting her on fire when they had sex. Not to mention he really didn't know what he was doing.

"Um, I didn't say that," Lana said trying to cover.

Oliver walked by with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, you did." Clark reached out and slapped the blonde on the shoulder. He knew Oliver couldn't have helped listening in on the conversation. When the girls weren't looking at him, he pointed towards Lana's back and singled for him to make a move. He shot Oliver a look and he just shrugged before being dragged off by two ladies.

Lana was three shades red, "I'm going to get something to drink." She turned and headed to the bar where cokes were being served.

"Don't mind Lana. She seems to have a hard time with words around you," Chloe said fighting back her laughter during the whole exchange.

"Why's that?" He asked. She'd always seemed to be more together than himself.

"She likes you. You should try being friends with her," Chloe suggested.

"I don't really want a social life right now. Or ever, "He said. He just didn't think he could try anymore to be normal. He had anger issues that tended to lead to a fiery end and it was hard enough not trying to ruin his friendships with Oliver and Lex. It helped that they knew what he could do, and had been there for him as he went through everything that had happened. But to try and make new friends, that wasn't on the possible list of things to do.

"Clark, you can't mean that," Chloe said shocked. She had a feeling that Clark was having troubles making friends at school. Whitney didn't help with that. But she at least thought he'd try to be friends with her and her friends. After all, they knew each other. It wasn't that far of a reach to consider friendships.

"Things are just….I can't right now. Sorry," He said before turning and looking for Lex. He found his friend back at his ipod. He hurried over and pulled him off to the side where no one was watching them.

"Whoa! What is it?" Lex asked.

"Something happened during that explosion," He started. He showed Lex his finger, which held no trace of his paper cut.

"You broke a nail?" Lex asked.

"No, I got cut and I bled," He explained.

"What?" Lex was shocked. He took a closer look at his finger but didn't see anything, "I don't…"

"It healed right after. But the point is, I got hurt," He said, shock still evident in his voice.

"How?" Lex asked, shocked himself.

"I can't figure it out. During the explosion everything bounced off me like usual. But after the sound system blew I stepped back and leaned against the wall and I cut myself. I actually felt the pain," He explained.

"Wow. What do you think it means?" Lex asked looking back up at him.

"I might actually be human," He started, "But I tried cutting myself again and nothing works."

Lex reached out and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, "We'll figure this out."

"Thanks, its got me a bit freaked out," He said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that Impulse kid?" Lex asked.

It hadn't occurred to him, "I don't know. But we do know someone is watching me. If this happened because of me and all those people got hurt,"

Lex cut him off, "It's not your fault. You didn't rig any explosives or set off your heat vision. And to think you don't believe your human."

He took a deep breath. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't think like that. He already had enough to blame himself with. "Wait, what do you mean?" He asked when Lex made his last comment.

"Clark, you don't believe your human but you have a heart like the rest of us. In my book, that makes you as human as the rest of us," Lex explained. "Don't worry about tonight. We'll figure this mess out. But for now, I believe you owe Lana a dance that you stormed off on."

"How'd you?" Clark asked before shaking his head, "I can't."

"Why not? She a great girl who you think is hot. And, oh yeah, she's now single," Lex said looking over to where Lana was sipping her drink. Clark followed his gaze and saw Lana. He felt horrible about his attitude he had taken out on her. He just wasn't having any luck with trying to be her friend. First their was tutoring and then Whitney. Now he was the biggest jerk for snapping at her when she was only trying to be nice.

"I just got done telling Chloe that I just can't have a social life. That includes Lana," Clark said.

"Are you worried you might hurt her?" Lex asked already knowing the answer.

"It's inevitable. I couldn't live with another thing to regret," He admitted.

"Clark, would your regret not trying or trying and it not working out?" Lex asked.

"What's the difference? Sounds like I'm going to regret something either way," He said.

"If you try, then at least you know it would have never worked. If you don't there will always be that 'what if'. Maybe she's the best friend you'll ever have," Lex suggested.

"I've got you and Oliver. I'm good," He said, but the 'what if' did occur to him. But what would he regret more? By staying away he was keeping her safe.

"Yeah, but neither of us have hair like her," Lex joked. Clark couldn't help but crack a smile. "Seriously. Ask her to dance. You at least owe her that."

"Fine. But that's all I'm going to do," He said with determination. He just didn't want to hear Lex go on and on about it later. Just the one dance. He left Lex with the ipod, which was probably a bad idea. He finally reached Lana's side after what felt like eternity.

"Hey," He said.

She looked up from her drink, "Hey. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah. I, uh, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. You were just trying to be nice and I snapped," He said trying not to look down at his hands. His dad had always taught him that if someone didn't look you in the eye when they apologized then they weren't really sorry.

"It's okay. Do people mostly treat you with pity?" She asked. He couldn't help but look down then. Outside of Lex and Oliver he'd only considered one other person to be his friend and that was Lois. Not much of a friend when she cheated on him.

"Not necessarily pity," He answered honestly.

"I'm sorry Clark. I didn't mean to make you feel that way," She said.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't you, I was just being a jerk," He said.

"Well, lets just put it behind us and move on," She said with a small smile.

"That sounds good," He said. He stepped over to stand next to her as they looked over the room. He noticed Lex waving him on with his hand. His ipod in his hand ready to play a song.

"So do you party like this all the time?" Lana asked trying to make conversation.

He snapped his attention back to her and away from Lex. "Not really. I mean, I come here with Lex and Oliver but I mostly hang out by the bar or Lois would show up and there would be a bunch of drama with that. I'm not much for having fun."

"Oh. That must be difficult. It seems that your friends do this all the time," Lana said.

"Well, their the spoiled rich kids. I'm just the kid that got stuck with them," He explained.

"Now I know that's not true. Lex and Oliver seem to be genuine friends with you. I don't think they care that your not rich or spoiled," She said smiling over at him. Her smile was contagious, he couldn't stop the smile that filled his face. It was the courage he needed.

"How about I make up that dance I owe you," He said, holding his hand out.

"Oh, I don't really do the bump and grind," She said nodding out to the dance crowd. It appeared that everyone was humping someone.

He continued to smile, "I have a feeling that the song is almost over."

Sure enough, Lex switched the song. The tune immediately slowed down and Clark recognized the song of choice. It was one of his father's favorites. Jonathan used to play it all the time when he would be in his office working on blueprints. Lex and Oliver had it memorized backwards and sideways but knew that it had become a favorite of his. 'Like a Sunshower' by Journey came out over the speakers.

"How did you know?" She asked sarcastically but she took his hand anyway and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

"I've got connections with the DJ," He joked as he pulled her close. He placed one his hands on her waist and kept about a foot between them. Her hands rested against his chest and her touch made his heart jump a beat.

"Oh wow. I've got you smiling and joking. I'm impressed," She said.

"I must not be that happy looking all the time," He admitted.

"I see you laughing with your friends every now and then. Its nice to see you smile. It's beautiful," She complimented him.

Again, he couldn't help his smile. Maybe Lex was right. He would regret not trying to be her friend. "Maybe you could come hang out with us outside of school?" He asked.

"I don't know if I really can. I mostly work all the time. I've been restoring the Talon. It's an old movie theatre that my aunt bought years ago. She's getting to the point of wanting to sell it but I convinced her that I could fix it up and getting it running again. It's just taking a long time with just Chloe and Pete helping me," She said.

"Did Whitney ever help?" He asked, not able to contain the hate in his voice when mentioning the jerk's name.

"If he ever came by, it was because he had an alternative motive with helping me," She said with disgust.

"Why did you stay with him?" He asked.

She looked down and was quite. It was a wrong question to ask. As he was about to apologize she looked up. "He could be sweet at times, which is why I went out with him in the first place. But I never really brought myself to leave him because I didn't want to be alone. I know it sounds stupid but that's how I felt."

"It's not stupid," He said. "I think I can understand that feeling better than anyone. It's the only real reason I stayed with Lois after she cheated on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Clark," Lana said looking up at him. She was genuinely sorry and it sparked something in him. Lana was a good person and he felt that he should really try to be her friend. He knew Lex and Oliver would push for it anyway.

"How about I swing by after school and help you with the Talon? I'm sure you could use muscle for something," He said trying to swing the conversation back to a lighter point.

"That's sweet of you. I could use all the help I can get," She said.

The song came to and end and a faster song filled the speakers. The crowd got thick again, forcing Clark and Lana off to the side. Chloe walked up to them, hanging up from her phone conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but that was Lois. She's bored and wants to get something to eat. She's about ready to just drive over here and get us," Chloe said, looking towards Clark.

"Think you could run into her before she gets here?" He asked, trying not to sound like a jerk.

"I might be able to pull that off, if your willing to call it a night with your dance partner?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Um…I think we could take a rain check," Lana said, smiling over at him.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you guys at school," He said, pushing his hands in his pocket.

"Alright, then lets get out of here," Chloe said.

Chloe and Lana headed towards the door when Clark called out, "Thanks Chloe!"

She waved back at him knowing what he was thankful for. She knew about his history with Lois and knowing her cousin, Lois would try and jump Clark. Using her female 'charms' to try and get him back. She was more than happy to run interference.

Clark watched as they left. He actually felt good. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. It had been a long and rough night. First dinner with his dad's boss. The benefit and his stupidity. The explosion, a heart to heart with Lex and his dance with Lana. At least he felt less of a jerk with Lana. And of course Oliver and Lex would worry less if he was actually trying at life. But Clark couldn't' help as his good feeling slipped away. It was stupid to try and be friends with Lana and Chloe. It was putting them in harms way. Not only with himself but whoever was after him.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Clark woke with a start. Something just didn't feel right with him but he couldn't place his finger on it. He sat up from his bed and looked around the room. He was at the Luthor Manor, Lex's mansion in Smallville. The place was so huge that Lex had given both him and Oliver a room while they stayed here. And by room, it could have better been described as an apartment. The 'room' had a bedroom, living room, and master bath.

He got up out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. He didn't think it'd be appropriate to walk around in only his boxers. He left his room and wondered down the hall to the main living area of the mansion. Lex's study was there along with the game room. Maybe some pool would relax his mind.

As he walked into Lex's study, he noticed his bald friend sitting at his desk. Lex was typing away furiously at his laptop, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Lex? Everything all right?" He asked, walking up to Lex's desk.

Lex looked up, "Hey Clark. Couldn't sleep?"

"Not so much," He answered.

"Me neither. Something just doesn't sit well with how that explosion happened at the benefit last night," Lex said.

It didn't surprise him that Lex was still up because of that. The explosion had bothered him, too. Luckily no one had been hurt but it seemed weird that it had happened so close to him, especially with someone watching him. Lex had been thinking about it all day as they had made their way back into town. Oliver said they were just paranoid and that the electronics were just set up badly and some wire caught on fire. But that just didn't seem possible. The wall had blown inward, meaning the explosion came from outside. He'd told Lex that, which had only helped with the compulsive research into the event and the details.

"I'm shaken up about it as well, but no one was hurt. Let's not let it rule our lives," Clark suggested.

"Your not worried about it at all?" Lex asked amazed.

"No one got seriously hurt," Clark said.

"For you to get hurt, that's serious. I can't believe you're not concerned with this," Lex continued.

He knew Lex had a point, and truth was, he was concerned. But he didn't want Lex to freak out over it. Whoever was behind the explosion was after him. He had come to that conclusion. But they were after him, meaning Lex didn't need to get involved.

"I am concerned. I just don't want you and Oliver getting caught up it the middle of this. It's too dangerous," He said.

"Dangerous comes with the territory. You can't protect us all the time. We're friends. An equal partnership. Meaning you protect us and we do our best to protect you," Lex said.

"Still, I can do this on my own," Clark said. He needs to, to keep his friends safe. He'd already lost his mother because of him and he couldn't save his grandfather's life. He just couldn't lose his two best friends because of him.

"Really? Could you have found out the first clue?" Lex asked, leaning back in his chair.

"The awkward explosives," He said.

"It goes back further than that. Let's look at the details. First, we have Whitney who drops the assault charges against you and then shows up in a Hummer. Seems too much like a payoff. Second, we have this Impulse fellow. Someone I can't get any information on at all. All we know about him is his cryptic warning and that he's super fast. Third, the crazy explosion that happened not even five feet from where you were standing. And fourth, the camera feed hidden underneath the surveillance system at the benefit. Which was conveniently focused on the spot where you were standing." Lex said.

"Camera feed?" Clark asked. Impulse had said someone was watching him. Had they arranged that explosion?

"Yep, and I was able to get a copy of it. It follows your every move till the explosion. You disappeared during all the smoke. The smoke covers your super speedy getaway. So you're safe on that angle. But it clearly shows the rubble bouncing off you," Lex said.

Clark walked around the desk and looked at Lex's laptop screen. Sure enough, there was a video of him stepping back from the explosion and the rubble bouncing off. "So whoever saw this, they know who I am."

"Question is, who are they?" Lex added.

"Any way to trace the feed?" He asked.

"None at the moment. I'm doing the best I can with what I've got. But I do have some other answers," Lex said.

Clark stepped back, eager to hear anything that Lex had.

"I was able to trace the purchase of Whitney's H ummer. And you'll never guess who bought it," Lex said.

"You really think Whitney's new car has anything to do with this?" Clark asked.

"So will you when you connect the dots," Lex said.

"All right, who?" Clark asked curious.

"Tex Thompson," Lex answered.

"What? My dad's boss?" Clark asked, shocked. There was no possible way that could be true. What would Tex want with a high school kid and with him?

"I was just as shocked. I honestly don't know why either and it's not like we can ask Whitney or Thompson," Lex added.

"And you still believe he got the Hummer in exchange for dropping the charges?" Clark asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me," Lex commented.

"I just don't get it. Tex has no reason to buy off some teenager. He's a scientist that's looking to help the world with medical breakthroughs and inventions and crap like that," Clark went on.

"Wait, you have a point there. Maybe it's Tex that's behind all this. Maybe he knows what you can do and wants to turn you into a science rat," Lex suggested.

"No. Tex has no idea about me. I had dinner with him and dad before the benefit. If he had known something," Clark started.

"You still wouldn't have known that he did. It's highly possible that he's behind all of this," Lex chimed in.

"He's not," Clark said firmly.

"And why can't you possibly accept the facts that it could be him?" Lex asked.

"He just doesn't send off the mad scientist vibe. I don't think he's a bad guy," Clark defended Tex to Lex.

"He wouldn't send off a bad vibe if he truly believes he's doing the world good by coming after you. Any scientist would look at you and see you as the cure to cancer or the savior of the world. Look at everything you can do, Clark," Lex said, trying to get Clark to see reason.

"You're wrong, Lex. There is some other reason as to why Tex bought Whitney that car. If he really was some evil scientist, he would have been smart enough to not leave a trail," Clark said, continuing to defend Tex.

"I don't get you, Clark," Lex admitted.

"What?" Clark asked, confused now.

"You go on about how you can't trust people. How you can't have friendships because of that and other reasons. But when I have valid reason for you to not trust someone, you defend them to the end. Why are you so stubborn?" Lex asked.

Clark stood silent, confused by Lex's point. But ultimately, Lex was right. Normally, his friends were and it helped him keep a straight head. "I don't know why, Lex. I just can't believe that Tex would be a bad guy," He finally said.

"I love how you can see the good in anyone, even if you don't trust people in general. But I just think you should stay away from Thompson. I really believe he might be behind all of this and if I'm right, it could be very dangerous for you," Lex said.

Clark finally nodded. Lex wouldn't give up unless Clark agreed that he would be careful. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't just stood next to an explosion that was meant for him, or had a late night visitor to warn him. "I'll watch my back. But I need you to look at other answers to this. Maybe you're wrong," He said.

"I hope I'm wrong. If you have someone like Thompson after you, it could get ugly. And fast," Lex said. Lex seemed to be a bit more at ease since he'd agreed to stay away from Tex.

"Alright, so what from here?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. I'll keep looking into the Impulse fellow and see if I get any hits," Lex promised.

"Something will come up and hopefully it'll provide more answers. But I think I'm just tired now. I'm going back to bed," Clark said.

"Good idea. I think Oliver has plans to help you tomorrow with your heat vision," Lex said.


	26. Chapter 24

-1Twenty Four

He sat at his desk in his room. It was late Sunday morning, but none of them had to be anywhere so as far as he knew, he was safe to hide in his room. He looked down at his journal and set his pen down. He hadn't had much time to write since he'd left Metropolis. It was probably why his mind was so jumbled. Writing was his only source of comfort most days. Things would crowd his mind and when he would write it down, he could just think clearly.

A knock came at his door. He closed his journal and turned around, "Come in!" He called.

Oliver stuck his head through the door, "Hey man."

"Hey. What's up?" He asked as Oliver walked in. He noticed that Oliver looked back to his desk. He didn't look surprised by all the stacks of paper on it. He had at least three notebooks, along with loose sheets of paper, among other things.

"Lex said he talked to you last night," Oliver mentioned, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Did he tell you his theory?" Clark asked.

Oliver didn't blink at his question, "I agree with him."

Clark leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, "I just think Lex needs to do more research before pointing fingers."

"Evidence wouldn't hurt the situation but I think that Thompson is a valid suspect. Don't you find it weird that he's showing such an interest in you and your dad?" Oliver asked.

"My dad is really great at his job and Thompson found out because of Lionel. And Thompson is the boss that likes to get to know his employees and their families. I don't think its that far of a reach," Clark explained.

"And maybe your right. But there's no harm in being cautious," Oliver pointed out.

"I am cautious. Every day, I have to think about how fast I'm walking, how hard I throw the football, when I walk in the halls I have to make sure I don't knock anyone down. Then I have to worry about my anger and if I'll catch something or someone on fire," Clark said.

"Maybe I can help with one of those," Oliver said, changing the subject since he wasn't going to win the argument without more facts. Lex was working on those but it was going to take time. Whoever was doing this was covering their tracks.

"How so?" Clark asked.

"I was thinking of practicing with my bow today. Maybe if you can learn to focus your heat vision you can control it. I was thinking that you could try and burn the arrows out of the air," Oliver suggested.

"I don't know. It's hard to focus it like that," Clark said.

"Which is why it's worth a try," Oliver countered. And he had a point. If he could shoot the arrows out of the air then surely he could stop himself from having an outburst.

"Alright, let's try." He said.

He followed Oliver out to the back yard. The yard went farther than the human eye could see. Clark was able to focus and see a bit farther. He was able to pick out the end of the lot. A high wall fence went around the property and stood tall enough that no one could climb over it without using a rope or a tall ladder. Which meant it was safe for them to practice out here without anyone being able to see them.

Oliver set up his quivers full of arrows and began to set his bow up. Oliver was a fan of archery ever since his father thought him how to shoot when he was a young boy. Whenever his dad was home they'd go out to a range and shoot all day. And when his dad wasn't home, Oliver practiced all the time so he could try and beat his dad. Oliver had become as good as pro. He competed a few times and won nearly every event. Clark was sure that Oliver was to the point that he'd never missed anymore.

"Alright, I'll shoot some short ones near that tree," Oliver said pointing to the tree in mention. "Just try and shoot the arrows. Lex said not to worry if you catch anything on fire so really try."

"Now that he's said that, I'm going to burn the whole yard down," Clark replied.

"Don't worry about it. Just try and focus," Oliver said. Clark took a deep breath and nodded. Oliver loaded an arrow and pulled back on the bow. He let his finger flex and the arrow shot out of the bow and soared through the air before arching down towards the tree.

He tried to focus on a short burst of heat but he got nothing. The arrow landing with a soft thud in the tree. Oliver loaded another arrow and aimed again, "Ready?"

"Sure," Clark answered. The arrow popped into the air again and Clark followed it with his eyes, trying to get a burst of heat. Again, nothing came from him as the arrow landing just an inch from the previous one.

"What normally triggers your heat vision?" Oliver asked as he notched another arrow.

"Normally when I'm pissed about something or someone," He answered. Every time he'd had an outburst was when he'd been angry.

"Okay. Try thinking of something that pisses you off and wait to release till you focus on the arrow. Let it go and try to cut it off," Oliver said aiming again.

"Alright," Clark said looking back to where he knew the arrow was going. He thought of how he hated Smallville and living in a small town, trying to fit in. His thoughts turned to football and how Whitney was the largest jerk he'd ever met. The heat rose in his chest and he felt his eyes begin to burn. The arrow soared through the air again and as it passed his view he thought of how Whitney had told the entire school that he'd killed his mother.

A large burst of fire shot out from his eyes and burnt the arrow into ash, and also caught the tree on fire. He closed his eyes quickly when he couldn't get it to stop. "Alright Clark. Just breath. Think of something relaxing. Think of playing pool or writing. Think of how you just run to clear your mind. Anything to help you calm down."

He did as Oliver said and he finally felt the heat die down from his eyes and his chest. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Part of the tree was still burning but when Oliver saw that he was fine, he took off with a fire extinguisher and put the tree out quickly.

He came back to where he was standing next to his bow and arrows. "Alright. Not a bad try," Oliver said with a smile.

"What? I caught the whole yard on fire!" Clark said. He was ready to call it quits. He wasn't going to risk catching something else on fire. This was to dangerous to be practicing with Oliver so near. Sure they'd helped him with it before but only with him not setting anything on fire. This time Oliver was wanting him to let his heat vision loose.

"Just a few leaves. But you did hit the arrow first which is great," Oliver said excited.

"How so?" Clark asked.

"It means you can aim it so if it does get out of your control your just not shooting in the wind. You can point it at something that won't cause a disaster," Oliver explained while notching another arrow.

"So you expect me to catch the school on fire or something?" Clark asked.

"I'm hoping that this practice will help prevent that," Oliver said pulling back again, "When your ready."

Clark took his stance and focused his anger and his gaze where he estimated the arrow would go, "Pull!" Oliver released the arrow and it soared through the air.

*******

"Have you learned anything new?" Tex asked as Dr. Williams finally joined him in his office.

"I've been able to determine what didn't cause it," Dr. Williams answered.

"So what factors remain?" Tex asked.

"I'll have to field test again to determine. One is the possibility that all of the explosions were coming at all sides and it was that he couldn't focus on where to shield," Dr. Williams answered.

"And the other?" Tex asked rather patiently considering he was wanting results.

"That it wasn't the explosion at all. I didn't consider the sound system. When the explosives went off it caused the speakers to overload and send out a sonic pulse. That pulse hit the subject squarely. In which it was right after that he cut himself. It's possible that the vibrations caused his molecules to vibrate faster in which they would pull apart thus allowing him to be vulnerable. But that's only a theory," Dr. Williams explained.

"Sounds like you believe that theory more than your first," Tex said, his mind racing with the information.

"It makes more sense scientifically. Atoms vibrate to begin with, depending on the speed of the vibration you have gas, liquids and solids. With solids, the fast the atoms vibrate the tighter they bond together. A sonic pulse of intense magnitude would disrupt that system of vibration causing the atoms to part," Dr. Williams said, using his hands to aid in his description.

Tex thought over his theory and smiled. It seemed that they were getting somewhere but another field test was in order. "If we need a powerful sonic burst then I have the perfect thing. Send her in," Tex said.

"But sir, we can't rely on her to work properly in the field," Dr. Williams responded.

"She's our quickest way to get a test done. Besides, she's emotionally unstable. She'll attack him quickly when her nerves get shot," Tex said folding his hands together.

"She'll run as soon as she's outside of this building," Dr. Williams countered, doing his best to keep the girl from having to work like this.

"She's loaded with a tracking device for us to find her if she does run. And when we do find her, she'll be terminated. Considered a risk to the company. Make sure she knows that and we shouldn't have any problems," Tex said turning in his chair to look out of his office window.

Dr. Williams knew that was his sign that he was dismissed from the conversation. He turned from Tex's office and headed out into the hall. He went to his office and panicked for a brief moment. He couldn't go against Tex's orders. His family would be at risk and he'd be considered a traitor. Either he'd be killed or his family to keep him in line.

He broke out into a sweat and ran his hands over his eyes. He didn't have a choice. He had a five year old at the house that was waiting on him to come home at night. He couldn't risk anything. But doing this went against everything he believed he once stood for. Children, teenagers weren't meant to be used as experiments. There were other ways to advance medical research and science. Thompson was taking this all to far. But hopefully all this would end as soon as the escaped subject was brought back to the lab where it could safely be kept from harming anyone. It was only a matter of time. He wiped his face of with his handkerchief and straightened his lab coat. He headed down to the containment area and headed towards the cell where she was kept. It wasn't so much a cell. They were provided furniture and a bed, three meals a day and access to the gym. But it was considered a prison because they weren't allowed to see the outside. He was trying to get Tex to consider a different way to keep the subjects. Maybe if this was a success he'd have a leg to stand on with that presentation. But for now, he had to get her prepped for field work.

"Dinah, we have an assignment for you," Dr. Williams said as he opened her cell door.

She looked up from where she was propped up on her bed, reading a book. "I'm tired of your assignments. Just leave me alone." She snapped.

"You'll enjoy this one. You get to leave her," Dr. Williams said.

She dropped her book, looking hopeful, "I'll get to see the sun?" She asked.

"Yes. You'll get to see a lot of the outside world. We need you to go to high school," Dr. Williams said with a small sad smile at her excitement to get to go outside.

"I'm all yours doc," Dinah said, swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder. Her smile was wide and hopeful. It broke his heart.


	27. Chapter 25

-1Chapter Twenty Five

Monday was almost over. Lunch had passed and Clark had spent it in the Torch office again. He'd tried going to the lunch room but his hearing was giving him a headache before he even got ten feet of the lunch room. It made him angry that he still couldn't get that under control. He'd been fine at Metropolis High but here he didn't have the focus to control it. So Lex and Oliver understood when he turned down the hall away from the lunch room. They never got irritated about it or left him to eat alone. He really couldn't ask for better friends and he knew that.

But lunch was over and he was sitting in his next class with Oliver. He wasn't paying attention to the teacher since his eyes were focused on the back of Lana's head. If she turned around he'd dart his eyes down and continue with his notes. He was sure she hadn't noticed him just staring at her. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

She looked at ease when she was at school, surrounded by her friends. She seemed that she was always happy until she notice Whitney head down the hall. She would act busy or even just leave. He didn't blame her. Whitney was trying to win her back but it was only annoying her. He'd send roses or have his football buddies corner her till he got there. Clark was getting to the point of just punching Whitney again. But that would only get him in trouble and he was pretty sure that Lana wouldn't be happy about it.

Ugh. Why was he even bothered with this? He'd made it clear to himself that he couldn't have friends. He was a danger to them until he got himself under control and figured out who was after him. His life was a wreck and he was doing his best not to let it ruin Lex and Oliver's life. It would have been simpler if they'd stayed in Metropolis and not transferred here with him. But they were his best friends and they weren't going to let him down.

The door to the classroom opened. A girl with blonde hair walked in. She had the brightest eyes that held wonder in it. She was dressed in dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a dark jean jacket. The teacher looked her way, "Your twenty minutes late, young lady. Do you have a pass?" He barked.

"Sorry sir. I got lost," She replied.

"You're the new student, Dinah Lance?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sir," Dinah answered.

"Alright. I don't have a book so just look on with your neighbor. There's a seat in the back," The teacher said pointing in Clark's direction.

Clark took a quick look around him and breathed in relief. They only empty seat was next to Oliver meaning Oliver would keep her busy which would leave him alone to stare at Lana. Great, now he sounded like a creep. Dinah sat down next to Oliver and Oliver immediately leaned over offering his text book for her to look on.

"I'm Oliver," Oliver whispered with his charming smile.

"Dinah, nice to meet you," Dinah whispered back.

Clark did his best to focus so he wouldn't hear Oliver flirting for the rest of class. And he did a great job blocking them out. He worked on his problems and tried not to be a creeper with Lana. His thoughts distracted him though. He'd promised Lana he'd come help with the Talon. He knew she had cheerleader practice so she wouldn't head over till after practice which ended around the same time as football practice. He groaned, he had to deal with that today. The team was voting after practice and if things went in his favor, Whitney would be a living hell. But it didn't really matter, the jerk wouldn't be playing for a long time anyway. So if Clark didn't get it the second string quarterback would. But the entire situation was another thing he had to worry about if he wanted to. He'd just go and give it a try. It would be great if he joined the team. He had a chance to pay for college then but he was sure his dad along with Lex and Oliver would find another solution if he didn't make the team. Clark decided that he wasn't going to worry about it. With everything going on, it was just another distraction and he wasn't going to let it be one.

The bell finally rang and he gathered up his stuff. As soon as he tossed his backpack over his shoulder a familiar female voice got his attention.

"Hey Clark," Lana said. She had walked back to his desk and was smiling.

"Lana, hey," He said a bit stunned. He hadn't thought she'd notice his starring but now she was starring at him and he couldn't help but think he was busted.

"I just wanted to wish you luck at practice today. I know the team will vote for you. Most of them were tired of Whitney anyway and just waiting for someone to know him off his pedestal," Lana said.

He took a breath of relief, he wasn't busted. "Thanks. I'm not worried if I don't get it. I mean I love playing but I hate the drama."

"I understand. I'll be watching from the sidelines. I've got to practice my 'Go Kent' cheer," She said with a smile.

Her smile was contagious. He never could stop himself from smiling back, "Thanks, I'll be listening for it."

"What are you doing after practice?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I thought I was scheduled for physical labor," Clark answered.

"Oh, your dad needs you on the farm?" Lana asked.

He scratched his forehead, "Nah. Dad's not home much. He has a big project at work and I get the chores done in the morning."

"Before school? You must get up early to get all of them done," Lana said.

He stopped his reply since it would cause suspicion and quickly switched to another answer, "It beats having to do them after football."

"Well, I don't know how you do it. I barely survive school, cheerleading practice, homework and working on the Talon," Lana said. It did sound exhausting but for him, he could just zip through all that. At least he was going to help her with restoring the theatre. Surely that would relieve some of the work load. He mentally sighed. Now he was determined to play hero with this girl. First she was getting him to break his only rule, no friends. (Other than Lex and Oliver) Now she was getting him to help her. And he hadn't even known here for two weeks. Girls, he'd never understand them and their powers over men.

"I agreed I'd come help with the Talon. After all, you ladies could use more muscle. I'm sure Pete isn't that much help," He tried to joke. He really didn't know Pete all that well but after playing with him on the field, he knew Pete was more speed than strength.

"He tries. So are you coming by today?" She asked.

"So long as nothing comes up I should be there. Can't make any promises though. I hate breaking them," He admitted. He was telling her more than he normally would. For a moment he felt like a mumbling idiot.

"I can see the logic in that. That way you never let anyone down," She said.

She actually understood," Well, you can always let people down. This way, I'm not a liar and I can talk myself out of guilt."

"You're a complex guy," She replied.

Um… "Thanks?" He didn't really know what to say to that. He didn't really think he was that complex on the outside. Sure, he had his problems and his rules with himself. But normally people didn't get close enough to figure all that out. Lana was going to turn his world upside down. She was smart, witty, and she didn't miss a beat. He'd really have to watch himself around her or she'd be asking questions he wouldn't be willing to answer.

"Sorry. You just make me think. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," She explained.

"Nah, it's cool. I should really be heading to shop class. I would hate to be late today," He said.

"I don't need to be late either. I'll see you on the field and hopefully later?" She said but than asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you," He said with a smile. He was so not acting like himself and he couldn't figure out why. He was so confused as he headed out of class and down the hall. He didn't see Oliver or Lex on his way to his last class but he figured they were probably on their way back to home ec. He'd meet up with them after practice.

********

He was covered in dirt from head to toe. Practice was finally over and Coach Teague had called them into the locker room. Whitney was leaning against the lockers and Clark had taken to the other side of the locker room to avoid him and his remarks. Whitney kept shooting glares his way. He'd overheard Whitney bribe some of their team mates to gang up on him today at practice. So every time he got ganged up on, it took all his willpower to not snap and just toss them all off him and across the field. So he feigned being winded and sore but kept going non-the-less. He knew it pissed Whitney off that he kept getting up and continued to play. But Clark just kept on and mentally reassured himself that Whitney would get his one day and he'd be there to see it.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We've got the game coming up on Friday and I want us ready. You've had a few practices with Kent as quarterback along with Henderson. Before you all leave, I want each of you to personally tell me who you want as quarterback. I was just going to have you raise your hands but I don't want any drama about this. I'll be in my office," Coach Teague announced.

"And if we don't want to vote?" A player called out.

"Then fifty laps tomorrow," Coach Teague answered. A few guys moaned but they eventually went and began to clean up. Clark headed to his temporary locker and grabbed his stuff. He wasn't allowed to vote so he was just going to wait till tomorrow to hear the news.

"Wait Kent. I want to talk to you after, regardless of the results," Coach Teague called out.

"Alright, mind if I just go to the library and get some homework done?" Clark asked since he didn't want to sit around and be starred at by Whitney's lackeys.

"Sure, be back in thirty," Coach Teague said before slipping into his office.

Clark grabbed his backpack and ditched out of the locker room but he didn't go to the library. He zipped back to the mansion and dropped his stuff off.

"Whoa, Clark. How'd practice go?" Oliver asked as Clark suddenly appeared beside him in the game room.

"Stupid. Whitney had his lackeys gang up on me as usual. Pissed me off," He answered.

"Who'd you catch on fire?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"No one. Surprisingly," He answered.

"Not really. You've been doing great during our practice's. You'll have it down in no time," Oliver replied.

"At least you have faith in it all," Clark said with a roll of his eyes.

"Eh, I try. Oh, guess who I made friends with?" Oliver asked with another grin. Oliver did seem to be extra cheery.

"Um…something with boobs?" Clark asked trying to be a smartass about it. Oliver typically got this perky over some new girl he liked.

"Oh yeah. She's the new girl in our last class. Dinah Lance, and oh man is she amazing. She's witty and intelligent. Oh, and the best part, I walked her out to her car but she drives a motorcycle. She's amazing," Oliver said. He went on and on about her and how he was taking her out later than night.

"I'm glad you finally found someone to annoy other than me. Have fun tonight," Clark said.

"You should meet her. Maybe I'll bring her by later," Oliver suggested.

"Nah, I won't be here. I'm helping Lana out at the that theatre place. I probably won't be back till late. I might run out to Metropolis to see dad for a few anyway," Clark said.

"Alright. I'll be sure to introduce you two tomorrow," Oliver said.

Clark looked down at his watch and realized that he only had a few minutes to get back to the school. "Sounds fine. I'll see you later. Coach wanted to talk to me before I head out."

"Alright. Be safe," Oliver said and Clark was gone in a swoosh of air.

********

"Hey coach, do you have a minute?" Henderson asked.

"Sure. I'm just waiting on Clark to come talk to me. But I do need to talk to you too," Coach Teague said.

"What about?" Henderson asked.

"The team voted for you. I need you ready tomorrow to get the team into shape. I'm going to put Kent as second string in case you get hurt or can't play," Coach Teague said, and then waited for his excitement.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to place my vote," Henderson said.

Coach Teague was intrigued, "Okay?"

"I don't want the position. Kent should be quarterback. He's ten times better on the field and he can take anything. The team voted for me because Whitney threatened them. If he hadn't they would have voted for Kent. I honestly believe he can lead the team to victory better than me. And, I rather win the games and be second string, then lose them and be the reason why," He explained.

Coach Teague smiled, "You've got school spirit kid. I'm really proud of you coming and talking to me. I'll tell Kent he has the spot."

"Thank you sir," He said with a smile.

Clark knocked on the door a minute later. "Come in!" Teague called.

Clark walked in and noticed Henderson standing there with a smile on his face. Great, he got the spot and was going to rub it in. It was all Whitney's fault. He knew it. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Clark asked hoping to get this over with so he could get on with his life.

"I need you to memorize the play book by Thursday. Tomorrow we'll get you fitted for your uniform so I'll pull you out of class early. Congratulations, Your Smallville Highs new starting quarterback," Coach Teague announced.

Clark was shocked, "Really?" He was sure he had been bribed out of the position. Then he realized that Whitney was going to have a riot. Things were going to be hell with the blonde jerk but this was still great for him. He had a chance to work up his standings for scholarships. Plus, playing on Friday nights always took him away from his dramatic world. There was just something about being on the field.

"Congratulations Clark. I'm proud to be your second," Henderson said with a huge smile.

"Thanks man. I appreciate your support. I just don't know about the rest of the team. Especially Whitney's friends," Clark said.

"I'll deal with Whitney and his friends. They shouldn't be a bother. If they are just let me know," Coach Teague said sternly.

"Yes sir," Clark replied.

"Alright. That's all I needed you for. I'll see you tomorrow," Coach Teague said. Clark smiled and turned to leave the coaches office.

"Hey Clark," Henderson called after him, catching up to him in the locker room.

"Yeah?" Clark asked turning around.

"Don't worry about Whitney so much. Most of the team is on your side regardless. It won't be a problem by Friday night. They'll follow your lead on the field," He said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad not everyone hates me," Clark admitted.

"They don't hate you. Most of them think you're the coolest thing ever. We've waited since freshman year for someone to knock Whitney down a peg or two. We're just glad it wasn't another jerk," He joked.

"Glad I can help," Clark said.

"Yeah. Well I need to get home. See you on the field tomorrow," He said before heading out the locker room. Clark had a feeling he could be friends with him. They got along great and he typically was friends with his teammates. He just had to survive Whitney's wrath until he warmed over the rest of the team. Shouldn't be too hard since they voted for him. He smiled and zipped back to the mansion. He needed a shower and a change before he headed out to help Lana and her other helpers.


	28. Chapter 26

-1Chapter Twenty Six

Clark stood outside the Talon door trying to calm his breath. He still couldn't figure out why he was here or what he was thinking in offering to help her. He couldn't be her friend. He'd convinced himself of that but his body was working against him. He sighed and gripped the door handle for just a second more. He couldn't back out now. He'd promised he'd be here and he never broke a promise. That typically got him in trouble back before he stopped making promises.

He told himself to not be a wuss and finally opened the door. The lobby was empty which allowed him a second to take in the surroundings. The place was themed like a Egyptian palace. It actually had a nice feel to the room. But it had a strong smell of fresh paint. It burned his nose. His hearing picked up to see where everyone was. He heard someone struggling in the back.

He took off at a jog to the back room which was the theatre that Lana had been telling him about. And speaking of Lana, she was struggling with a huge box that looked to weigh more than her. He moved quickly and took the box from her hands.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" She asked with a smile.

"I came from Lex's but its not as far as you think," He answered.

"I was just…never mind. Thanks for the help," She said as she wiped her hands off.

He paused and mentally kicked himself. He needed to be smooth and charming. He was already being a dork. "So what can I help you with?" He asked shifting the box to appear that he was actually holding a heavy box.

"Seems you can handle the heavy lifting. Maybe you can help me get some things moved around and hung up. Unless your afraid of heights," She said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid of nothing," He said while sticking his chest out and acing all macho. She laughed and motioned with her finger for him to follow. He smiled and wasn't but a second behind her. "So what needs lifting?" He asked.

"I just need these boxes put in storage. And the film equipment moved up into the projection box. And all the film moved up there. I can organize it later," She explained while pointing everything out.

"I can have this done in a second," He said before realizing what he slipped.

"Sure, Chloe is bringing over Chinese in an hour so no rush. Meaning don't hurt yourself," She joked.

She was clueless to his slip so he relaxed just a bit. "No problem. I'm made of steel," He joked back.

"All guys think that, then they end up in a sling and wanting to be nursed back to health," She rolled her eyes and moved to shift through some boxes.

"Talking from experience?" He asked while pulling boxes to move.

"It's all in the past. I don't have to worry about that anymore," She said turning her back to him while she pulled something out of a box.

"Hopefully we'll both be done with Whitney soon," He mentioned. "Where's the storage room?"

She turned back around and pointed up the room, "Go through that door and take a left. There's a double door that leads to the basement. Plenty of room down there," She directed. He smiled and picked up two of the boxes which were light as a feather to him but Lana's eyebrows shot up. "Wow" She said. He smiled and headed up the room and through the door. Once out of her sight, he super sped to the basement and put the boxes in the corner. He sped back up the stairs but walked back into the room. He had to at least act normal. He hated it. Most days he just wished he was normal.

He moved down the room and grabbed two more boxes. Lana was still working but she was focused on whatever she was doing. So he moved a bit faster since he was looking to get everything done for her before Chloe got there with the food. At least he was able to help her out and make this an easier task for her. The place actually looked like a cool hangout. He worked quickly and before long he only had two boxes left before he only had the equipment to move.

As he headed for the basement he heard the front door open. He slowed down to a fast walk as he looked towards the door. Chloe was holding two bags of food and her eyes were wide. "How'd you?" She asked stunned.

"Hey Chloe, Lana said you were bringing by food," He said smiling in an attempt to throw her off.

"How'd you appear out of no where?" She asked.

"I walked from the other room to here. What's got you spooked?" He asked, worried she might know something.

"No, you appeared out of thin air," She said walking forward.

"Chloe, you just walked in the door, you just got startled is all," He explained. Her brows furrowed together and she set the food down on the counter.

"Um yeah. I just didn't see you. How's the work going?" She asked, attempting a smile. He mentally kicked himself again. He'd known this was a bad idea and now Chloe had almost busted him using his abilities. He couldn't be their friends because if they found out about who he was then they were in more trouble then he could protect them from. Especially with his mysterious stalker.

"Almost done with the boxes," He said before motioning that he was heading to the basement. He peaked up his hearing to listen to Chloe but she didn't seem to be making a sound other than breathing. He heard footsteps and then Lana's voice. She was talking to Chloe but Chloe didn't mention anything to Lana about what she saw. He didn't know if he should have been worried about that or not. He took a deep breath before he headed up the stairs back into the lobby. He needed to finish helping quickly so he could leave. The less he was around the less they would have a chance of finding out his secrets.

"Hey Clark, I didn't realize you'd gotten so much done," Lana said when she notice him walk into the room.

"I like to get the job done," He said while attempting a smile. His mind was figuring out how he could get out quickly without appearing rude.

Chloe giggled at his comment and Lana smacked her arm. "What?" He asked not catching on to their moment.

"It's nothing. Do you want sweet and sour chicken or dumplings?" Lana asked holding up two of the bags.

"Actually, I'm suppose to be having dinner with my dad in Metropolis. I should probably head out soon to get there at a descent time," He said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You don't talk about your dad much. What does he do?" Chloe asked.

"He's an architect. He's got a big project right now so he's been in Metropolis for awhile," He explained.

"Wow, that's really cool. Has he designed any buildings we might know of?" Lana asked.

"He was one of the architects for Luthorcorp. My dad knew Lionel Luthor before I met Lex," He answered.

"So you all are like best of buds?" Chloe asked, her interest peaked.

"I only get along with Lex. I try to avoid Lionel. As for dad, he doesn't like any of the Luthor's," he answered.

"Why not Lionel. He seems like a great connection for a reference," Chloe said.

"Lionel likes to dig into business that's not his own. And I prefer to keep to myself," He said. That kept Chloe and Lana quiet for a moment more. "I'm just going to move the last of that stuff."

"Sure you don't anything to eat? It's like a three hour drive to Metropolis," Lana offered.

"I'm good. You guys eat and I'll finish up," He said heading past them into the Theatre.

He grabbed the rest of what Lana had pointed out and moved it up to the projection box. It only took him a few minutes to get it all moved but he needed to wait a few more to give the illusion that he was actually moving like a human. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

'_They have their faces. You've been warned.' _

His breath caught in his throat. The number was blocked from his phone. He had to get this to Lex and stop whoever this was before anyone got hurt. He rushed out of the projection booth and down to the lobby where Chloe and Lana were still eating.

"Hey, thanks again for your help," Lana said before noticing the look on his face. His thoughts were in overdrive so he wasn't thinking clearly to watch his facial expression.

"Everything alright?" Chloe asked, noticing when Lana did.

"Just fine. I have to go," He said while heading right out the door and not even acknowledging if they said anything else. He was super speeding through Smallville before the door even closed. Within a second he was barging into Lex's study.

"Whoa, Clark. What is it?" Lex asked immediately standing from his desk.

"Someone sent me this," He said holding out the phone for Lex to read the text message.

"Shit," Lex said, "Any idea who might have sent this?"

"I don't know. The number is blocked. Can you trace it?" He asked.

"I'll do my best. Who do you think they're mentioning in this?" Lex looked up and noticed the look on Clark's face. He meant bussiness. This was getting out of control.

"You, Oliver, anyone from school that's talked to us, dad," He said and as soon as dad left his mouth he tensed up. "I have to get to Metropolis."

"Alright, go. Oliver and I will stay in tonight," Lex said. Clark was gone the next second, leaving his phone behind with Lex.

Clark was at his father's office within two minutes. "Dad!" He busted through the doors, lucky to not have shoved them off the hinges.

"Clark," Jonathan said looking up surprised. "What is it?"

"They sent a warning to my phone. I was afraid something might have happened to you," He said.

"I'm fine, you can breath now," Jonathan said standing up from his chair.

Clark walked up and gave his dad a hug. Jonathan immediately wrapped his arms around his sons broad shoulders. It was the first time they'd hugged since before Martha died. "Everything is alright son. In fact, I've just finished up the blue prints for Mr. Thompson so I'll be heading home tonight. I just have to fax them over and we're set to go." Jonathan said pulling back from the hug.

"Good. I'd feel better if you were home. You'd be closer for me to get to and within hearing distance," Clark said with a breath of relief.

"Okay. Let me get these sent and we'll go," Jonathan said. His dad moved around his office and got everything together. Clark did a quick sweep of the surrounding area with his hearing but nothing sounded out of the ordinary for the city.

The fax machine whirled to life and Jonathan quickly punched in the number and faxed his work. It only took a few more minutes before they were walking out to his dad's truck.

"So how was school?" Jonathan asked as they walked through the parking garage to the only vehicle still parked on that level.

"I made the team today," He answered.

Jonathan lit up like a Christmas tree, "That is awesome. I'm so excited. When's your first game?"

"Friday," Clark answered.

"Good thing I'm done with work. I wouldn't miss your game for anything," Jonathan said as they got closer to the truck. Clark felt a bit jumpy with them being the only one's in the garage but they climbed into the truck soon enough and Jonathan was driving them home. Clark was exhausted and was asleep before they made it out of the city.


	29. Chapter 27

-1Chapter Twenty Seven

The next day Clark woke up before his alarm clock. He was in his room, and from what he heard his dad was still asleep. With his dad done on the project, it meant they were both back to staying at the farm. As soon as he'd waken up from the car ride he called Lex and let him know. With everything going on Clark was glad his dad was back at the house where they were safe.

Clark dressed, not really caring what he was wearing. There wasn't any point to dressing down anymore. No one was going to leave him alone no matter how hard he tried. Especially with Whitney running around on a rampage. He could only imagine what today would have in store. He finally tossed on dark jeans, his sneakers, and a tight grey shirt over his white undershirt.

He padded as quietly as he could down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it up with some cereal and milk. It wasn't two seconds after he sat at the table that his dad was coming down the stairs.

"Morning son," Jonathan said while following the same routine that Clark just had. Clark took his time eating so his dad could join him.

"Need me to do anything today?" Clark asked before digging into his bowl.

"Not really. I'll get back into doing chores and working around here. What time do you think you'll be home today?" Jonathan asked.

"I've got practice after school so I'm not sure when I'll be done. Probably come right home afterward and work on my homework and start going over the playbook," Clark answered ready to down the remaining milk from his bowl.

"Sounds good. I'll probably be out in the field when you get home so just come find me," Jonathan said.

"I can get most of the chores done before I go to school," Clark said sitting back in his chair.

"I think I want to do some good ole hard work today. Beats sitting at a desk for days on end," Jonathan said finishing up his cereal.

"I'm not going to complain about getting out of chores," Clark said with a chuckle.

"Don't get used to it," Jonathan joked back.

Clark got up from the table and took his dishes to the sink, "I'll try not to."

"You off to school?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. I guess I can go early and have some fun with Lex and Oliver," Clark answered.

"Don't get yourself in trouble," Jonathan warned.

"This is me your talking to dad. I hate trouble," Clark said with a smile.

Jonathan laughed, "I know but it's my job as a dad to tell you."

Clark laughed with him, "Alright. Well I'm off to school then."

"Okay son. Have a good day," Jonathan said getting up from the table and taking his dishes to the sink as well.

Clark grabbed his backpack and headed out to his bike. He jumped on and roared it to life. He was tearing down the highway to school within minutes and not long after he was pulling into the school parking lot. He parked and jumped off.

*12 hours earlier*

He kicked the desk over. His anger was boiling and he wasn't going to reign it back in. Clark Kent had finally made him snap. He'd lost his girlfriend, some of his friends, and now his position as quarterback. And now this snotty doctor wanted him to lay low and not cause any problems.

"You want me to act like nothing is wrong?" Whitney shouted.

"You just need to calm down. Kent will be dealt with soon enough," Thompson stated calmly.

"NO! I refuse to sit back while Kent takes everything I've worked so hard for," Whitney continued to shout.

"If you do not calm down. I'll have you silenced," Thompson threatened.

"Oh really? Your not going to do shit to a teenager because the police would be all over you," Whitney threatened.

Thompson stood from his desk and walked over to where Whitney was fuming. "I can do whatever it is I want because I have the money to make problems disappear. Meaning I can make you disappear. Now I suggest you calm down and get over your problem," Thompson said.

"I don't care about your money. I care about getting rid of Kent and you can either be a part of it or not," Whitney shot back.

Thompson was quite for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

*Present time*

Clark took a quick look around the parking lot but didn't see either Lex's or Oliver's cars parked in the lot.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe called out from the entrance of the school. He groaned a bit but waved back and figured he could talk to her and see if she acted weird. Meaning she knew something but he could get her off his trail. And if not on his own then with help from Lex and Oliver. But first he had to find out if she knew or not.

He started to walk across the parking lot. It was still early enough that the parking lot was nearly empty. The only cars he saw were a red bug, a maroon jeep, a dark blue firebird, and a few of the teachers cars.

He heard a car engine roaring but didn't pay any mind, until Chloe yelled out. He looked up confused and then his head snapped to his left.

He had a split second to react so he jumped up slightly. He was able to curl up over the grill of the hummer that was mowing him down. He rolled over the hood, the roof of the car and flipped off the back. He slammed into the ground and grunted while he rolled. He was fine, he knew that. But everyone that was screaming and running towards him didn't know that. The hummer sped off and he rolled onto his back.

"Clark, oh my god, Clark," Chloe was falling on her knees next to him. Over her shoulder he made out a mane of brunette hair. He groaned, Lana was here as well.

"Don't move Clark. Help will be here soon," Chloe said.

"No need, I'm fine," He said while trying to sit up. Two small hands were gently pushing on his chest.

"Don't move, Clark. You could be really hurt," Lana said. He paused and rested his head against the concrete. This was turning into a nightmare. He'd just been run down in front of the school, Chloe and Lana and he couldn't explain why the doctors weren't going to find anything wrong with him.

But there was nothing he could do about it, not right now. He knew whose Hummer that was and he was pissed about it. Whitney had the nerve to try and run him over. This was going to turn into a war that Whitney wasn't going to like.

He could hear sirens in the background. This just wasn't going to be fun. He saw a silver Porsche enter the lot and a bald head jump out. Lex rushed over and Oliver was right behind him.

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"Someone ran him down," Chloe answered.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"It was a hummer," Chloe answered again.

Oliver and Lex gave each other a look before kneeling next to Clark. "Alright, let's get you to the hospital. Make sure your alright and we'll figure this out," Lex said giving Clark a look. He knew what Lex was trying to say. Lie down and they'd get this taken care of.

He laid his head back against the concrete and took a deep breath. Lana pushed pass Chloe and kneeled beside him.

"It's going to be okay Clark," She said reaching for his hand. He felt her fingers brush against his palm and a jolt shot through his arm. His body relaxed and he tried to remain calm. But truth was, he was completely freaking out on the inside. His secret was about to be exposed.


	30. Chapter 28

-1Chapter Twenty Eight

Clark laid in the hospital bed attached to a whirl of machines while Jonathan paced by the window. No one could stop the ambulance from bringing him to Smallville's emergency room. No one could stop Lana, Chloe and Pete from following. But Clark was for once relieved for Lex's deep pockets and long reach of connections.

Lex had brought in his personal doctor and had fake x-rays taken. Clark was going to have to fake some bruises but at least he'd still be cleared to play on Friday. The doctor said that he would just be incredibly lucky to only have some bruising and not any broken bones. But Clark was used to pretending his was normal anyway so this wasn't that far of a stretch.

The door opened and an officer stepped in, "Clark Kent, how are you feeling?"

Clark swallowed, "Just a bit sore."

"You're a lucky kid. Not only for surviving that run down but for having a friend like Lex Luthor who flies in the worlds best doctor," The officer said stepping into the rooming an giving a small smile in an attempt to lighten the air a bit.

"I am a lucky kid," He admitted.

"Well, your luck gets better. We've traced the Hummer to a Whitney Fordman. Authorities are on their way to pick him up," The officer informed them.

"What's going to happen to him?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, he's being charged with attempted vehicular manslaughter. Likely he's going to jail for a long time. At least your okay and we've got the kid. Most times we don't get both," The officer said.

"What if I don't want to press charges?" Clark asked.

Jonathan turned to him with shock, "Clark?"

"Well, if you didn't want to press charges than we'd have to let him back on the streets. If your thinking about that then really think about it. Just because you survived, it doesn't mean the next person he runs down will. Theirs no chance of knowing he wont do it again," The officer said.

"How about I talk to my son for a few minutes," Jonathan said.

"Sure, I'll be right outside," The officer said, turning and heading back out the door.

"Clark, what are you thinking?" Jonathan asked, "Whitney tried to kill you."

"And were lucky I can't be killed, I know. But what if this was an accident? Or what if this is something else? Either way he saved my future and in some twisted way I owe him one. But something inside of me is telling me to not press charges," Clark tried to explain. Whitney was angry with him, and pissed that he was off the team but running him down seemed so far a stretch.

"Or what if the officer is right and Whitney is a criminal and you let him back on the streets. Someone could get hurt," Jonathan explained.

"I know but I really need to go with my gut on this one. Can you trust me on this one ?" Clark asked.

"You never ask me for anything, and you know I would do anything for you son but I need you to be sure about this," Jonathan said.

"Dad, I need to drop the charges," Clark said looking his father dead in the eyes.

Jonathan was quite for a minute and Clark was sure he wasn't going to go with it but his dad was always full of surprises. "Alright, let's get that officer back in here," Jonathan said.

********

"The police are after me and its your fault," Whitney shouted.

Tex stood looking out his window in his office, "I believe the saying goes, 'Do you always do what your friends tell you too' or something like that. Sometimes it involves a bridge."

"Don't you dare make a fool of me. The cops are after me now. My hummer is dented and Kent is still alive," Whitney ranted.

"Ah, your car is dented and he's still alive. How fast were you going?" Tex asked.

"At least twenty," Whitney answered.

"Impressive that Kent's the only one you ran over," Tex commented.

"Don't insult me," Whitney snapped.

Tex turned and stalked up to Whitney, looking the boy dead in the eye. "Don't you tell me what to do. I've moved around this world making my mark and building my future. You are a pawn in my chess game and Kent will reach his check mate, even if its at your expense. So don't test me boy because I don't deal with insects like you."

Whitney shrank back in fear and Tex took a step back, glaring at the annoyance he was dealing with. "You are on your own and I never want to see you again. Congratulations you've served your purpose," Tex spoke with venom. Whitney tried to keep his trembling in check but this man had completely scarred him. He turned on his heels and tried to keep himself from running out of the room.

******

Clark didn't go to school the next day. Coach Teague understood as did the team. School was out for the day and Coach Teague had stopped by after practice to bring the play book and his new uniform.

"How you feeling Kent?" Teague asked.

Clark sat propped up in bed with a bandage around his ribs. It didn't look great but it was believable which was what he was going for. He was only suppose to have bruised ribs but Lex's doctor 'cleared' him to be able to play Friday.

"Like a million bucks. I'll be back at school and practice tomorrow," Clark answered using his Kent smile in an attempt to make this easier.

"Don't push yourself to hard. We need you a hundred percent and that won't happen if you hurt yourself any more," Teague instructed.

"Don't worry so much, coach. I've had injuries just like this and bounced back in no time for a game a few days later," Jonathan said walking into the room and someone followed him. Clark didn't get the chance to see who before Coach Teague was filled with excitement.

"Jonathan Kent, you played for Met U. Star quarterback while I was in high school. I remember training to play just like you," Coach Teague exclaimed.

"Dad didn't let you in?" Clark asked surprised at this exchange.

"He was in the field. I called earlier and he told me to come on up here. I didn't put it together till now that you're the Jonathan Kent," Teague went on with a huge smile.

"Well, how about you and I share game stories while these two catch up," Jonathan said motioning to Lana. She smiled at Clark and he couldn't help it. He smiled back and noticed that she had an arm full of text books.

"Hey," Lana smiled softly but he could tell that her eyes were red and she was trying to put on a front.

"You okay?" He asked.

She huffed, "I should be asking you that."

"Lana, I'm completely fine. You've no reason to be so upset," He pulled himself up some to where he was leaning against his headboard.

"Whitney tried to run you down and here you are. You're lucky to alive," Lana sniffed and came to stand by his bed side.

He was confused. She was really upset but he was fine. Maybe he was just missing something. "It's okay," He patted to the mattress for her to sit down. She sat gently like her weight would cause him pain. He wanted to scream. He was fine but he couldn't tell her to make her feel better because that would just expose his secret and it would be a bigger mess than it already was.

"How was school?" He asked in an attempt to get her mind off of him.

"It was buzzing today. No one could seem to shut up about what happened," Lana answered and he groaned. So much for keeping attention off of himself.

"Well everyone just needs to stop talking. I'm fine and no one has to worry," He huffed.

"Clark, you haven't been here long but you've managed to make friends aside from Lex and Oliver. People care about you. I care about you," Lana said reaching for his hand.

He sat still, unable to process what was happening. He wasn't lying on the ground after being hit by a hummer so why was she holding his hand? It wasn't like when Lois used to hold his hand. She mostly touched him so he would touch her, but their hands were for other things. This was just for contact and comfort. A sign that she was there for him without her saying anything. And he couldn't help but squeeze her hand just a little bit in return.

"I know your sore but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go dinner with Chloe, Pete and I on Friday?" Lana asked licking her lips.

Clark was fascinated with the way her tongue darted out and left a soft trail of moisture on her plump lips that he wanted more than anything to suck at that very moment. "Hmm…" He mumbled before realizing she had actually asked a question, "Yeah, I'll go."

Lana's smile lit up his entire room and his smile was planted on his face for the rest of the evening.


	31. Chapter 29

-1Chapter Twenty Nine

"Oh my god!" Lana exclaimed while talking to Chloe on the phone. Her excitement was overwhelming her and she had to tell someone. The best person to tell was the only best friend she had who loved the juicy gossip.

"Good grief, Lana. What is it?" Chloe asked hoping that Lana's hidden teenage girl side would watch her volume.

"I asked Clark out," Lana voice squeaked and suddenly Chloe was joining in on the excitement. Chloe knew how bad of a crush Lana had on Smallville's newest boy toy. Chloe had feared that Lana would have gone for another Whitney character when she finally was single again. But Chloe had her suspicions of Clark Kent but she somehow knew he wasn't an ass like Whitney which already put him in the green zone for Lana.

"That is totally awesome. Do you know what you guys are doing?" Chloe asked looking for details.

"We're doubling with you and Pete on Friday. That's still okay right?" Lana asked.

Chloe was surprised that Clark had agreed to double but it was a foot in the door for Lana and it gave her a chance to put Clark under the telescope so to speak. "Yeah, that's still cool."

"Oh, I have no idea what to wear," Lana stated. Chloe knew that she was starring at her closet and that Chloe would need to hurry up to her Aunts house to help her through her wardrobe crisis.

"I'm on my way," Chloe said grabbing her coffee and her car keys. Oh the duties of being friendly.

************

"Dinah, thank you for joining me," Tex said standing from the table as Dinah approached. She had agreed to join him for lunch so he could get an update from her. This allowed him to see for himself that she was still functioning properly.

"I tried to be early, I'm just not fast like Impulse," Dinah said with a smile while taking her seat.

"It's quiet alright. I was just enjoying the view," Tex said, his eyes wandering to the nearby young ladies.

"A bit out of your age range, don't you think?" Dinah asked feeling a bit crept out.

"Perhaps," He answered realizing that Dinah thought he was a pervert. In which case he might have been. But as soon as he got Kent's body it wouldn't be that way.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Dinah asked.

"Well, how do you like school?" Tex asked hoping to loosen her tongue with small talk.

"It's really fun and exciting," Dinah answered, her eyes were alight with excitement and Tex knew that getting her to talk wouldn't be hard at all.

"Made any friends?" Tex asked folding his hands underneath his chin.

"A few. I mostly hang out with Oliver Queen. We have plans to hang out with Clark and Lex tonight," Dinah answered.

"Ah, that's excellent news. Do you plan to achieve your assignment tonight?" Tex asked his own self getting anxious.

"I'm not sure. If the opportunity arises," She answered starring at the table.

Tex smiled and summoned over the waitress, "Order whatever you like."

************

Clark was over at Lex's mansion lining up another shot. He and Lex were playing their fifth game of pool. Lex had won two and Clark had won two. This was the tie breaker and Clark knew he was going to win. He was one shot away from the eight ball.

"So, Lana asked you out," Oliver said barging in right as Clark took his shot. Clark had been so focused that Oliver's entrance jolted his hand by just a little and the solid red ball went flying into Lex's brick wall before it turned to powder from the impact.

"Ah ha! I win again," Lex shouted. Clark was always disqualified if he destroyed a ball.

"Thanks Oliver. I had that," Clark said standing upright and tossing his stick down on the table.

"Sorry, but anyway. You and Lana?" Oliver asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Clark couldn't help his chuckle. Oliver looked like he was bubbling over. "She asked me if I wanted to join her with Chloe and Pete. We're just hanging out," Clark answered hoping that would settle Oliver down.

"She asked you to double. There's a difference between hanging out when a guy asks as opposed to a chick asking," Oliver said with a smile. Clark had agreed to a date. He was breaking all the rules now.

"Leave him alone about it," Lex said cleaning up the pool table from their tournament.

"What?" Oliver asked tossing his hands up in defeat.

"So what am I going to wear?" Clark asked as the date part set in his brain.

"Your going to go through with it?" Oliver asked surprised.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Well your so caught up in not dating then the Lana Lang asks you out and your Mr. What do I wear?" Oliver stated surprised.

"Oliver, really," Lex stated giving Oliver a look.

"No, he's right. It's a bit out of character for me especially with everything going on. But, there's just something about her that I can't help myself around. She smiles and I smile. It's weird," Clark answered folding his arms over his chest.

"Kind of like with me and Dinah. Perhaps it a soul mate thing," Oliver said.

"Whoa, what?" Lex asked shocked but not more shocked than Clark.

"Soul mate? Between you and Dinah? You guys just met," Clark exclaimed.

"What?" Oliver asked tossing his hands in the air, "She's special."

"Okay, special. As in special like me or special like she has you drugged?" Clark asked.

"Why is this so shocking?" Oliver asked.

"Because you have a different girl everyday. You don't date because you don't believe in relationships and here you are saying your in love," Lex answered joining Clark's side.

"You'll see what I'm talking about when she gets here. You just have to see how perfect we are when were together," Oliver said.

"Wow, you've lost your mind," Clark stated.

*****

Clark had hoped that Oliver was joking but now that he was witnessing the event for himself, he was shocked to say the least. Oliver was acting like a crazed love sick puppy. At least Dinah was kind of cool. Clark actually didn't mind hanging out with her. She was down to earth and had a good sense of humor. Not to mention her wit kept Oliver in his place and that in itself was worth giving her a chance.

"So Clark, what plans do you have after high school?" Dinah asked after slapping Oliver's hand away from her backside.

Clark blinked and focused back to the present, away from his thoughts. "Um, well I want to go to college. Not sure what I want to do though," He answered.

"Me too. Things now are so fresh and amazing. I can't focus long enough to think about what I want to do. The possibilities are endless," She confessed with a smile.

"It can get overwhelming. I'd love to be a chef but the cooperate world seems to be breathing down my neck," Lex chimed in.

"Just tell your dad you don't want to," Clark said giving his two cents.

"It's not always that easy. When someone has plans for you they typically get you to do them," Dinah answered.

Clark frowned a bit, he got the feeling she was talking from experience. "What does your dad want you to do?" He asked, trying not dig to much.

"I don't know my father," She answered sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Clark said leaning forward and placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay," She said before forcing a smile and picking a topic to talk about, "So how about that science project?"

Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek, "I haven't started on it yet."

At that moment the power went out and the mansion was pitch black.

"What the?" Lex asked.

Clark switched to his x-ray vision. Dinah was gripping onto Oliver and Lex had shot to his feet. Clark quickly scanned the rest of the room but everything seemed normal. In the pit of his stomach though he felt like something was wrong.

"We just need to get the generator working," Oliver said calmly.

A loud bang echoed down the hallway into the room they were in. The banging increased and came closer. Dinah screamed. Clark grabbed his ears and closed his eyes tight. He most have been focused on the banging for him to go partially deaf from her scream.

"It's okay," Oliver said.

"We're safe. Right Clark?" Lex asked.

Clark shook his head trying to clear it from his sudden dizziness. "Um," He started.

An explosion tore through the room and Clark went flying across the room and smacked his head into the marble fireplace. His vision swam before everything went black.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Tex couldn't stop smiling. Dinah had proven her worth very well. It had turned out that all along, she was his secret weapon. The weapon he needed, to get what was rightfully his. He turned back to his desk and looked over the report.

Dinah's sonic scream was the key. The vibrations were strong enough to separate the atoms of Clark's skin, making him weak. Next step was keeping him weak long enough to do the procedure. But first, he had to capture the subject.

He paged Dr. Williams and demanded that he see him in his office immediately. Tex put his brain into overdrive while looking over Dinah's stats along with the stolen file on Clark Kent from Lex's doctor. Everything was pointing to the sonic vibrations as the source and he needed a way to produce that again without using the girl and for it to have a continuous effect.

His office door finally opened and Dr. Williams stepped in. "Sir?"

"Yes, I'll need you prepping the cell for Dinah," Tex said, looking up.

"Her cell?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes, her cell. My use for her on the outside is over. Now our goal is to make a weapon with the same force as her heart warming scream," Tex said, slightly annoyed.

"You promised the girl release when she was done," Dr. Williams argued.

"And I will keep that promise once I'm done with her. However, I still need to break down her sonic ability and process it into a weapon," Tex stated, his smile turning to a glare at his employee.

"Yes, sir. I'll have it ready in an hour and have her back before nightfall," Dr. Williams complied, looking to his feet.

"Good. I also need you to prep Brainwave and Killer Frost," Tex said, his mind quickly working again.

"Why can't you call these kids by their names? Henry King and Louise Lincoln. Those are their names and should go by them. These kids need to feel normal," Dr. Williams snapped.

"They're not normal. None of us are. Their codes give them power and you fail to realize that. These kids that you're so adamant about saving, they don't want your type of help. They all came to me and asked me to help them and I have. I've provided them a place where they are not alone. There are others like them who can relate to how they feel and that helps them cope with their powers. I'm teaching them control of their gifts," Tex stood from his desk and reached for his phone. He hit a button before walking around his desk and up to Dr. Williams.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me, doctor. You originally joined my staff because you wanted to help these kids and you have done remarkably well. But, you've grown twisted in your thoughts and I can't have that with my employees. I need to trust who I have working for me and you've fallen from my good grace," Tex said. His eyes shifted to behind Dr. Williams where his enforcer slipped in through the doors.

Dr. Williams froze before turning to see what had drawn Tex's attention. "Nash," Dr. Williams' voice caught in his throat. He turned back to Tex, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Actually, I believe she prefers to go by The Mist," Tex said with a smile.

"Thank you for your hard work with this company. We wouldn't be where we are today without you. But my use for you has ended. You're fired," Tex said. He nodded to his enforcer and turned to go sit back at his desk. He heard Dr. Williams choke before his body hit the floor. He turned and sat in his desk in time to see Nash rematerialize from the mist that just exited Dr. Williams' nostrils.

"Thank you, Nash. I no longer require your services," Tex said.

"Always a pleasure," Nash said before smiling seductively. She turned and left his office in a sway of her hips. He chuckled to himself before slipping back into his brainstorming. He didn't need anymore distractions as he was on a time line.

He groaned and pressed the button on his phone for his secretary,

"Yes, Mr. Thompson?" Her shrill voice filled his office and he winced.

"Get me Professor Ivo," Tex ordered before turning back to his notes. He didn't have to wait long before the professor walked into his office.

"You rang?" Anthony Ivo said with a smile. Tex stood and offered him a seat. Anthony was one of the few people on Earth he had the most respect for. Anthony chuckled as he stepped over Dr. Williams' body to the seat Tex offered.

"How are you enjoying your accommodations?" Tex asked, sitting once Anthony took his seat.

Anthony crossed his legs and folded his hands together. A sign that he was relaxed, "You spoil me. I actually have a view of the city while I hear your other guests live in an underground spa."

"Ah, I'm glad you like it," Tex said, leaning back in his chair.

"I do. Now, tell me, why are you spoiling me?" Anthony asked.

"You're the only person I've met so far to keep up with my superior intelligence. I find that spoiling you will keep you around." Tex admitted.

"Yes, well, to be honest it's not the penthouse suite you let me live in that keeps me around," Anthony confessed.

"It's the toys, isn't it?" Tex asked with a chuckle.

"Somewhat. But more of the fact that you've discovered how to cheat death. And the fact that you've kept it secret from me for so long," Anthony said, watching Tex's reaction closely.

"It has its drawbacks. My research lead me to a discovery I wasn't prepared for. Now I fight death everyday. I haven't cheated it yet," Tex reasoned.

"So it seems. I've heard of this Clark Kent that you're chasing down. Why the boy?" Anthony asked.

Tex laughed, "It's not quite time for me to reveal my master plan but I seem to have a hiccup that you might be able to help with."

"What is that?" Anthony's curiosity peaked.

"I'm in need of a weapon that can perfectly simulate the sonic vibration of Dinah's scream. And then I need a way to keep those vibrations going," Tex said. Immediately, Tex could see the wheels turn in Anthony's head. He handed the professor his reports that he'd been looking over. Anthony looked over the pages before standing and pacing across the room.

"This boy is god like," Anthony eventually spoke.

"With one flaw. How do we exploit it?" Tex asked.

"We?" Anthony asked, turning to Tex with a smirk.

"Yes we. For your help, I'll give you full access to my shiny toys and you can get to finding your immortality," Tex bargained.

Anthony chuckled once more before reaching for the pad and pen sitting on the desk. He quickly began drawing and writing out notes and instructions. Tex stood and looked over his work. It was a design for a gun that could shoot sonic pellets that would emit a sonic burst upon contact. It was simple but genius.

"Brilliant," Tex said, excited that things were coming together perfectly.

"I know. As for the boy himself, you'll need to find a way to keep him down," Anthony said.

"I have an idea about that," Tex said, his own mind in overdrive. He pulled his own page and began doing his own sketches and notes. It only took a minute but Anthony waited patiently for him to finish. Tex handed him the sheet when he was done and Anthony read it over quickly.

"This will work beautifully. When do you plan on acquiring the boy?" Anthony asked.

"As soon as I have everything prepared," Tex answered.

"Well with your bank roll and your devoted staff," Anthony said with a nod towards Dr. Williams body, "You should be ready by tomorrow evening."

"I can't wait," Tex couldn't contain the smile that overtook his face again. Things were finally about to happen. And in perfect timing. His deadline was coming.


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Clark stared himself down in the mirror. Tonight was the night he was laying himself bare for a girl. He hadn't been this venerable since he fell for Lois. He rubbed his eyebrows and mentally slapped himself. He didn't need to be thinking of Lois. Ever. But he was only being honest to himself. This was a big step for him. What if things worked out and he wanted to tell her about himself. Would she handle it? If he couldn't tell her, could he keep it from her?

"Stop it, Clark, don't think about all of this. Just be normal for once. What would a normal boy think right now?" Clark asked himself.

"Well, son, I remember what I was thinking before I picked your mother up for our first date," Jonathan said, walking into Clark's room.

"Dad," Clark said, surprised.

Jonathan reached over and worked on Clark's tie, "I remember thinking, 'I hope my breath doesn't stink.'"

Clark laughed and looked himself over again in the mirror. He was wearing black slacks, a dark red with black stripes dress shirt, and a black silk tie. His dad straightened his tie and clapped him on the shoulders.

"I'm proud of you for going out with Lana tonight," Jonathan said.

Clark looked at his dad, shocked. "Why?"

"Well, son. Lana reminds me a lot of your mother when we were your age. She was beautiful and smart and got me to break out of my shell. Lana has all of that and I can see how she brightens up the room with you," Jonathan said with a smile.

"I really do like her," Clark admitted. In that moment he realized that he was really admitting it to himself.

"Then good luck. I know you'll have a great time tonight," Jonathan said. Jonathan handed Clark the keys to the truck. Clark smiled and looked himself over once again. He ran a hand through his hair before making a break for the door. Jonathan laughed at his son's nervousness and how it reminded him of years ago.

********

"Alpha team is ready,"

Tex smiled as his com link buzzed. The weapons were performing perfectly and the lab was ready for the arrival of the subject. Brainwave was in position with Bravo team for the extraction of Clark Kent. While Killer Frost was prepared with Alpha team to finally recapture Dinah.

Since the completion of her mission, she hadn't left the side of Oliver Queen or Lex Luthor, providing a bit of a problem in her recapture. But Tex wasn't worried about Dinah. He knew his operatives would do their job to top perfection.

"Move when target is in sight," Tex said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Roger,"

"Brainwave," Tex spoke.

"Yes, sir?" Brainwave answered.

"No failure," Tex said.

"No death," Brainwave replied.

"Go get 'em, cowboy," Tex smirked and heard his com link cut off. He wouldn't hear back from Brainwave till his mission was complete. Things were progressing beautifully and every fiber of his being was vibrating with anticipation.

*******

Clark stood outside Lana's front door. He'd been standing here for a good minute trying to calm himself with deep breaths. He didn't need to be burning her house down with his heat vision. He finally raised his hand and knocked on her door.

It opened after his second knock. Lana smiled at him and he was once again at a loss for breath. She was stunning in dark jeans and a button down white sweater. Her hair was pulled back behind her ears. "I was wondering when you were finally going to knock on my door," She teased.

He smiled and looked down at his shined shoes," You look amazing."

"You clean up nice yourself," She replied. He grinned when he noticed her cheeks turn a deeper red.

"Chloe and Pete are waiting," Lana said. Clark offered her his arm and she wrapped hers around his elbow. "What a gentleman."

Clark's smile reached his ears and he was sure he was the one blushing now.

********

"Oliver, you tease," Dinah moaned.

Oliver pulled back and smiled, "So?"

"Ugh," Dinah said, pushing Oliver away. She scooted back up the couch and slapped his chest.

"What? You're the one that wants to wait. Why are you upset with me?" Oliver asked.

"Because you're such the gentleman," Dinah complained.

"You want me to nudge you some more?" Oliver asked with a wink while going for her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"No," She giggled and squirmed against him, making him moan.

"Lex will kill us if he finds us on his favorite leather couch," Oliver mentioned before going for her neck.

Dinah moaned, "But I love the feel of leather on my skin. It cools it off where you warm it up."

Oliver growled into her throat, "You make it very difficult for me to behave."

She smiled and shifted her hips again, "Then be bad."

*******

Clark leaned back in his chair and smiled over at Lana. Chloe and Pete were going on about a childhood game that the three of them used to play. They had been telling Clark all of Lana's little secrets. Her favorite tree where she horseback rides, too. Her favorite fairytale, and the accident during her cheerleading tryouts.

"Chloe, please. Let Clark find out the rest on his own," Lana said, sending her best friend a death glare.

"What? I'm just letting him know what he's getting himself into," Chloe teased.

"You'll scare him off, Chlo," Pete said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I think we all have our secrets that scare people off. But Lana's childhood story of her befriending a raccoon is priceless," Clark stated. "Not to mention her dirty little secret of wearing combat boots and having her hair in rollers."

"Ugh, Chloe!" Lana said, sending her friend another look.

"What? Just getting to know each other," Chloe said with a smile of her own. "So Clark, tell us some of your secrets."

Clark took a sip of his drink and looked down at his half eaten plate. He had the sudden urge to stuff his face with food so he wouldn't have to talk. But he'd already eaten enough steak. "I don't really have much to tell," He bluffed.

"Oh don't be a bad sport," Pete chimed in. They all were interested in knowing a little more about him. But he felt that his dirty secrets were laid bare. They already knew he'd killed his mother. Aside from his abilities, he didn't have much more to tell. But he could think of something.

"Um…well when I was younger, I wanted to be like Warrior Angel. So I took some of my dad's clothes and my mother sewed me together a costume. I would wear it all the time and pretend I was saving the world," Clark confessed, a sad smile formed on his face as he remembered his mother.

'Now Clark, don't get your costume ruined in the mud. Your dad is running out of shirts for your cape.'

"Who doesn't want to be a super hero?" Pete asked.

"What did you want to be?" Lana asked.

"I'd love to be a fireman. Dad used to bring home his helmet and I'd run around wearing it all the time. I remember it was so heavy I'd fall over most of the time," Pete said with a chuckle.

"Aw, how cute," Chloe said, "But as cute as both your stories are, we need something embarrassing."

"How about the time I got this letter from this girl in the fourth grade. I was so nervous that my leg bounced so hard that I broke the desk and my chair," Clark said, it was his least weird story. Hopefully it would sate their hunger.

"You broke the chair and desk?" Chloe asked, a bit stunned.

"Dude, that's rough," Pete joked.

"Yeah, I've been told I have lead legs," Clark joked back.

"Actually that one is kind of cute, too," Lana chimed in. "You always get nervous around girls?"

"Just the pretty ones," Clark answered. Again he felt his cheeks turn red.

"Aw…it's too cute," Chloe said, resting her chin in her palm.

"I might puke," Pete added.

"Shut up," Lana snapped at them with a smile before turning back to Clark.

*******

Jonathan sat in the kitchen eating his bowl of soup. He didn't know how late Clark was going to be but that was okay. His son had been under so much stress lately that a night out with friends would do him good. Not to mention the effect Lana has on him.

Nah, tonight he wasn't going to worry. Clark was more than capable of taking care of himself. He figured he'd watch a little bit of the news, work on his crossword some before getting some much needed sleep. He finished up his soup and stood from the table, going to clean up his mess.

A knock came at the door and Jonathan stopped what he was doing. He brushed off his paranoia and set the bowl in the sink. "Clark, you forgot your key?" Jonathan called out, opening the back door.

A tall teenaged boy stood at his door. He was dressed in black cargo pants and a mesh vest over a skin tight long sleeve shirt. "I really hate to interrupt your quiet evening at home," Brainwave spoke with venom, his lips curling upward.

"What can I help you with?" Jonathan asked as he noticed three similarly dressed…kids, walk up his back porch.

"We need to wait here for Clark," Brainwave spoke, sending shivers down Jonathan's spine.

"I'll tell him you stopped by, I don't know how late he'll be and I was about to turn in. So goodnight, kids," Jonathan said, going to close the door.

"That's not an option," Brainwave's smile turned sinister as he reached out with his hand. Jonathan stared at the boy's hand, stunned as a force slammed into his chest. He didn't see anything hit him but the force sent him flying across the room.

The trio entered the kitchen and shut the door. The two teens behind their leader were holding weapons of some sort while the leader only had a holster on his leg. "What are you kids doing with such dangerous toys?" Jonathan asked with a wheeze.

"We're here to take the boy scout home," Brainwave spoke. He reached out with his hand and the kitchen chair slid across the room to where Brainwave was standing.

"What on earth?" Jonathan asked.

Brainwave took a seat and chuckled, "It's a trick I picked up from genetics. You like?"

"That's quite a gift you have. There's a lot of good things you can do with something like that," Jonathan said, hoping he would come up with a plan and quickly.

"Tsk, tsk, old man. Trying to get me to see the error of my ways?" Brainwave asked, popping his knuckles one at a time.

"You're young. You can still come back from this," Jonathan pleaded.

"I'm doing good things now. I'm following orders and soon, the world is going to see great things and nothing will ever be the same," Brainwave gloated.

"Whose orders?" Jonathan asked.

Brainwave laughed, "Sssh, I need to concentrate on Clark's brainwave. I need to be able to hear him coming after all. What good would an ambush be?"

"Listen kid," Jonathan tried again but one of trio walked up and all Jonathan saw was the butt of the gun about to slam into his skull.

*******

"I had a great time tonight, Clark," Lana said as they reached her door.

"I did, too," Clark said with a smile.

"Would you be interested in going out again?" Lana asked, looking down.

"I would love to. But how about we politely ditch Chloe and Pete," Clark suggested, feeling vulnerable for just asking her out.

"I would love that," Lana said, looking up with a huge smile.

"Great, I'll think of something and let you know at school," Clark said, just about to bounce on his feet but stopped so he wouldn't look like a dork.

"Sounds good," Lana replied.

Before Clark knew what he was doing, he'd leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay," Lana said.

Clark turned and headed down her front steps. He turned back, "Goodnight, Lana."

"Night, Clark," Lana said before entering her house for the night.

********

Dinah woke to a dark room. She pulled the sheets up around her and reached for the empty spot next to her. "Oliver?"

Her voice echoed through the room. She reached over to turn on the light next to her but nothing happened. "Oliver?"

She still didn't get an answer and she was suddenly getting cold. She pulled the rest of the sheets around her but that didn't help. Slowly she felt her warmth being sucked from her.

"Crystal?" She asked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She could see Crystal's face in the dark.

"Sorry, Dinah. I have to take you back," Crystal said. Her skin emitted a frost and Dinah slumped in her arms.

"That's too cool."

Crystal looked over at her team. Parasite was the one who spoke. "Let's get her back. I'm curious to Brianwave's success," Crystal said, stepping back from Dinah's frozen form. She would be fine, maybe come down with a cold but otherwise she'd thaw out.

********

"Hey, dad, you still up?" Clark asked, entering through the back door. He was practically bouncing on his feet and he knew his dad would want all the details.

He turned and stopped. Three guys were standing in his living room dressed in all black. Two held some type of weapon. He did a quick scan and saw his dad's unconscious form slumped against the far wall.

"Dad!" Clark said, stepping forward.

The guy standing in the middle reached out and Clark was forced a step back. "I suggest you come with us willingly."

"Who are you?" Clark asked, balling his fist.

"I won't say it again," Brainwave said with his smirk.

Clark stepped forward again, "What's this about?"

Brainwave looked to his left and his companions raised their weapons. Clark squared his stance and readied himself for the bullets. The two fired and Clark slipped into super speed. He dodged the first round and reached out to deflect the second. Upon impact of his palm, the round exploded in a burst of sonic waves. Everything moved at normal speed and Clark felt all of his body vibrating.

"Now the fun begins," Brainwave said, reaching out with his hand.

Clark was lifted in the air and forced through the ceiling all the way through the roof. He dangled tens of feet above his house before whatever force holding him up disappeared. He came crashing down back through the house. When his body stopped, Clark was unconscious and his body was broken and bleeding.

"Take care of gramps while I secure the boy scout," Brainwave said. He loaded Clark into the van and strapped him down with sonic restraints. He turned on his com link once Kent was secured.

"Brainwave reporting," The boy said, slamming shut the van doors.

"Yes," Tex replied.

"Boy scout secured and ready for transport," Brainwave reported.

"Excellent. Bring him in," Tex ordered.


	34. Chapter 32

End of Part 1

Oliver balanced the trey filled with food while he attempted to open his bedroom door without spilling everything everywhere. He shivered a bit as he got the door opened. It made him smile because it would be an excuse to use if Dinah didn't let him get back into bed with her.

She had giggled and smiled when she sent him off for breakfast but he was afraid that she might have freaked out or something while he was gone. She had wanted to wait but last night she hadn't said no. Thus resulting in one of the best night's he'd ever had.

Everyone might think he was crazy but Dinah seemed to be the girl for him. He was convinced and he was almost certain she was too. Eventually everyone else would catch on to how happy he was with her. He slipped into the room and carried the trey over to the nightstand.

He set the massive amount of food down. He didn't have a clue as to what she liked for breakfast. Any other meal he'd have gotten a gold star. But he was happy to learn, so he could give her breakfast any day she wanted.

"All right, I have eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins, and cereal. Which do you prefer?" Oliver asked.

The bundle of blankets on the bed didn't move. Oliver laughed as he reached over persuade her to come out. When he pulled the covers back, his heart sank. She wasn't in bed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and cussed. She'd bailed, which was what he was afraid of.

The room was freezing so he went over to his pile of clothes to pull on a shirt. He stopped as he took notice of the floor. Dinah had left all of her clothes. He mentally kicked himself, she was probably in the shower. He walked over to his bathroom door and poked his head inside. She wasn't there.

"Well, where the hell did she go?" Oliver asked his empty room. Lex came barging into the room. "Whoa, what's the rush for?"

"Jonathan's in the hospital and Clark's missing," Lex said out of breath.

"What?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Where's Dinah?" Lex asked seeing her clothes on the floor and glad he hadn't walked in on them.

"I don't know. She's gone but her stuff's still here," Oliver said.

"I don't like any of this. Check the security tapes. I'm heading to the hospital," Lex said before rushing out of Oliver's room.

Oliver's slipped on a shirt as he rushed down the hallway to the security room. His mind was shifting into overdrive. Jonathan was in the hospital and Clark was missing and now Dinah was missing too. Someone had been after Clark. They'd all be aware of the threat but now, he was afraid for Clark. Someone knew how to get to him and they did. He and Lex weren't going to stop until they got their friend back.

He burst into the security room and quickly searched for the tape he needed. It only took a second for him to throw it into playback and fast forward to the point he needed. Dinah was lying in bed, smiling. Then she was pulling up the covers and you could see her breath in the air.

She said something, and then the feed went blank. Oliver rewound the tape a few times trying to figure out what she'd said.

"Who the fuck is Chris?" Oliver asked to no one.

888888

Lex had gotten to the hospital as fast as he could. His doctor's were already here and checking Jonathan over. If anything happened, Clark would never forgive himself. His best friend was finally healing and stepping back out into the world and then this. Wherever Clark was, Lex was going to make sure he came back to a family.

Lex reached Jonathan's room and quietly stepped inside. The doctor turned and acknowledged him before turning back to his work. Lex waited patiently as his heart sank. Jonathan was in bad shape. His face was burned, his left arm wrapped from elbow to his fingers, and the bandages were bled through already. The heart monitor was beeping but Lex knew that the heartbeat wasn't where it should have been. It was dangerously low.

The doctor finished and motioned for Lex to join him outside. Lex led the way and turned as the doctor closed the door. "Please tell me something good," Lex pleaded, dreading what the doctor would say.

"I wish I could," The doctor spoke softly.

888888

Chloe broke every law she could on her way over to Lana's. She didn't think that Lana heard yet but she was going to be there. She didn't want to have to tell her best friend that her date had gone home to get kidnapped and his father sent to the hospital in critical condition. Worst of all, she didn't know how Lana was going to take it. She really liked Clark and it would definitely upset her. But the intensity of her reaction was going to speak volumes.

She came to a screeching halt in Lana's driveway and within a second her car was off, the door opened and she was running up the front steps. Lana opened the door as Chloe came to a stop, breathless.

"Chloe? What's going on?" Lana asked pulling her robe tight.

"You haven't heard?" Chloe asked.

"Heard what?" Lana answered with her own question, entirely confused.

"Clark's been kidnapped, and his dad's in the hospital. Critical condition," Chloe managed to get out in pants.

"What?" Lana asked stunned.

Chloe gave her a second to process what she told her. When Lana didn't say anything Chloe came inside and lead Lana to the couch. "Lana?" It had been a few minutes and Lana didn't say anything. She was afraid that she'd gone into shock.

"Anything from the police?" Lana finally asked.

"Nothing. They say that the house was in shambles like their been a struggle, and they took tire prints. They wouldn't release anything else," Chloe answered.

"I need to do something. I need help," Lana said.

"There's nothing we can do but wait and hope Clark comes back safely," Chloe was trying to be supportive, but she knew from Lana's reaction. Lana was falling for Clark. She could deny it all she wanted but Chloe could tell. He'd swept her off her feet tonight and now Chloe was going to have to be strong to keep Lana together until Clark was rescued.

888888

His head was pounding. His muscles ached and his body seemed to pulse. When he opened his eyes, the light above him forced him to close them again. Panic began to creep into him when he couldn't move. He tried opening his eyes again and after a few blinks he could make out his surroundings.

It appeared that a surgical light was hanging above him. He looked to his left and saw a steel slate and a stand covered in shiny sharp objects. It took him a second to realize he was some type of hospital room. But as he looked down, his fears became reality.

He was strapped to steel late, like the one to his left, and his chest was covered in a bandage. It looked odd, and it took a second to realize why. Bandages were suppose to be white, this one was red, like it was completely soaked through with blood. His brain caught up with what he was seeing. It was blood. His blood.

He struggled against his bonds and nearly screamed. His body was filled with excruciating pain and he tossed his head back and fell into a fit of spasms.

"I really advise you not to move. Since were keeping you restrained your body isn't healing like it usually does. So that pain is from where we installed our insurance," Tex said stepping up to Clark.

"What," Clark tried to speak and ended up grinding his teeth from the pain.

"Oh the insurance?" Tex asked before smiling, "Nothing to worry about. It's just a modified pace maker, so to speak. I hit the shiny red button and your hit with a sonic charge to your heart."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tex was the one behind this and was using him like a lab rat. "You…bastard," He managed to get the words out.

"Now, now," Tex tsked as he patted Clark's chest. Clark screamed from the pain. "Do we really need name calling?" Tex said, his smile covering his face.

Professor Ivo walked in, "Tex, no need to torture him. We need him somewhat calm for the procedure."

Clark looked over to the man who spoke, "Procedure?" Clark's voice was weak but his whisper carried through the room.

"Oh, is this the part where I get to be all cliché and reveal my evil plan?" Tex asked.

"We do have time," Professor Ivo said with a chuckle.

"Clark, my boy. Did you know that you're adopted?" Tex asked. Clark remained silent. Fear filling his veins. Surely this bastard wasn't about to tell him he was really his father or something horrible like that. "Let me tell you a secret," Tex began.

"I'm dying. I have been since I was born, but not the natural cycle that everyone else gets to enjoy. My brain is killing me. For the longest time I feared death, just like Professor Ivo here. But then my brain kicked into overdrive and never stopped. I found a way to continue living till I created my own cure. I was born a long time ago, and I've managed to cheat death to this point," Tex stopped his story and smiled down at Clark.

Clark was quite. He didn't know what to think. Tex was telling him he was dying and that he knew how not to. Professor Ivo walked up and inserted a needle into the drip attached to his arm. "Go on. I'm sure he's curious. As am I," Ivo said, grinning down at Clark.

"It's not my brain that's killing me. I discovered that my body was. So I thought of a way to get myself a new one. I learned how to successfully perform a brain transplant. And for years, I've been body hopping as soon as the current body wears out. I tire of jumping around and leaving brainless bodies in my wake. So I created a body that could sustain my brain. And thus you were born. I couldn't grow you without a brain and I needed to wait until you fully developed. I had no idea that the enhancements I made to your cells would make you like a god. That was a pleasant surprise but I didn't have a cell properly prepared to contain you. And you escaped." Tex continued with his story.

Clark didn't want to believe what he was hearing. His greatest fear was to be turned into a science experiment because of his abilities but he was already one. He wasn't human. He didn't have parents. He would never be normal.

"Then by great luck a man approached me with a video. A mysterious blur caught on a security tape. I realized that I had found you and I did everything I could to get you back. And here we are," Tex said stretching his arms out and laughing.

Clark wanted to puke, from the pain and from the grief that rifled through him. "Who are you?"

"That's a million dollar question," Ivo said, chuckling again as he made preparations.

"I was born as Gerard Shugel. I posse many bodies in my lifetime. Before you, I kept frozen bodies in case my current one wouldn't hold anymore. This body, Tex Thompson was a personal favorite. He died in World War two but I managed to get his body before it was useless. I then invested into a company that turned into Humanite Industries that you know today." Gerard continued to gloat over his achievement.

"He named his company after his alter ego, Ultra Humanite," Ivo chimed in his two cents with his own smirk.

"Who're you?" Clark gasped, his head was getting heavy but he hoped if he kept them talking he could find a way out of this.

"I too was searching for a way to cheat death when I met Gerard. Only I was hunting down a Mayan potion that prolongs the drinker's life, indefinitely. Only side effect is that it turns your skin to stone, and then your insides turn as well. Lucky for me, I ran into a talking monkey," Ivo answered.

"Ape," Gerard corrected.

Clark was sure he was succumbing to the drugs. He couldn't have heard correctly. Gerard a monkey?

"The drugs are taking effect," Ivo said noticing the dilation of Clark's pupils.

Gerard laid himself on the steel slate and inserted the IV drip himself, "Then lets begin."

8888888

Oliver met Lex at the hospital. Lex was seated in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Oliver's heart sank to his stomach. Lex never cried but if something were wrong with Jonathan who'd become like a father to them both…well he would be shedding a few tears himself.

"Stop Oliver. Nothing's wrong with Jonathan," Oliver mentally encouraged himself before walking over.

Lex looked up as he approached and Oliver noticed how bloodshot his eyes were. He hoped beyond hoped that he didn't just lie to himself.

"Anything on the tape?" Lex asked.

"It was weird. The room got so cold you could see her breath and before the feed cut out she said 'Chris'," Oliver answered.

"The feed cut?" Lex thought out loud to himself. "I'll send the tape to a friend and see if he can do anything."

"Any word on Jonathan?" Oliver asked.

"Um, he's in surgery," Lex answered.

"How bad is it?" Oliver asked, dreading the answer.

"His injuries are bad, but the worst of it is internal. He sustained damage to his heart. Their trying to repair now," Lex answered.

Oliver sat down next to him, his knees suddenly weak. "What about Clark?"

"I haven't been given an update yet. Whoever did this, covered their tracks well," Lex said. The only thing they could do was throw money at the problem but that could only take them so far. And right now, they were left no information and to many questions. Clark was in trouble but they couldn't do anything till they had answers. Right now, all they could do was be there for Clark. Oliver hated this. He felt powerless and useless.

888888

Ivo was preparing to start the operation when his papers flew off the table. He turned confused to the sudden gust of wind.

"Hey gramps"

He turned and laughed. A teenager was standing across the room with his arms crossed. He was wearing some type of costume. A red jumpsuit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Ivo asked.

"You're telling me Dr. Frankenstein?" Impulse asked with a laugh of his own.

Ivo picked up the scalpel and stalked towards the boy, "Wait till you see what I do with you."

He moved in a flash and stood behind him, "If you can catch me."

Ivo spun and the boy disappeared again. He jumped when he heard movement above him. He looked up and saw nothing past the beams. The ceiling was pitch black. "Don't play games with me boy," Ivo shouted. The machine behind him beeped, Clark and Gerard were ready for the transplant. He didn't have time for this. Gerard's body would only last for a few more hours. Long enough for the operation. They had already been cutting it close.

He scanned the entire room but the boy was gone. He paged security and informed them to sweep the building and guard the door. He couldn't have any interruptions. When his nerves finally calmed he turned to Clark and moved to make the first incision.

Something dropped to the floor, and Ivo jumped, nearly taking off Clark's eyebrow and ear. He turned and saw a small sphere rolling on the floor. "What the hell?" Ivo asked. The ball erupted into a flash and Ivo was blinded. He tripped backwards into the pole of the surgical light. The bulb was knocked loose and began to flicker on and off. When Ivo could finally see again, the room was filled with smoke. He held his knife close, ready to slice that punk teen when he reappeared.

He heard something above him again and looked up. Two boots collided with his skull and he flew back into the machinery. Sparks flew as his focus went in and out. He swore he must have had a concussion. The man released Clark from his binds and after a minute Ivo watched as Clark's wounds sealed up, meaning the pacemaker was still secured to his heart. But the boy didn't wake up. The man dressed in black, with a cape and pointy ears cursed.

He spoke, his voice deep and dark, "Impulse, take Boy Scout back to the cave."

A gust of wind filled the room and the teenager appeared next to Clark. The bigger man helped the teen hold Clark's weight before they both were gone in another gust of wind. Ivo rushed to his feet and dived at the man, stabbing at him with the scalpel. The blade cut into his abdomen with a spark and a tear of the material. The man turned and starred down at him. For the first time in his life, he'd never been so scared.


End file.
